


une suite au seigneur des anneaux  l'enfant retrouvé

by CatherineBriand



Category: Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineBriand/pseuds/CatherineBriand
Summary: troisième et dernière partie de la série "une suite au seigneur des anneaux"





	une suite au seigneur des anneaux  l'enfant retrouvé

L’enfant retrouvé  
Eckmar poussa un gros soupir. Encore un échec. Personne ne reconnaissait le fermier qu’il avait dessiné. Il douta. Sa mère, dans ses vieux jours, ne s’était-elle pas trompée dans sa description ? Mais il était loin d’avoir visité toutes les fermes du royaume. Et s’il mourrait au combat avant d’avoir retrouvé cet elfe ? Peu importait. Alors, dans l’autre monde, il saurait. Mais il devait vivre. Pour Perdriel. Elle avait foi en l’avenir. Elle croyait en eux et en leur future famille. Peu lui importait d’où il venait, lui, le fils d’une prostituée et d’un elfe inconnu. Elle était orpheline de ses deux parents, mais elle ne se souciait pas de ses origines. La paix revenait. Elle ne vivait que pour demain. Elle bâtissait leur famille dans sa tête. Il avait demandé son transfert dans la garde rapprochée du roi. Le capitaine semblait l’apprécier. Il était exigeant mais juste. S’il était titularisé, il serait mieux payé. Perdriel avait été admise dans la garde de Dame Ariel. Ils auraient davantage d’argent pour acheter leur ferme.  
****  
Le capitaine ne regarda même pas le jeune elfe qui se présentait devant lui. Il enregistra sa candidature pour la garde du roi comme les autres. Mais sa voix avait quelque chose…un accent qu’il connaissait…Il leva la tête. Et il reçut le choc de sa vie. Le regard grave qui lui faisait face tranquillement, avec certitude et douceur, sans peur, il le connaissait également. C’était son roi. Son roi comme des années auparavant. Il faillit en lâcher sa plume. Qui était ce jeune elfe ? Ses vêtements étaient simples, mais élégants et choisis avec soin. Devait-il en référer au roi ? Il préféra mener son enquête d’abord. Il s’assura que le jeune semi-elfe resterait auprès de lui, sous sa surveillance. Il allait le former personnellement.  
Il ne fut pas déçu. Le jeune soldat était courageux, il ne rechignait à rien, il était réservé mais il s’avérait agréable. Il était intelligent, apprenait vite et obéissait sans discuter. Le capitaine le titularisa, mais il le garda pour lui, à ses côtés.  
****  
La bataille tournait en leur faveur. Le roi sourit largement. Son nouvel élan, Surel, le fils de Soln, était désormais parfaitement dressé. C’était un bonheur que de galoper sur son dos large et confortable, alors qu’il obéissait au moindre signe. Les cheveux au vent, le sourire aux lèvres, le bras levé, son épée scintillante, le roi savourait sa victoire prochaine. Il avait fait une trouée dans le front ennemi, laissant sa garde derrière lui, qui se démenait pour le rejoindre. Il ne vit pas la flèche traitresse qui allait l’atteindre par derrière. Mais un jeune et simple cavalier la vit, et d’un coup d’éperon, dressé sur ses étriers, s’interposa. Le cri qu’il poussa fit se retourner le roi. Désarçonné par la violence du choc, le jeune elfe chuta lourdement. Le roi fit signe à son capitaine de poursuivre l’ennemi. Il mit pied à terre. Ce jeune soldat s’était sacrifié pour lui. Sa garde personnelle resta auprès de lui mais l’armée poursuivit son irrésistible avancée. L’archer fut promptement mis hors d’état de nuire à tout jamais par un autre cavalier.

Le roi se pencha sur le jeune elfe. Il lui retira très doucement son casque, qui l’avait protégé lors de sa chute, mais qui était de travers. Et il éprouva un choc si violent qu’il mit un genou en terre. Il voyait son portrait. C’était lui. Plus jeune. Si jeune ! Comment était-ce possible ? Sa surprise retarda son intervention. Il se ressaisit. Il devait agir vite. Il coupa en deux avec son sabre la flèche qui avait traversé l’épaule du jeune elfe, et il tira la pointe qui dépassait à l’arrière. Le soldat poussa un hurlement déchirant, les yeux exorbités. Le sang fusa. Aussitôt le roi lui offrit sa lumière, comme il l’avait fait pour Legolas après que Lindir eut posé le garrot. C’était le réflexe des elfes, cela allait de soi. Il réussit à arrêter le flux de sang. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Cela n’avait pas suffi quand Legolas avait été mordu par l’araignée. Radagast avait enlevé le garrot de Legolas puis il avait pris le sang de Léa pour sauver son frère. Le roi était prêt à donner de son sang pour cet inconnu. Mais en admettant que son sang lui convienne, Radagast n’était plus là pour effectuer le transfert avec sa magie. Il souleva l’elfe dans ses bras et le porta jusqu’à son élan. Il y grimpa puis attira le blessé à lui et l’installa devant avec l’aide d’un garde. Il le maintenait d’un bras en tenant les rênes de l’autre. Il fit demi-tour jusqu’à son campement. Lentement car l’elfe gémissait.  
Il l’allongea lui-même sur son lit de camp. L’elfe avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que lui, et ses yeux maintenant clos étaient d’un bleu foncé qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était très pâle.  
Il manda le médecin de l’armée et le capitaine de sa garde personnelle. Qui était ce courageux soldat ? Selon le capitaine, le jeune elfe s’appelait Eckmar. C’était un semi-elfe précisa-t-il. Le fils d’une humaine et d’un elfe. D’un fermier elfe inconnu et d’une marchande de tissus humaine du nom de Stella Eckmar, d’après sa fiche d’enrôlement.  
Le roi frémit. Il connaissait ce nom. Il avait connu cette humaine. Du temps où il allait à Dale. L’humaine devait être morte, à présent. Elle avait été très belle et très douce, et il avait été généreux avec elle. Mais il n’était plus allé là-bas depuis qu’il avait enfin retrouvé Dame Ariel. D’ailleurs, Stella n’était déjà plus à Dale la dernière fois qu’il y était allé. Elle avait déjà acheté son commerce, sans doute, et l’enfant était né. Peut-être avait-elle recherché le fermier qui lui avait donné ce garçon. Peut-être avait-elle souffert de l’avoir élevé seule. Ou peut-être avait-elle reçu de l’aide ? Il avait été déçu ce jour-là, d’apprendre qu’elle était partie, puis il ne s’était plus soucié d’elle, et il en conçut du regret. Encore un enfant qu’il n’avait pas vu grandir.  
Legolas, fou d’inquiétude, était venu s’assurer que son père allait bien. Il ne se préoccupait guère du jeune soldat inconnu qui avait sauvé le roi par son abnégation. Mais en le voyant allongé sur le lit du roi, et celui-ci, inquiet, à son chevet, lui tenant la main, il lança un regard interrogateur à son père. Et l’œil hagard de celui-ci l’alarma. C’est à ce moment que Dame Ariel, dans l’angoisse la plus vive elle aussi, entra sous la tente. Elle avait entendu la rumeur selon laquelle le roi avait échappé de peu à la mort. Elle vit avec soulagement qu’il n’était pas blessé, mais, comme Legolas, elle constata son désarroi.  
Le médecin arriva et se précipita pour examiner le semi-elfe. Le roi ne lâchait pas sa main. Puis le médecin eut un soupir. Le soldat avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Sortirait-il du coma ? Il ne pouvait se prononcer.  
Le roi jeta un regard désespéré au blessé. Le cauchemar recommençait. Il allait perdre un fils. Un fils qu’il n’aurait pas eu le temps de connaître. Car il en avait l’intime certitude : il tenait la main de son fils. Et une idée le troubla : avait-il semé d’autres enfants ?  
Le regard désolé du roi se tourna vers Legolas et vers Dame Ariel. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour leur dire. Il tendit la main vers le blessé et parvint à articuler : « voyez ! » Ariel se pencha sur le visage du blessé.  
Elle fit seulement « oh ! » Ils échangèrent un regard. Celui du roi était à la fois désespéré et gêné. Celui d’Ariel fut compatissant et navré.  
Legolas, comme sa belle-mère, fit : « oh ! » Il resta figé un instant. Puis il ajouta sa main à celle de son père, sur celle du blessé.  
Dame Ariel se leva brusquement. Elle lança à Legolas :  
« Ne touchez pas au vin ! Je reviens. »  
Elle partit comme une fusée de feu d’artifice.  
Legolas regarda le fond de vin qui restait dans la carafe. Qu’avait ce vin de si particulier ? Il s’assit à côté de son père et l’enlaça tendrement.  
A peine cinq minutes après, Dame Ariel reparut en courant. Elle tenait son réticule. Elle en renversa le contenu sur le lit, entre les jambes du blessé. Elle s’empara d’un petit flacon de verre qui était vide. Elle l’ouvrit prestement et y versa le reste de vin. Elle referma le flacon et l’agita vigoureusement. Legolas la regardait avec étonnement. Puis elle demanda au roi de redresser le jeune elfe. Elle lui mit la tête en arrière, et elle y versa le vin, en espérant qu’il aurait le réflexe de déglutir. Il toussa, cracha, mais avala quand même une bonne partie du liquide. Son corps se cabra, à la terreur du roi. Mais le soldat ouvrit les yeux. Son regard affolé erra d’un visage à l’autre. Puis il retrouva un souffle plus calme. Il replongea dans l’oreiller, épuisé mais éveillé. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il n’en eut pas la force. Le roi fit « chut ! » et l’elfe ferma la bouche, puis les yeux.  
Le roi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il devait rester au fond du flacon un peu de l’élixir qui l’avait sauvé. Il regarda son épouse avec gratitude :  
« Vous faites encore un miracle, Madame ! »  
Elle lui sourit avec amour. Elle ne dit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Elle avait compris. Elle acceptait avec grâce ce nouveau cadeau du ciel. Un nouveau bonheur pour son roi. Elle ajouta sa main à celle de Legolas par-dessus celle du roi et de l’elfe inconnu.  
Un autre lit fut dressé pour le roi. Mais il veilla sur son fils, assis à son chevet. Le jeune elfe avait repris des couleurs. Il dormait d’un sommeil paisible. La bataille était gagnée, les deux batailles en fait. Le roi ne s’accorda qu’une heure avant l’aube pour se reposer un peu car le médecin, de retour de sa tournée, prenait la relève.  
Dame Ariel et Legolas sortirent de leur tente pour aller aux nouvelles. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi eux non plus et ils seraient bien restés sous la tente du roi, mais ils avaient songé qu’un peu d’intimité avec le jeune elfe lui serait agréable, et il leur en sut gré.  
Le roi fit revenir son capitaine et le toisa, courroucé :  
« N’aviez-vous pas remarqué cette ressemblance ? »  
Le capitaine eut un fin sourire et ne se démonta pas.  
« Oui, j’avais remarqué. Mais je voulais en savoir davantage avant de vous en parler. Je l’ai formé personnellement. Et il est prometteur.»  
Acerbe, le roi répliqua :  
« Et vous l’avez laissé exposé au danger ! »  
« Le danger est partout, Sire. Et Eckmar n’hésite pas à le braver, à me devancer. »  
« Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus ? »  
« Sa mère était une humaine. Elle avait un magasin de tissus. Elle l’a élevée seule, mais il a reçu une bonne éducation. Il recherche son père. Il prétend que c’est un riche fermier. Chaque fois qu’il a une permission, il ratisse les fermes environnantes. Il a un portrait de cet elfe. Il semble avoir du talent pour les arts, notamment le dessin.»  
Le roi resta songeur. Puis il pria le capitaine de se retirer.  
Le jeune elfe dormit encore deux jours. Le roi le faisait boire quand il reprenait conscience. Le campement ne fut pas déplacé, alors que la troupe aurait déjà dû prendre la route du retour au palais. Puis, le troisième jour, le médecin redressa les oreillers et le jeune elfe put s’assoir. Le roi n’avait pas quitté son chevet.  
Le roi ne savait comment lui parler. Il se contentait de le regarder, de le regarder, de le regarder. L’elfe était confus d’être l’objet de tant de soins. Le médecin examinait sa blessure, qui s’estompait, avec stupéfaction. Lui non plus n’avait jamais auparavant assisté aux effets de l’élixir de vie. Le roi fit servir une soupe épaisse, que le jeune héros but sans aide avec avidité, en regardant son souverain du coin de son œil inquiet, et en détournant le regard lorsqu’il croisait le sien. Il était conscient d’avoir sauvé la vie du roi, mais abasourdi que celui-ci lui ait donné sa lumière, en personne ! Et qu’il lui serve cette soupe lui-même !  
Le roi se décida à lui prendre la main, mais l’elfe eut le réflexe de la retirer, alors le roi insista, emprisonnant la main encore juvénile.  
« Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Le savez-vous ? Je vous en remercie.»  
Le jeune soldat hocha la tête en rougissant, osant à peine soutenir le regard perçant du roi, comme si celui-ci cherchait à sonder le tréfonds de son âme.  
« Parlez-moi de vous, jeune elfe. J’en sais un peu par votre capitaine. Il me dit que vous recherchez votre père. »  
L’intéressé rougit encore. Le roi fit un geste encourageant. L’elfe répondit, hésitant :  
« En effet. Pour vous dire la vérité, ma mère exerçait une profession…dégradante…Cet elfe a été généreux. Il a permis à ma mère d’acheter sa liberté et de m’élever convenablement. Je crois qu’elle l’aimait. Elle a refusé maints prétendants.  
Mais elle n’a jamais voulu qu’il sache qu’il avait un fils car elle avait peur qu’il le lui enlève. C’est seulement au moment de mourir, de vieillesse, qu’elle m’en a fait une description plus précise et que j’ai pu en esquisser un portrait. »  
Le roi demanda à le voir. Le jeune elfe le tira de la poche de sa veste trouée. Le portrait était intact. Le roi eut un nouveau pincement au cœur. C’était bien lui, sous son déguisement. Même sa broche et sa bague d’opales étaient représentées. Ce n’étaient pas les ornements royaux, mais il aimait ces pierres et s’était fait faire des bijoux plus modestes, pour un riche fermier. Il y avait de l’amour dans ce dessin. Le roi s’éclaircit la gorge :  
« Jeune elfe, ce visage ne m’est pas inconnu. Je connais ce fermier. Il fournit le palais en grains et en vin. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom mais je sais où se trouve sa ferme. Nous y passerons sur la route du retour, le détour n’est pas long. »  
Eckmar se confondit en remerciements. Puis le roi remarqua son regard effrayé.  
« Je ne lui ressemble pas. Ma mère me l’avait confirmé. Je risque de ne pas être bien accueilli. J’aurais voulu le rencontrer sans lui dire…. »  
Le roi l’interrompit doucement :  
« Eh bien je ne suis pas d’accord. Je trouve que vous ressemblez à votre père. Vous avez eu le courage de braver la mort pour me sauver. Allons ! Ayez le courage de le regarder en face ! Je gage qu’il ne vous rejettera pas. Il semblait aimer votre mère, n’est-ce-pas ? »  
« Il était veuf, m’avait-elle dit. Mais il avait un garçon qui héritera de la ferme. Pour moi je ne veux rien. Je veux juste savoir…en savoir davantage. »  
Le roi résista à l’envie de l’étreindre.  
Au cinquième jour, le jeune soldat se sentit capable de monter à cheval. Ils chevauchèrent au pas pendant encore deux jours. Eckmar était ému de voir la sollicitude dont il était entouré, et l’affection que tous lui témoignaient. A commencer par le roi, sa Dame, le seigneur Legolas et Dame Tauriel, le médecin et même son austère capitaine. On lui massait l’épaule, on le gavait de mets fins, et c’était vrai qu’il dévorait, en ce moment !  
Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ferme. Le roi avait fait prévenir Mayelle et Ghantir, qui, au comble de la joie, virent à la rencontre de la troupe. Le roi les prit à part et leur expliqua son plan. Puis il revint vers Eckmar. Il lui expliqua qu’il venait de voir les gérants de la ferme, qui assistaient le fermier, c’est-à-dire son père. Il recommanda au jeune elfe de se reposer, car le fermier n’était pas encore rentré. Ce soir, il allait en personne, enfin, rencontrer son père.  
Eckmar n’eut pas faim, au dîner, malgré les encouragements du roi et de sa famille, dont il partageait la table, à sa grande confusion. Le roi posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui acheva de le troubler, en lui disant « Courage ! Ce n’est quand même pas pire qu’une flèche dans l’épaule ! »  
Et lorsque le jeune elfe répondit « si ! » s’efforçant de sourire à la plaisanterie du roi, ce dernier le poussa doucement vers le chemin de la ferme et lui dit avec douceur :  
« Tout se passera bien. C’est un brave elfe. » 

Puis le roi rentra sous sa tente. Maintenant, il devait se changer rapidement, mettre son costume de fermier, que Dame Ariel découvrit avec un froncement de sourcil, car elle croyait que l’unique exemplaire avait été détruit dans la forge de l’auberge…et il n’osa soutenir son regard contrarié, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle souriait de nouveau lorsqu’il enfourcha un cheval de la ferme, envoyé par Ganthir, et il lui rendit son sourire, avec son nouveau visage…de grand écureuil !  
Il eut le temps de s’installer dans un fauteuil auprès du feu, avant que Mayelle fasse entrer le jeune elfe. Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la salle, jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour de la pièce, réflexe de soldat pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de danger, et ne trouva rien à dire. Le fermier, qui contemplait le feu, s’était retourné et le regardait avec bonté. Il était en tous points conforme au portrait qu’il en avait fait sur les indications de sa mère.  
D’un air engageant, le fermier lui fit signe de s’assoir dans le second fauteuil. Eckmar obtempéra, tout en ne cessant de le dévisager avec une intensité avide, mais sans pouvoir articuler un son.  
« Le roi m’a fait prévenir que vous vouliez m’entretenir d’un affaire importante, jeune elfe. Je vous écoute. »  
« Le roi…a eu ouï dire que je recherchais mon père… et lorsque je lui en ai fait la description, il vous a reconnu…Il a eu la bonté de faire un détour et m’a conduit vers vous. »  
Eckmar déglutit, mais il poursuivit en tendant le dessin :  
« J’ai fait ce portrait sur les indications de ma mère. Elle s’appelait Stella Eckmar. Elle exerçait le métier de, enfin vous savez. Il n’y a pas entre les humains la solidarité qui existe entre les elfes. Orpheline, elle a du faire des sacrifices pour élever ses deux petits frères. »  
Le jeune elfe avait de la tristesse et de la colère dans sa voix et sur son visage. Mais il ajouta doucement :  
« Elle m’a nommé Eckmar, comme son père, qu’elle aimait beaucoup et qui est mort bien trop tôt. Elle ignorait votre nom.»  
Le fermier examina le portrait. Il y eut un long silence.  
Puis le fermier dit doucement :  
« Stella. Oui, je l’ai connue. Et je l’ai aimée. Elle était douce, et très belle, et très intelligente. Pardonnez-moi, mais elle doit être morte à présent. Pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas cherché à me faire savoir que j’avais un fils ? J’aurais pris soin de vous ! »  
« Elle vous aimait. Elle vous trouvait triste, elle me disait que vous feigniez la gaîté, et elle souffrait de ne pouvoir vous consoler. Elle a été tentée de vous rechercher. Mais elle avait peur que vous ne m’arrachiez à elle. Grâce à votre générosité, elle a pu acheter sa liberté et prendre un commerce de tissus. Elle l’a bien géré, et elle m’a donné de bons précepteurs. Et vers la fin de sa vie, elle m’a encouragée à vous retrouver.»  
S’enhardissant, le jeune elfe ajouta :  
« Je ne vous ressemble pas. Alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Mais elle a affirmé que vous étiez son seul client elfe…et son préféré, parce que vous avez été bon avec elle.»  
Le fermier répondit :  
« Si ! Vous me ressemblez. Je vous l’assure. Vous êtes bien mon fils, et je n’ai aucun doute. »  
Le fermier se leva, et encouragea l’elfe à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre. Le fermier vint s’arrêter devant une psyché et il prit l’elfe par le bras pour le faire se tenir à côté de lui. Par la porte ouverte, le feu les éclairait.  
« En fait, le visage que vous voyez n’est pas mon vrai visage. J’allais retrouver votre mère sous un déguisement, que vous voyez aujourd’hui, afin de ne pas être reconnu, par mesure de sécurité. Elle n’a jamais connu mon vrai visage. Mais vous êtes mon sosie, mon cher fils. Vous ressemblez à ce que je suis réellement. Préparez-vous à un choc.»  
Pour atténuer ce choc, le roi fit apparaitre son vrai visage progressivement. D’abord les cheveux devinrent blonds, le visage s’affina, puis les yeux reprirent leur bleu profond, et enfin la bouche s’amincit.  
Le jeune elfe vacilla. Les deux visages côte à côte, l’un plus jeune, l’autre plus mûr, se ressemblaient étonnamment. Mais surtout, ce qui fit blêmir Eckmar, c’est qu’il reconnut son roi. Le jeune elfe n’avait pas de miroir à sa disposition, et ne s’était jamais rendu compte de cette ressemblance. Mais il comprit très vite qu’il était bien le seul à qui cela avait échappé.  
Lentement, le roi leva la main et caressa la joue de son nouveau fils. Et celui-ci glissa sur ses genoux, tremblant et sanglotant. Le roi s’assit sur le lit, pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage du jeune elfe. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui accentua le désarroi d’Eckmar. Mais le roi persista. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Puis il finit par le faire assoir à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il attendit longtemps que l’elfe se calme. Il se sentait aussi ému qu’au retour de Legolas. Eckmar chercha enfin un mouchoir dans sa poche, mais n’en trouvant pas, le roi lui tendit le sien.  
« Merci, Sire. Veuillez me pardonner. »  
« Non, dites « père », désormais. »  
Ils se relevèrent ensemble et s’assirent dans la grande salle auprès du feu. Le roi bombarda son fils de questions, auxquelles celui-ci répondit avec timidité. Lorsqu’il l’interrogea sur ses projets d’avenir, Eckmar sembla pris au dépourvu. Il l’avoua honnêtement. Il était si obsédé par le désir de retrouver son père qu’il ne pensait à rien d’autre. Et maintenant, il allait être un bon soldat. Il allait continuer de servir son roi. Qui rectifia encore : « père ». Mais plus tard, peut-être, prendrait-il une ferme ?  
« N’y a-t-il pas une jeune elfe ? Ou peut-être, un jeune elfe ?»  
Eckmar devint cramoisi et ne répondit pas. Le roi pensa qu’il ne serait pas le premier, ni le dernier, à avoir un enfant…différent. Il soupira, fataliste.  
« Eh bien ! » fit le roi, impatient.  
« Elle s’appelle Perdriel. Elle fait partie des gardes de Dame Ariel. C’est elle qui a eu l’idée de la ferme, plus tard.»  
Le roi eut un peu honte de se sentir soulagé. « Oh, je vois ! Elle est très jolie, en effet ! »  
Le jeune elfe opina vigoureusement. Son regard s’était illuminé.  
Le roi sourit, amusé, en pensant à Tauriel et à Legolas : « encore une belle rousse ! »  
Mayelle et Ganthir demandèrent la permission d’entrer pour dresser le couvert.  
Eckmar dévorait avec appétit, encouragé par toute la famille. Il avait un peu honte de se resservir. « Mangez, mangez » disait son grand frère « j’étais comme vous à votre âge ! » Legolas était heureux de son rôle de mentor, comme il l’avait été auprès de Lindir. Le jeu des questions et réponses continua, entre deux bouchées. Le roi précisa :  
« En vérité, la ferme appartient à Dame Ariel. Elle la destinait à sa fille, mais celle-ci, qui y a grandi pourtant, ne s’y intéresse pas beaucoup faute de temps. Elle préfère son hôpital. Je rachèterai cette ferme pour vous si Dame Ariel et ma fille le veulent bien.»  
Dame Ariel protesta :  
« Non, je ne vous vendrai pas cette ferme, Mon Seigneur ! Si Léa y consent, je vous la donnerai pour Eckmar ! »  
Après le diner, le roi posa la main d’Eckmar sur son bras et ils allèrent au campement, suivis par un Legolas souriant, afin de récupérer le paquetage du jeune elfe qui allait passer la nuit dans la ferme avec sa nouvelle famille.  
Legolas secouait la tête, tendrement moqueur, en regardant son père, tandis qu’Eckmar enfilait son sac à dos. Il glissa doucement à son père : « vous me surprenez encore, mon cher père. Je suis heureux de voir comme le bonheur vous va bien ! » Ils s’étreignirent.  
*****  
Perdriel n’avait pas osé s’approcher de la tente royale, et pas davantage de la ferme. Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé. S’il l’avait oubliée, ce n’était pas plus mal. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait fait tant de projets pour eux deux ! Du vent ! Ses compagnes de tente la regardaient avec compassion. Elles respectaient son silence. Elle sortait de temps à autre pour effectuer les corvées ordinaires. Elle regardait en direction de la ferme où Eckmar dormait désormais. Comme à son habitude le roi avait procédé à des agrandissements. Le roi ne quittait pas Eckmar un instant, et posait la main sur son épaule. La ressemblance était étonnante. Comme elle n’approchait guère le roi, elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Elle sortit son trousseau de son sac. Le soir, petit à petit, elle brodait son voile de mariée. Ils n’avaient guère les moyens d’acheter leur tenue de mariage, ils préféraient garder leurs économies pour la ferme, mais elle était habile de ses mains et parfaitement capable de créer tout ce qu’elle voulait. La robe était prête. La veste et le pantalon d’Eckmar aussi. Elle ne finirait jamais ce voile. Elle mit le sac dans le seau d’eau. Elle partit au ruisseau. Elle devait ramener de l’eau pour la soupe du soir.  
Elle serra une dernière fois le sac contre son cœur. Puis elle le lança dans le courant. Elle puisa l’eau et retourna au camp. Ses yeux étaient aussi secs que son cœur.  
Le capitaine était intrigué. Qu’avait-elle jeté dans l’onde ? Il devait faire son rapport au roi. Celui-ci voulait tout savoir de la jeune elfe sur laquelle le nouveau prince avait jeté son dévolu. Il courut le long du torrent. Mais le courant allait bien plus vite que lui. Il se retrouva imprudemment seul loin du camp mais il eut enfin de la chance. Le sac s’était coincé dans des branches mortes. Il dut cependant tremper ses bottes pour l’atteindre. Au pas de course il rentra. Il changea de bottes avant de se présenter à la ferme, nanti du paquet dégoulinant. Le roi était avec Eckmar. Ce dernier ne devait pas savoir qu’on espionnait son amie. Il fit dire au roi par le garde qu’il voulait le voir seul. Le roi congédia Eckmar, qui le salua respectueusement avec toujours son sourire timide, comme avant. Il n’avait pas pris la grosse tête. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père était le roi. Et le seigneur Legolas était son frère et le traitait avec affection. Il n’en revenait toujours pas. Le capitaine attendit que le jeune elfe s’éloigne, pensif, pour reprendre le paquet qu’il avait caché dans le buis, et le montrer au roi. Il le posa sur la grande table et entreprit de l’ouvrir. Le trousseau était trempé. Le capitaine étala la robe de mariée, le pantalon, la veste, et le voile. Perdriel avait jeté son futur bonheur et ses espoirs à l’eau. Elle avait renoncé à son fils. Comme Tauriel il y a des années. La pauvre petite devait avoir le cœur bien lourd. Pourvu qu’elle n’aille pas faire une grosse bêtise !  
Le roi fit demander Mayelle et lui expliqua la situation. Il fallait faire sécher et conserver discrètement ces vêtements. Mayelle les emmena chez elle. Elle ne put s’empêche de commenter : « Comme c’est joli ! Mais le voile n’est pas fini ! Je peux m’en charger si vous le désirez !»  
Le roi approuva l’idée. Puis il se hâta, suivi de son capitaine. Il fallait éviter que la jeune elfe fasse quelque chose d’irréparable. Elle ne s’était pas jetée dans l’eau avec son trousseau. C’était encourageant.  
****  
Eckmar avait enfin un peu de solitude pour réfléchir. Mais d’abord, avant tout, voir Perdriel. Il marcha droit vers elle. Elle revenait lentement du ruisseau et lui tournait le dos. Il s’empara du seau et, ne l’ayant pas vu venir, elle sursauta. Il voulut l’embrasser, mais la jeune elfe détourna la tête, essayant vainement de cacher son désespoir. Il lui saisit la main mais elle s’écarta brusquement. « Vous êtes prince, à présent. Vous n’avez plus rien à faire avec moi ! »  
Elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans la forêt d’un pas raide et déterminé, abandonnant le seau. Il ne la poursuivit pas, complètement désemparé. A quoi lui servait-il d’avoir retrouvé son père s’il perdait sa douce Perdriel ? Il s’assit sur le sol, anéanti. Peut-être que sans son obsession, sa ressemblance avec le roi serait-elle passée inaperçue ? Mais le capitaine l’avait vue. Il l’avait gardé près de lui pour cela, et pas pour son talent au combat. S’il n’était pas le fils du roi, aurait-il été accepté dans la garde ? Quelle était sa valeur véritable ? Il doutait de lui. Certes il avait sauvé le roi. Mais n’importe quel autre soldat en aurait fait autant. Il s’était trouvé au bon endroit, et au bon moment. Rien de plus.  
Jugeant s’être suffisamment éloignée, Perdriel se pelotonna entre deux énormes racines, et elle pleura enfin de tout son cœur meurtri. Le bonheur simple auquel elle aspirait, la petite ferme pour les deux orphelins, la flopée de petits elfes rieurs, tout s’effondrait.  
Une ombre la recouvrit. Elle leva la tête. C’était le roi. Il la toisait et la regardait d’un air mécontent. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et salua, raide, puis attendit, tête baissée. S’il la bannissait, elle ne protesterait pas.  
«Eckmar. Mon fils. Il est au désespoir car vous l’avez repoussé. Ne l’aimez-vous donc plus ? »  
La jeune elfe serra les dents : « Quelle importance ? » Elle était consciente d’être particulièrement grossière avec son souverain. Mais en effet, quelle importance ? Dans cinq minutes tout au plus elle serait remerciée. S’il lui donnait de l’argent, elle se promit de le lui jeter à la figure. Sans Eckmar, elle n’aurait plus besoin de rien. Ce n’était de la faute à personne. C’était le destin. Mais elle avait sa dignité.  
Le roi se pencha sur elle. Il répéta calmement, d’une voix grave et âpre : « Je vous ai posé une question, Perdriel ! N’aimez-vous plus mon fils ?»  
Elle soupira : « oh si ! Plus que ma vie ! » Puis ses sanglots reprirent, malgré elle.  
Mais elle redressa la tête fièrement, elle plongea dans les yeux du roi qu’elle approchait pour la première fois et elle répéta bravement : « Quelle importance, maintenant ? »  
Il gronda : « C’est moi qui décide de ce qui est important ou pas pour mon fils ! » Il était impressionné par cette petite elfe qui le bravait malgré sa peur. Comme il l’avait été par Tauriel autrefois. Et par Sandra. Les filles ! Elles avaient du cran.  
Le roi soupira.  
«Vous êtes importante pour mon fils. Je veux bien être terrifiant pour mes ennemis, mais je m’efforce d’être un bon roi pour mes sujets et un bon père pour mes enfants. Vous oubliez un peu vite que Dame Tauriel était orpheline elle aussi. Et que Lindir n’était pas plus prince qu’elle. Dame Perdriel, cela vous siérait plutôt bien. Votre ferme sera peut-être un peu plus grande que prévu.»  
Stupéfaite, elle ne répliqua pas. Elle hoqueta et renifla. Elle s’essuya les yeux et le nez avec sa manche. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Elle le prit et le remercia. Puis le roi l’attira contre lui. Complètement bouleversée, elle se remit à pleurer.  
Décidément, il allait devoir refaire provision de mouchoirs.  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu’à la ferme. Perdriel regardait à terre et tremblait. Mais son pas s’affermissait à mesure que l’espoir renaissait dans son cœur. Elle était toute menue à côté du grand roi. Il avait posé la petite main frémissante sur son bras. Il avait ralenti le pas pour l’adapter au sien.  
On vantait sa bonté, depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n’était pas une légende, finalement. Il lui paraissait si lointain, auparavant ! Elle n’avait jamais osé lever les yeux lorsqu’il passait ses troupes en revue. De loin, il était austère et majestueux. Sévère et exigeant. Elle se trouvait bien plus à l’aise avec Dame Ariel.  
En les voyant arriver, le jeune elfe se leva d’un bond. Perdriel se jeta dans les bras d’Eckmar, et le roi les laissa seuls en souriant. Comme marieur, il faisait concurrence à son épouse ! Il avait reçu une bonne leçon autrefois, il ne faisait plus souffrir inutilement ses proches. Il devait apprendre à leur faire confiance.  
*****  
La famille était toute entière dans le salon de la ferme, autour de la cheminée. Léa et Lindir étaient venus avec leur enfant, le petit Haldir, faire connaissance avec leur nouveau frère. Dame Ariel et Léa lui offrirent la ferme avec joie, sachant que tous y auraient leurs entrées chaque fois qu’ils le voudraient. Mais comme Legolas et Tauriel, pour le moment Eckmar et Perdriel désiraient encore servir dans la garde. Ils se tenaient par la main, éblouis et encore intimidés. Ils venaient de découvrir que leurs vêtements de noces avaient été retrouvés, par le plus grand des hasards, et que Mayelle en avait terminé la broderie.  
Ce fut un mariage très simple, mais rempli d’émotion et de joie. Il eut lieu dans l’oratoire de la ferme. Legolas fut le témoin d’Eckmar, et la mariée eut Léa pour témoin. Et ses parents adoptifs la menèrent à l’autel, ravis. Le roi lui-même noua le lien et remit officiellement une feuille verte à chacun des époux, comme signe d’appartenance à la famille. Cette feuille verte serait gravée sur la stèle funéraire de la mère d’Eckmar, afin de l’élever. Et la descendance des frères de Stella serait également honorée.  
Les jeunes époux, étourdis, ébahis, charmaient le reste de la famille par leur fraîcheur. Ils avaient visité leur nouveau domaine avec enthousiasme. Eckmar était un enfant de la ville de Dale et il s’y entendait en commerce. Il avait loué celui de sa mère. Il connaissait le prix des denrées et savait négocier. De son côté, Perdriel avait été élevée par les fermiers qui l’avaient découverte au pied de leur oratoire, qui l’avaient traitée comme leur propre fille, comme leurs autres enfants, qui étaient également de la fête, quoique très intimidés. Elle discutait avec Mayelle et Ganthir, étonnés et enchantés de son savoir et de sa pertinence. Perdriel aimait sincèrement Eckmar. Mais c’était elle qui « menait la barque », qui tenait la bourse commune. Eckmar la laissait faire, admiratif. Tous deux étaient prudents et avisés. Leurs camarades disaient d’eux qu’ils étaient économes pour eux, mais généreux avec les pauvres et d’un naturel spontanément bienveillant. Le roi était satisfait. La belle et sage Stella avait bien élevé son garçon. Et les généreux fermiers avaient bien élevé Perdriel.  
*****  
Dans son palais le roi avait fait aménager une nouvelle suite pour le jeune couple. Une grande fête avait été donnée car les noces s’étaient déroulées dans l’intimité familiale, et le roi voulait présenter son jeune fils à tous ses amis et alliés. On accourut de toutes parts, elfes, nains, humains, chargés de présents, et les jeunes époux, initiés à la diplomatie par Legolas et Léa, reçurent tout ce monde avec douceur et civilité. Le roi était toujours distant et réservé en public, ce que certains prenaient autrefois pour de la morgue (et c’en était !). Il trônait comme toujours au-dessus de tout son monde, avec à peine l’esquisse d’un sourire sur son visage grave. Mais en privé, il laissait son bonheur rayonner doucement.  
Il avait demandé à Eckmar s’il existait d’autres semi-elfes qui auraient pu être ses enfants. Eckmar avait répondu que non. Sa mère était restée en contact avec ses anciennes « collègues ». Elle en avait secouru beaucoup. Il avait recherché d’éventuels frères et sœurs mais il était le seul semi-elfe à sa connaissance.  
Le roi s’était encore excusé. S’il avait su, il aurait pris soin de lui. Jamais il ne l’aurait arraché à sa mère, car lui-même avait été retiré à la sienne. Il aurait fait venir sa mère au palais.  
Puis le roi avait souri tendrement à sa fille.  
« Vous aussi j’aurais aimé vous voir grandir. Si je pouvais changer cela, je le ferais.»  
Ahn Ewong était alors sorti de sa discrétion habituelle :  
« Vous vous apercevrez qu’il est juste de ne rien pouvoir changer. De ce monde-ci, vous n’avez pas la perspective suffisante pour voir toutes les implications de vos vœux. Il n’est pas bon d’être exaucé à court terme, si sur le long terme cette réalisation doit aggraver votre situation. »  
Toute la famille eut un air sceptique, et on se leva pour aller dormir.  
Ahn Ewong les salua et les regarda sortir avec un fin sourire. Ils finiraient par comprendre.  
*****  
Le roi fit un rêve étrange.  
Et Ariel fit le même.  
Elle n’était pas allée combattre à la bataille des cinq armées, dans les cuisines d’Erebor. Elle n’avait pas chanté ni dansé avec Rohen. Radagast ne l’avait pas enlevée. Elle était restée au palais, attendre avec espérance et terreur le retour du roi et de Legolas. Elle aurait voulu être là-bas, mais Ahn Ewong s’y était opposé. Le roi était revenu, triste et angoissé car Legolas n’était pas rentré avec lui. Beaucoup d’elfes avaient péri. Et Tauriel avait perdu Kili. Mais, comme Ariel l’avait suggéré, Ahn Ewong l’avait envoyée chez maître Deng.  
Et à son retour, Legolas l’attendait. Attentif mais discret. Il respectait son deuil. Il gardait ses distances. Il était courtois. Le roi pensa que son fils s’était fait une raison et lui fit rencontrer quelques demoiselles de bon lignage. Mais au bout de quelques années, il se rendit compte avec déplaisir que Legolas cachait son jeu. Il vit que les yeux de son fils étaient toujours tournés vers la belle Tauriel. Cependant celle-ci, heureusement, semblait parfaitement indifférente. Il n’avait aucun prétexte pour la bannir de nouveau. Ses états de service étaient impeccables. Elle était devenue disciplinée, discrète et elle était reconnaissante au roi d’avoir compris sa peine, comme elle avait compris la sienne. Elle avait fait des excuses publiques, avant de partir chez Monsieur Deng, et le roi lui avait officiellement pardonné. Elle le traitait avec le plus grand respect...Et avec affection. Elle se cultivait, elle lisait des livres.  
Le roi pensa qu’avec le temps, Legolas se lasserait. Il avait remarqué que Tauriel regardait son fils avec douceur et tristesse. Parce qu’elle voyait qu’il l’aimait et qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, pensait-il.  
Mais un évènement vint pulvériser sa tranquillité.  
Le printemps, la fonte des neiges, avaient fait grossir le torrent. Tauriel marchait devant Legolas sur la berge. Ils étaient seuls, ce qui arrivait rarement. Il la regardait, sa gracieuse silhouette, droite et fière, le balancement de la tresse qui disciplinait désormais ses cheveux. Il en avait le cœur serré. Mais il n’arrivait pas à renoncer à cette vision. Il se reprochait à chaque fois de ne pas la faire marcher à sa suite.

L’eau avait raviné le dessous du chemin, qui s’effondra sous ses pas. Tauriel, plus légère, était passée. Il fit une chute vertigineuse. Avec horreur Tauriel le vit disparaître dans l’eau tourbillonnante. Sans hésiter, elle plongea elle aussi dans l’eau glacée. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance lorsqu’elle percuta la cataracte. La tête de Legolas émergea. Elle le rattrapa en nageant de toutes ses forces.  
Elle soutenait sa nuque. Etait-il en vie ? Elle le tira hors de l’eau à grand-peine.  
« Seigneur Legolas ? Je vous en prie, ne mourez pas ! Que dirais-je à votre père ? Même s’il ne me tue pas, je mourrai si vous mourez.»  
Elle le mit sur le côté, pour qu’il évacue l’eau, elle le frappa dans le dos. Il toussa. Il cracha. Il respirait mais il restait les yeux clos. Alors, à genoux, elle le prit dans ses bras, elle le berça. Elle sanglotait. Elle remerciait Eru Iluvatar. Il était vivant ! Il était parfaitement conscient, mais ainsi enlacé dans les bras de Tauriel, même tous les deux trempés et glacés, il ne voulait plus en sortir. S’il bougeait, elle allait le lâcher et reprendre aussitôt sa respectueuse distance. Il se maîtrisait pour ne pas frissonner. Il fit semblant d’être inconscient. Elle embrassait son front, ses cheveux, et à sa grande stupeur, elle embrassa ses lèvres ! Il ne put s’empêcher de frémir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, comme il l’avait craint, elle le lâcha et recula. Dommage… Il s’assit, il respira largement, il s’ébroua. Puis il enleva sa veste et l’étala au soleil. Elle le regarda un instant avec stupeur. C’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait torse nu. Elle admira sa musculature, quelques cicatrices émouvantes, sa peau claire et cependant dorée, puis elle se retourna pudiquement. Elle enleva sa tunique, mais elle avait en-dessous une chemise. Elle s’installa elle aussi au soleil, à l’écart, et elle dénoua ses cheveux, tremblante de froid et d’émotion. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Comme elle avait aimé le tenir dans ses bras ! Comme elle avait eu peur qu’il meure ! Elle se détendit un peu. De là où elle était, il ne pouvait la voir. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle en avait tellement rêvé ! Mais elle n’en avait pas le droit. Elle n’était rien, et il était prince. Son père, le roi, avait coupé des têtes pour moins que cela. Mais mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle prit sa décision à l’instant. Il était en vie. Elle demanderait l’autorisation de partir. Elle prétexterait la honte de n’avoir pas pu éviter cet accident, de ne pas avoir vu le danger. Elle fuirait, loin de cette tentation, de cet amour interdit. Maître Deng lui avait proposé de devenir son assistante. Elle allait lui écrire qu’elle acceptait, s’il le voulait encore. Sinon elle irait au monastère. Elle voyait bien que Legolas en pinçait pour elle, mais elle n’avait rien à espérer. Il l’aimait depuis longtemps. Elle n’avait pas voulu le voir, quand elle était jeune. Avec Kili, tout aurait été plus simple ! Elle serait partie vivre avec les nains, qui l’aimaient bien. Elle aurait adopté leur mode de vie. Dans l’intérêt de Legolas et du royaume, elle devait sacrifier ce nouvel amour. Legolas finirait par l’oublier. Même si elle n’oublierait jamais.  
Elle avait fermé les yeux, offrant son visage à la caresse des rayons de lumière. Oh, elle était maudite ! D’abord Kili, puis Legolas. Du moins son nouvel amour était-il sauf.  
Il s’approcha sans bruit. Qu’elle était belle, offerte au soleil, la tête en arrière, les paupières closes, la poitrine en avant sous la fine chemise !  
Une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C’était lui. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu venir. Il était très doué. Quand bien même le roi lui avait interdit de lui transmettre les enseignements de Monsieur Deng. Parce qu’aucun contact physique ne leur était permis. Et de toutes façons il n’en avait pas besoin. Il était exceptionnel.  
« Je n’ai pas rêvé. Vous m’avez embrassé. »  
Elle ne protesta pas. Elle le regardait, terrifiée. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Elle recula, assise dans l’herbe.  
Il avançait, à genoux. Bientôt, elle fut stoppée par un tronc d’arbre. Elle s’aplatit. Si elle avait pu rentrer dans l’arbre ! Il était grave, presque en colère.  
« Alors ? »  
Hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus de Legolas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siens. Il posa la main sur sa joue. Elle éclata en sanglots.  
« Ne faites pas cela, je vous en prie ! Votre père… »  
Il la fit taire d’un baiser. Un long et langoureux baiser auquel elle tenta d’abord d’échapper. Mais il tenait fermement son visage. Elle succomba. Que sa bouche était belle ! Et douce ! Puis il recula.  
« Je sais ce que pense mon père ! Mais moi je n’en peux plus, de vous désirer, de vous attendre ! Vous m’avez embrassé, je n’ai pas rêvé ! Vous m’aimez ? Si vous m’avez embrassé, c’est que vous m’aimez ! Dites-le-moi enfin, par pitié !»  
Elle ne pouvait articuler un son. Mais elle opina. Il soupira de bonheur. Il la prit dans ses bras, il la colla contre lui. Elle tremblait. A travers sa chemise, il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse nu. Il écarta les pans de la chemise. Les seins de Tauriel étaient dressés vers lui, pour lui. Il les prit dans ses mains avec un gémissement de désir. Elle ne le repoussa plus, vaincue par le feu de sa passion pour lui, par ses mains si douces ! Elle chercha sa bouche et ils échangèrent encore un baiser passionné. Elle l’enlaça. Il acheva de la déshabiller fiévreusement. Enfin, enfin, elle allait être sienne ! Après toutes ces années ! Il finit de se déshabiller en tremblant. Elle se pressait contre lui. Il la caressa. Oh, sa peau claire ! Elle lui rendit ses caresses, timidement, avec une maladresse touchante. Il essaya de maîtriser son impatience. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment ! Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il n’y tenait plus. Il la pénétra. Elle eut un petit cri. Elle était vierge. Comme lui. Il s’efforça de faire preuve de douceur. Il avait écouté discrètement ce que disaient ses amis et ses soldats. Car son père ne lui avait rien appris. Elle semblait apprécier. Elle frémissait comme une feuille au vent. Elle se cramponnait à lui maintenant comme si elle ne voulait pas qu’il se retire. Pas encore. Alors il fut attentif à se retenir. Doucement, il allait et venait en elle tandis qu’elle soupirait de plaisir. Enfin, ils eurent ensemble un râle de jouissance. Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, se regardant avec émerveillement. Puis ils recommencèrent. Jusqu’à ce que le soleil disparut derrière les arbres. Ils frissonnèrent soudain. Mais leurs vêtements étaient secs. Ils se rhabillèrent. Ils marchèrent, collés l’un à l’autre. Humant le parfum l’un de l’autre. Arrivés près du palais, la fièvre les reprit. Ils trouvèrent un buisson dans lequel ils s’aimèrent encore.  
Entre deux baisers, Tauriel soupira :

« Je vous aime Legolas. J’ai appris à vous connaître. J’ai mûri. J’ai compris que les soins que vous preniez de moi autrefois n’étaient pas ceux d’un frère ou d’un ami. Je vous ai fait souffrir dans ma jeunesse et mon inconscience. J’ai découvert le sentiment amoureux avec Kili. Je l’ai sincèrement aimé. J’avais peur de vous, de la façon dont vous me regardiez. Je refusais de savoir. J’avais peur de ce que je commençais à ressentir pour vous. Vous êtes parti à cause de moi. Votre père a souffert de votre absence à cause de moi. Il a cependant été bon et il m’a pardonné. Votre patience et la sienne à mon égard m’ont émue. J’ai vu sa bonté et j’ai vu votre bonté. Je veux bien que vous fassiez de moi votre maîtresse, en toute discrétion, en attendant que le roi vous trouve une épouse à votre goût. Vous êtes si beau ! Je vous désire tant ! Plus jeune, cela me paraissait inconcevable. Je n’oublie pas que vous êtes mon seigneur, un héros, et que je ne suis rien. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre reine, je m’en irai et vous m’oublierez. »  
Il répliqua entre deux baisers :  
« Je ne suis pas partie seulement à cause de vous, Tauriel, mais parce que j’ai pris conscience que vous aviez vu juste et que le mal devait être combattu. Mon père l’a compris ensuite grâce à vous. Mais croyez- vous, Tauriel, que je veuille faire de vous une simple maîtresse ? Je vous veux pour épouse. J’ai pour vous une bague. Depuis des années. Dès à présent je veux que vous la portiez. Je détiens le lien et l’ordination qui m’ont été donnés par mon père, et je fais de vous sur le champ mon épouse. Donnez-moi votre consentement.»  
« Seigneur Legolas ! Votre père a raison. Vous méritez une princesse. Je ne puis ! »  
« Tauriel ! Il n’y aura personne d’autre que vous. Mon père a épuisé toutes les elfes qui lui paraissaient d’un suffisant lignage. Vous avez le cœur et la beauté d’une reine. Kili avait su vous le dire. J’étais jaloux de lui, mais il avait raison. Pendant que j’obéissais à mon père, il laissait son cœur parler. Maintenant je laisse parler le mien. Vous serez ma reine. Vous porterez mes enfants, pardon, nos enfants. Sinon, il n’y aura personne. »  
Il la serra contre lui. Il pleurait et elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Son seigneur pleurait ! Cela aussi, c’était nouveau. Elle lui caressa la joue, complètement retournée.  
« Je consens, Mon Seigneur ! Parce que lorsque vous ne voudrez plus de moi, la loi vous permet de reprendre votre liberté, et je vous l’accorderai sans protester. Je vous désire tant que je ne peux vous résister. Je vous aime tant ! Vous voir pleurer me bouleverse.»  
Legolas noua le lien tout en l’embrassant.  
« Tauriel, ma toute belle ! Dès que je trouverai un autre prêtre, je demanderai une deuxième bénédiction. Ainsi, il n’y aura pas de contestation possible. Si mon père m’aime, il ne s’opposera pas à mon bonheur. Mais vous avez raison. Soyons discrets. Laissons-lui un peu de temps.»  
Ils approchaient du palais. Ils remirent de l’ordre dans leur tenue. Ils arrangèrent leurs cheveux. Pour la première fois, ils peignaient les cheveux de l’autre avec leurs doigts, ivres de douceur. Il embrassa sa nuque en lui faisant sa tresse. Elle embrassa ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon la forêt ! Ils se séparèrent difficilement.  
Ils se présentèrent à la porte comme d’habitude. Elle devant, lui plusieurs pas derrière. Droits et raides et l’air sévère, comme d’habitude. Ils saluèrent les gardes sobrement, et se séparèrent sans se retourner.  
Legolas retourna dans sa suite. Tauriel dans sa chambrette à la caserne.  
Il se jeta sur son lit. Il soupira de bonheur. Il était marié. A la plus belle elfe de la Terre. Celle qu’il aimait depuis toujours. La seule, l’unique. Elle lui avait enfin ouvert son coeur et offert son corps sublime. Peut-être portait-elle déjà leur premier enfant. Pour le moment, elle portait enfin son anneau, même caché autour de son cou. Bientôt, elle l’arborerait fièrement à son doigt. Il resta longtemps à se remémorer leurs étreintes, avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux.  
Elle sortit le pendentif de son sein. L’anneau. Elle ne le portait pas encore à son doigt mais il était contre son cœur. Elle l’embrassa. Elle préférait les lèvres de Legolas, mais c’était quand même merveilleux. Elle était mariée ! Au plus bel elfe de la Terre, à celui qu’elle aimait. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte. Le retrouver. Le reprendre dans ses bras. Elle n’était peut-être pas maudite, après tout ! Elle eut du mal à s’endormir.  
Dès le lendemain, Ariel vit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux elfes.  
Ils gardaient toujours leurs distances. Mais leurs regards avaient changé. Celui de Legolas était attendri, caressant. Il avait perdu son expression inquiète et douloureuse. Celui de Tauriel était ébloui, il avait perdu son expression dure et triste.  
Ariel sourit. Ils l’avaient fait. L’Amour ! Et ils avaient envie de le refaire. Cela crevait les yeux. Au bout de trois jours de ce manège, elle les sentit prêts à exploser. Leurs échanges de regards étaient éloquents. Il fallait les aider. Elle changea les draps de son lit et elle les guetta de chez elle puis, alors qu’ils passaient devant sa chambre, l’un derrière l’autre à bonne distance, pour aller, Tauriel dans la caserne et lui dans sa suite, elle les intercepta. Elle les pria d’entrer, prétextant avoir une chose importante à leur dire.  
Ils entrèrent et saluèrent poliment. Toujours à bonne distance l’un de l’autre.  
Elle ne dit rien. Elle croisa les bras et elle les contempla, attendrie et goguenarde. Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement, puis ils comprirent. Elle avait deviné. Ils essayaient pourtant d’être discrets mais elle savait. Elle était très maline.  
Ils rougirent de confusion. Ils se regardèrent.  
« Vos yeux vous ont trahis, mes enfants. Je n’y vois plus la tristesse, mais j’y vois le bonheur… et le désir. »  
Ils n’avaient plus à se cacher devant elle. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre.  
« Alors ? »  
« Alors nous sommes mariés. Tauriel a bien voulu de moi, enfin !»  
Tauriel sourit en rougissant. Legolas tira doucement la chaînette qui se cachait dans le col montant de l’uniforme de Tauriel. L’anneau incrusté de diamants y luisait de mille feux.  
Ils étaient mariés ! Ariel était stupéfaite. Oh la la ! Comment le roi allait-il prendre la chose ? Mal ! Très très mal ! Mais Legolas rayonnait. Tandis que Tauriel rougissait, ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes.  
« J’ai célébré notre union. Mais pour éviter toute contestation, j’aimerais une autre bénédiction. Ahn Ewong est absent. Mais je ne pense pas que je devrais lui en parler. Il est loyal envers mon père et pour le moment, je préfère éviter de contrarier le roi. Connaîtriez-vous un prêtre qui saurait être discret ?»  
Ariel sourit. Tant pis, elle allait prendre le risque. Que ces jeunes gens étaient touchants ! Leur bonheur naissant, frémissant, lui faisait oublier toute prudence.  
Elle sortit le lien de sa poche. Legolas eut un sifflement de surprise. Il regarda Ariel avec un respect nouveau.  
« Il est rare qu’une elfe ait ce pouvoir ! Je ne connaissais jusqu’à présent que Dame Galadriel. Décidément vous me surprenez ! Vous n’êtes pas seulement une grande guerrière et une intendante efficace ! Mais sachant d’où vous venez, du monastère de Shem, c’est logique !»  
Ariel eut un mystérieux sourire. Legolas se fit impatient :  
« Alors pouvez-vous procéder, s’il vous plait ? »  
« Ici ? Maintenant ? »  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« Je le pourrais, en effet, mais j’aurais voulu pour vous quelque chose de plus…romantique ! »  
Ariel remit le lien dans sa poche. Legolas ne cacha pas sa déception. Mais Ariel lui caressa la joue, comme lorsqu’il était petit enfant. Elle n’avait pas fait cela depuis des siècles.  
« Demain soir, revenez me voir. Je vous prépare une petite surprise.»  
Puis Ariel eut un sourire plus large. Elle leur remit la clé de sa chambre.  
« En attendant, cet endroit est à vous. Passez une bonne nuit ! »  
Legolas enserra Tauriel étroitement avec un soupir auquel elle fit écho.  
Ariel vit leur impatience et se retint de pouffer de rire. Cependant Legolas lui demanda courtoisement :  
« Mais vous, où allez-vous dormir ? »  
Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant :  
« C’est gentil à vous, Mon Seigneur, de vous en inquiéter. Je connais un coin tranquille.»  
Ariel monta tout en haut du palais. Il y avait une alcôve de laquelle elle surplombait la salle du trône. Le roi connaissait-il cet endroit ? De là elle aurait pu lui décocher une flèche.  
Elle se devait de veiller à ce que personne ne la voie, qu’aucun ennemi ne connaisse cette cachette. Elle s’assit confortablement. Il donnait audience jusque tard dans la soirée.  
Elle le regarda, le cœur rempli d’amour et d’admiration. Alangui sur le trône, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui, ou bien debout dans toute sa majesté, il offrait un spectacle magique. La puissance et la grâce.  
Lorsqu’il sortit, les lumières s’éteignirent et elle s’endormit en souriant. Legolas et Tauriel étaient heureux. Le roi allait devoir s’y faire.  
En redescendant très tôt le matin, elle explora le grenier qu’elle devait traverser. Il y avait, à sa souvenance, quelques objets qui lui seraient utiles pour la cérémonie. Un dais de mariage, un pan de gaze blanche, des guirlandes de fleurs blanches en soie, heureusement emballés à l’abri de la poussière.  
A cette heure elle ne risquait pas de croiser grand-monde. Elle eut en effet de la chance et arriva sans encombre à la chapelle, ployant sous son chargement. Elle avait elle-même, sans en parler à quiconque, remis à neuf cette pièce abandonnée depuis le décès de la reine. Le roi ne croyait plus en quoi que ce soit, surtout pas au bonheur, et Ariel en avait le cœur navré. Elle y priait discrètement pour que son seigneur retrouve le bonheur et le chemin de ce temple. Elle installa le tout, puis, satisfaite, referma soigneusement la porte à clé.  
Le soir, elle intercepta le couple qui avait ralenti le pas, attendant son signal. Elle les guida jusqu’à la chapelle, prenant les devants afin de s’assurer que la voie était libre. Legolas l’avertit qu’ils partaient aussitôt après la cérémonie. Ils iraient en Valinor. Il ne pouvait plus mentir à son roi. Il avait préparé une lettre que le capitaine, complice, remettrait à son père le lendemain matin, le temps qu’ils prennent de l’avance. Lorsqu’Ariel ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer, ils eurent un cri de surprise et de joie. Ariel alluma les cierges, et les vitraux étincelèrent. Le souvenir que Legolas avait gardé de son enfance était celui d’une ruine poussiéreuse, et là, Ariel avait fait des merveilles avec trois fois rien. La peinture dorée paraissait fraîche.  
Le dais, les guirlandes étaient éblouissants de pureté, et le voile qui reposait sur un présentoir étincelait.  
Le jeune couple avait ses vêtements de combat, mais leur joie magnifiait leur beauté.  
Ariel portait sa robe noire et avait gardé sa capuche, pour donner de la solennité à la cérémonie.  
Legolas prit l’anneau du cou de Tauriel et le passa à son doigt.  
« Mes enfants, même si j’en ai le pouvoir, Je n’ai encore jamais célébré un mariage ! Et c’est le vôtre ! J’ai tellement rêvé de vous voir heureux !»  
Elle enregistra les consentements. Elle pleura d’émotion quand ils échangèrent le baiser. Et elle frémit de joie quand ils l’embrassèrent sur la joue pour la remercier.  
Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit brutalement.  
****

Le roi était d’humeur sombre. C’était un jour de deuil. Ce jour maudit, il y a des années, sa reine avait péri en protégeant leur enfant. Il n’avait jamais réussi à oublier. Il eut soudain envie de passer la soirée avec Legolas. Peut-être aurait-il enfin la force de lui parler d’elle, de lui dire à quel point il se sentait seul, ce jour-là plus que les autres, à quel point Legolas ressemblait à sa mère ? Il laissa ses dossiers pour frapper à la porte de son fils. Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Il entrouvrit en s’annonçant.  
La suite était vide. C’était inhabituel. Normalement, après le dîner, Legolas avait ses propres dossiers à traiter. Il aurait dû être à son bureau où les chemises étaient soigneusement empilées. Très étrange.  
Il demanda au garde du couloir où se trouvait le prince. Le garde ne l’avait pas vu rentrer après le dîner. Où était-il passé ? Le roi sentit l’inquiétude le gagner. Tauriel pourrait peut-être le lui dire ? Legolas la suivait comme un chien suit son maître. Il se dirigea vers l’arrière du palais. Il demanda au garde de le conduire à sa cellule. Il frappa poliment. Pas de réponse. Il entra en s’annonçant, comme chez Legolas. La petite pièce, monacale, était vide, comme abandonnée. Chose étrange, il n’y avait aucun vêtement de rechange, aucun objet personnel, aucune arme. Comme si elle avait fait ses bagages pour partir.  
Ils étaient introuvables. Ils n’étaient pas sortis par la grande porte. Il se rendit aux différentes sorties secrètes et demanda aux gardes. Non, ils n’avaient pas vu les jeunes gens sortir. Il décida finalement de se montrer aux cuisines. Peut-être Legolas y avait-il rejoint Tauriel ? Elle délaissait quelquefois la cantine de l’armée et y mangeait par amitié, avec Ariel et Dame Anaïse. Legolas le faisait aussi. On lui dit que c’était le cas, ils avaient bavardé tous les quatre, mais tous étaient partis. Le roi était de plus en plus inquiet. Il aurait dû lui demander de dîner avec lui comme ils le faisaient le plus souvent. Mais il n’avait jamais dit à Legolas que ce jour-là était un jour de deuil.  
Lorsqu’il passa devant la chapelle, de retour des cuisines, il vit une lueur, un rai de lumière sous la porte. Il s’arrêta, étonné. Cette pièce était désaffectée. Il saisit son épée. Il colla son oreille contre le battant. La porte était épaisse et il n’entendit rien. Il se décida. Il ouvrit brusquement.  
Ils étaient là. Tauriel et Legolas. Et ils s’embrassaient. Sous un dais de mariage. Il reconnaissait ce décor. C’était celui de son propre mariage il y a bien longtemps. La petite silhouette noire du prêtre encapuchonné se détachait sur le blanc du décor. Qui était-il ? Un nain ? Des cierges, des guirlandes ! Bon sang ! Ils l’avaient fait ! Il n’avait rien vu venir ! Tauriel ! La bague ! Etait-ce bien ce qu’il croyait ? Il en avait entendu parler. Elle étincelait au doigt de la jeune elfe.  
L’exaspération du roi était à son comble. Il se sentit seul, trahi, abandonné. Il s’avança, menaçant, libérant le passage sans le vouloir.  
Le couple profita que la voie était libre pour se lancer dans le couloir, vers la trappe de la cuisine où les nains et Bilbon s’étaient échappés autrefois. Ils devraient se mouiller un peu mais, sur l’étroit sentier qui suivait le torrent, attendaient les chevaux avec leurs bagages, et la majeure partie de la garde qui allait les accompagner.  
« Tauriel ! Je vous avais fait confiance ! Et vous, mon fils ! Vous trahissez votre sang ! »

Legolas fit de son corps un rempart pour Tauriel. Il n’osa pas dégainer son épée contre son père. Et son roi. Celui-ci tenta de l’écarter pour atteindre la jeune elfe. Ariel bondit, elle s’envola. Le prêtre était une elfe ! D’une virevolte, elle se plaça entre Legolas et son père. D’un geste vif, d’une rotation du poignet, elle enroula de son épée celle du roi, le piqua de la pointe dans la paume de sa main et la belle épée du roi tomba. Le roi, par réflexe, tâta sa main blessée mais Ariel ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir. Elle le fit reculer de la pointe de sa lame fichée dans sa poitrine jusque dans une geôle ouverte. Puis d’un rapide tour de clé, elle l’enferma.  
Stupéfait, il ne trouva rien à dire et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle l’avait attaqué par surprise et il s’était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il la reconnaissait maintenant. Ariel. L’intendante des cuisines. Il avait une vipère au sein de son palais.  
Puis la fureur s’empara de lui. Il tonna : « je suis votre roi. Je vous ordonne de me libérer sur le champ ! Sinon vous me le paierez !»  
Il secoua la porte de sa geôle de toutes ses forces.  
Son épée toujours à la main, elle ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait se démener, gravement, sans peur, sans se démonter. Il était loin de se douter qu’elle cachait son débordement d’amour à ce moment. A quel point elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour l’apaiser.  
Devant le calme apparent de sa geolière, il se sentit ridicule. Il se tut et serra les dents. Il lâcha les barreaux.  
Ahn Ewong avait pris des congés. Au pire moment. Quand il rentrerait, il aurait deux mots à lui dire… S’il était encore en mesure de le faire. L’intendant avait bien mal choisi son adjointe. Ou alors…  
La capuche noire d’Ariel était tombée dans le feu de l’action. Ses beaux cheveux blonds s’étaient déployés, auréolaient son étrange visage de chat et ondulaient jusqu’à sa taille. La beauté de cette elfe traitresse apparut au roi dans son évidence. Elle ramassa l’épée du roi.  
« Je vous la rendrai quand je vous libérerai. Quand Legolas et Tauriel seront loin. »  
Legolas était tout aussi stupéfait que son père. De même que Tauriel. Il cria presque : « Ariel, que faites-vous ? »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes enfants, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je ne le retiens que le temps pour vous de déguerpir ! Je le libérerai dans cinq jours. Il pourra assister au conseil. Ne trainez pas en route. Et je le traiterai bien.»  
Legolas ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Que faire d’autre de lui, en effet ?  
« Merci pour le lien. J’ai pu célébrer mon propre mariage moi-même, mais votre présence et votre intervention étaient un réconfort. Comment avez-vous eu l’ordination ? »  
« Vous savez d’où je viens. Je l’ai obtenue du supérieur du monastère, Maître Izir Ewong. Oui, le père de l’intendant. J’en ai l’attestation écrite. Je rédigerai l’acte et le publierai.  
Partez maintenant. Ne perdez pas de temps. Soyez en paix. Il vous aime, mais ses souvenirs le torturent. Vous avez, sans le savoir, et je l’avais oublié, choisi l’anniversaire de la mort de votre mère pour vous marier.  
Mais il n’y a pas de hasard. Votre mère s’est ainsi manifestée. Elle approuve votre union. Je sens sa présence. Votre père va se calmer, il va regretter. Il vous écrira une lettre.»  
« Et comment recevrai-je cette lettre ? »  
« J’ai sauvé un jeune aigle autrefois, lorsque j’étais au monastère. Il a promis de payer sa dette quand je l’appellerai. »  
Ariel montra un sifflet, accroché à une fine chaine autour de son cou.  
« Allez, plus vite vous partirez, plus vite je le libérerai. »  
Legolas lança calmement à son père en le regardant :  
« Je ne vous pardonnerai pas si vous lui faites du mal. Ayez confiance en elle. Elle vous est loyale et fidèle. Adieu, père, je vous aime. »  
Tauriel ajouta bravement :  
« Moi aussi je vous aime. »  
Le roi leur répondit par un grondement.  
Puis Legolas enlaça Tauriel et ils partirent vivement.  
Le chef de la garde royale leur emboîta le pas.  
Le roi lui lança « traître ! »  
Il se retourna, regarda un instant le roi avec douceur, mais ne répondit pas.  
Ariel et le roi restèrent seuls.  
Elle l’avait blessé à la main en le désarmant. Elle se raidit pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse, aucune tendresse, alors que son cœur saignait, alors qu’elle ne rêvait que de couvrir de baisers cette blessure.  
Elle héla Riel, l’apprenti cuisinier, qui observait de loin en tremblant : « apporte moi la trousse de la cuisine ! » Le jeune elfe obtempéra.  
Elle dit calmement, en regardant le roi droit dans les yeux : « Ce n’est qu’une égratignure. Vous êtes un dur à cuire. Mais je suis désolée. Laissez-moi vous soigner. »  
Elle lui fit signe de passer sa main entre les barreaux. Il obéit de mauvaise grâce. Hors de question qu’elle l’apprivoise comme un animal.  
Elle le désinfecta doucement et lui offrit un peu de sa lumière. L’œil sombre, il la regardait avec intensité. Elle avait malignement déposé le trousseau de clés et les épées hors de sa portée. Il songea un moment à l’étrangler. Il faisait peut-être une grave erreur, mais il préféra attendre et voir.  
Puis, Riel ayant remporté la trousse, elle s’assit dans les marches, en face de la cellule. Elle le regarda marcher de long en large, la pièce étant assez grande pour cela. Il avait compris qu’elle serait inflexible, pour protéger Legolas. Il se taisait.  
Elle lui parla doucement.  
« Ne blâmez pas votre chef de garde d’avoir suivi Legolas avec toute la troupe. J’en assume l’entière responsabilité. Il sait que vous ne voudriez pas qu’il ait des ennuis sur la route, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne vous trahit pas. En protégeant Legolas, il vous sauve. Je vous offre ma tête. Pour lui aussi. »  
Elle fit une pause. Elle l’admirait. Sa façon de marcher à grands pas, sa façon d’occuper l’espace. De se mouvoir. Magnifique félin.  
Elle reprit lentement.  
« Habituellement vous n’êtes pas impulsif. Mais là, j’ai eu peur. Votre douleur vous égare, Mon Seigneur. Vous donneriez votre vie pour votre fils. Aucune elfe n’est assez bien pour lui ! Mais vous vouliez le priver de son bonheur. Vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez vraiment, pour vous et pour lui. Je vous offre cette opportunité. Je vais rester ici pendant les cinq jours à venir. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne vous fasse de mal. Si quelqu’un approche, même pendant mon sommeil, je l’entendrai, aussi silencieux qu’il essaye d’être.»  
Il ne répondit pas. Mais il la regardait avec férocité.  
« Oh, il est déjà midi. Votre déjeuner doit être prêt. Si vous me promettez de ne pas gaspiller ce repas en me le jetant à la figure, je vais vous faire goûter un vin que vous n’avez encore jamais dégusté. Et je sais que votre cave est bien fournie ! J’y veille personnellement. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner !» Elle rit.  
Dame Anaïse apporta le plateau et le passa par le guichet puis repartit sans demander son reste.  
Il savoura. Autant en profiter. Il regarda Ariel et leva son verre en inclinant la tête. C’était un vin rouge léger mais fruité.  
« Il est excellent ! Qu’est-ce donc ? »  
« C’est un clos du crêt, sire. »  
« Oh ! Le vin de votre père ! Je ne sais pourquoi il refuse de m’en vendre.»  
« Parce qu’il y en a à peine assez pour la famille. Et parce qu’il aime bien détenir ce petit pouvoir. Même si j’ai tenté de l’amadouer. Mais vous en aurez un verre à chaque repas. Il a bien voulu me donner quelques bouteilles à condition que ce soit pour mon usage personnel. Il m’en voudrait s’il savait que j’ai gardé ce vin pour vous ! » Ariel eut encore un rire léger.  
Etrangement, le roi aima ce rire cristallin. Il acquiesça en silence. Au moins il était bien traité. Son premier repas de détenu était particulièrement soigné.  
« Je vais vous faire porter vos affaires de toilette. »  
Elle donna des instructions en ce sens à Riel.  
Puis elle resta silencieuse le restant de la journée. Il s’allongea sur la couchette et en profita pour se reposer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir avait-elle dit. Très bien ! Il allait mûrir sa vengeance. Mais d’abord, une sieste. Un luxe qu’il ne s’accordait jamais.  
Elle le regarda dormir. Seuls ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient visibles, dépassant de la couverture qu’elle avait également fait venir de la suite royale. Ils étaient épais et soyeux. Elle aurait voulu plonger ses mains dedans, approcher son visage du sien et… Elle pleura silencieusement. Comme elle l’aimait ! Il ne le saurait jamais. A quoi bon ? Il lui couperait la tête dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, c’est-à-dire bientôt. C’était mieux ainsi.  
Il se réveilla en fin d’après-midi. Il avait eu bien besoin de repos, en fin de compte. Il s’étira.  
Ariel soupira. Sa grâce lui poignardait le cœur, oh cruelle douceur !  
Il devait en savoir davantage sur cette traitresse. Il s’approcha des barreaux :  
« Cette manière que vous avez eu de me désarmer. Qui vous a appris cela ? Comme pour l’ordination, cela vient du monastère de Shem, n’est-ce pas ? Ahn Ewong me l’avait dit. Vous faisiez partie de la garde. Vous êtes veuve m’a-t-il dit aussi. Qui était votre époux ? »  
« Il s’appelait Erend de Fir. »  
Le roi eut un regard étonné.  
« Le Erend de Fir de la légende ? »  
« Lui-même. Et ce n’était pas une légende. C’est arrivé. »  
« Je ne savais pas qu’il avait une épouse. »  
« J’ai préféré que cela ne se sache pas. Je n’ai pas besoin de pitié. »  
Elle se tenait assez loin de lui. Il regardait son épée à elle, mais il savait qu’elle ne le laisserait pas l’attraper. C’était une très belle arme, avec deux diamants sertis dans la poignée. On racontait qu’Erend de Fir en avait une semblable, dans son cercueil. Il arrivait que des époux s’offrent mutuellement leurs armes. Il eut une montée d’amertume en pensant à sa reine. Elle lui avait offert ses sabres, il lui avait offert les siens, mais rien n’avait pu la sauver. Ariel non plus n’avait pu sauver son époux.  
Il resta songeur. Les elfes de Shem étaient les mieux formés de tous. C’était probablement une redoutable guerrière, comme Tauriel. La botte qu’elle avait utilisée contre lui était remarquable.  
« Vous devez vous entraîner régulièrement. Je ne vous ai jamais vue faire. »  
« Je pars tôt le matin. Je vais dans une petite clairière où ne va jamais personne.»  
Il continua de l’interroger. Elle avait deux sœurs plus jeunes, qui étaient mariées. Elle avait une nièce et un neveu de la première. Une autre nièce de la deuxième. Elle répondait sobrement et calmement à ses questions, en le regardant gravement droit dans les yeux, toujours avec son invincible tranquillité.  
« Ne vous avisez pas de vous venger sur ma famille, Mon Seigneur. Il faudra que ma tête vous suffise. Sinon mes amis du monastère seront bien plus sévères que moi. Ils n’aiment pas les injustices.»  
Elle avait parlé d’une voix douce et implacable. Il ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses dires.  
Le dîner fut aussi savoureux que le déjeuner. Encore un verre de ce divin clos du crêt. Il le sirota lentement. Lorsqu’il aurait décapité cette insolente, son père ne lui permettrait plus d’en boire.  
Deuxième jour. Il fit une petite grasse matinée. Comme la sieste, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... des siècles. Il eut droit à un petit-déjeuner somptueux, toujours apporté par Dame Anaïse, mais choisi par Ariel comme le dîner de la veille.  
Il prit une douche. Les cellules étaient bien équipées. Les prisonniers bien traités. L’eau qui coulait en permanence, et qu’une astucieuse gouttière mobile permettait de dériver vers la douche, était froide, mais cela le revigora. Il avait tous les accessoires et le linge qu’il lui fallait. Un pan de mur le protégeait des regards.  
Ariel soupira encore. Elle ferma les yeux. L’imaginer nu était un délicieux supplice. Puis elle rit. Les nains, lorsqu’ils étaient prisonniers, n’en avaient pas fait grand usage, de ces commodités !  
Le restant de la matinée, il se tut, et Ariel également. Elle le regardait sans hostilité. Il lui trouva un mélange de tristesse et de sérénité. Elle n’avait pas peur du sort qui l’attendait. Elle aimait Legolas et se sacrifiait pour lui. Elle était plus âgée que son fils, mais encore jeune.  
Midi. Un nouveau succulent repas et un verre de ce délicieux vin qu’il ne boirait bientôt plus. Il savoura.  
L’après-midi, après sa sieste, il reprit son interrogatoire.  
Que s’était-il passé après son veuvage ? Elle était réticente. Comme il insistait cruellement, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Vous croyez avoir plus souffert que n’importe qui d’autre ? Vous vous trompez. Je sais exactement ce que vous avez traversé, et ce que vous vivez encore.  
Ce qui est le plus difficile, ce n’est pas de ne plus pouvoir recevoir, mais de ne plus pouvoir donner.  
Vous au moins vous avez eu un fils ! Moi je n’ai rien. »  
Elle montra ses poignets. Plusieurs cicatrices se voyaient nettement.  
« Ahn Ewong m’a maintenue en vie contre mon gré. J’ai fini par quitter ma famille pour l’épargner. Etrangement, ici j’ai retrouvé une raison de vivre. »  
« Mon fils, je suppose… »  
Elle eut un petit rire. Elle ne le détrompa pas. Elle coupa court. Ils gardèrent un silence farouche, seulement ponctué par le dîner, toujours aussi soigné.  
Troisième jour. Il refusa de lui parler. Il pensait en savoir suffisamment sur elle. Veuve, et Legolas parti, elle n’avait pas peur de la mort. Il n’aurait pas de libération anticipée, mais il était sûr qu’elle tiendrait sa promesse. Elle le libérerait sans lui faire de mal. Car il était pour elle le père de Legolas avant d’être le roi. Mais après le dîner, à la faveur de l’ombre du soir, c’est elle qui commença :  
« Avez-vous réfléchi ? Chaque fois qu’un semblant de bonheur apparaît, vous le sabordez. Que ce soit le vôtre, passe encore, mais celui des autres…  
C’est vous qui auriez dû les marier, et avec joie. Vous m’avez volé leur banquet de mariage. J’avais des idées magnifiques pour la décoration et le menu. J’aurais suspendu au plafond une résille, d’où j’aurais fait descendre une multitude de roses blanches et flamme, tête en bas. Une voûte de roses.  
Et je ne vous parle pas du repas ! J’avais des idées de verrines ! Et le dessert ! Une pièce montée en forme d’olifant, comme celui que Legolas a vaincu.  
Vous complaire dans le malheur, est-ce être fidèle à votre reine ? Est-ce qu’elle aurait voulu cela pour vous ? Si la reine était là, elle se réjouirait que Legolas épouse une naine, pourvu qu’il soit heureux. Tauriel n’est pas d’un noble lignage, pensez-vous, mais ni vous ni personne ne savez rien de cette orpheline trouvée bébé, seule dans la forêt. Elle était richement vêtue, m’a-t-on dit. Elle est noble de cœur, belle et solide. Elle portera des enfants magnifiques. Et Legolas sera très heureux. Vous devriez vous réjouir qu’elle ait fait le deuil de Kili et que Legolas soit enfin comblé. N’est-ce pas cela que vous désirez au fond de vous ? Vous auriez préféré qu’il se morfonde encore pendant des années ? Vous auriez préféré qu’il épouse la si fade et si terne Demoiselle Arhedel ? Vous l’auriez préférée à votre reine, vous ? Et vous les avez laissés imprudemment patrouiller ensemble…  
Il est comme vous. Vous aussi avez fait le choix de l’amour contre l’avis de votre père. Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Comme vous, j’ai fait le choix de l’amour. Comme vous, je n’ai pas obtenu le résultat escompté. Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Pas plus que vous ne regrettez le vôtre.  
Vous avez aimé. Vous avez été aimé. Beaucoup n’ont même pas eu le peu que nous avons eu. Et votre fils vous aime toujours. Et Tauriel. Et votre garde. Et votre armée. Et votre peuple.  
Si vous ne vouliez pas que Legolas cède à l’amour, c’est parce que vous avez une peur panique que Legolas souffre comme vous-même avez souffert et souffrez encore. Vous auriez voulu que Legolas soit comme Oropher. Mais Legolas est comme vous. Il préfère le risque de l’amour à un ennui… mortel ! Il ne souffrira pas. Il sera très heureux. Toutes les amours ne sont pas maudites !  
Et tout le monde se trompe sur votre père. Ma mère, qui l’a servi, vous vous en souvenez peut-être, m’a raconté une étrange histoire.  
Un matin de décembre, elle est entrée de bonne heure dans son bureau, plus tôt que d’habitude, sans frapper, le croyant encore au lit. Elle remplaçait une collègue, donc avait du travail en supplément. A sa grande surprise, il était assis à son bureau. Ma mère pense qu’il ne s’était pas couché. Le jour n’était pas levé, le feu se mourait. Elle a vu distinctement une larme sur sa joue.  
Il a fait prestement disparaître un portrait qu’il regardait. Le bord droit du papier était brûlé. Elle n’a pas pu voir qui était représenté. Elle a fait celle qui n’avait rien vu, enjouée, elle l’a taquiné sur le fait qu’il travaillait trop. Ils s’estimaient bien. Elle pense qu’il n’était pas dupe, mais qu’il lui savait gré de sa discrétion. Elle ne m’a révélé ce fait que bien après son décès, qui l’avait profondément affectée.  
Quand je vous aurai libéré, examinez bien votre bureau. Vous n’en connaissez pas tous les tiroirs secrets, je pense.  
Vous avez jeté au loin la clé de votre cœur et je ne vais pas me baisser pour la ramasser. Vous pouvez vous détruire si vous le voulez, mais arrêtez de contaminer votre entourage. Vous avez fait fuir votre joyeux petit garçon, si lumineux qu’il éclairait ce sinistre palais. Vous l’avez très bien élevé, ce qui vu votre caractère est étonnant ! Mais il doit y avoir du bon en vous ! »  
Ariel rit. Le roi écoutait, renfrogné.  
« Il est un adulte intelligent, équilibré, sage et compatissant à présent. Il est un héros. Vous devriez avoir confiance en lui et en ses choix. Ils ont toujours été bons.  
Quel gâchis !»  
Soudain, elle sanglota. Elle frappa les barreaux de colère.  
« Pleurez, je vous en prie, vous pouvez pleurer sur vous-même, sur votre folie, sur les beaux cheveux de Legolas que vous ne pourrez plus respirer en l’étreignant, sur les tresses que vous lui faisiez, sur vos entrainements ensemble, sur ses sourires, sur l’admiration qu’il vous portait enfant et sur l’amour qu’il vous porte toujours. Il comprend votre chagrin, mais il a raison de s’en protéger. Pleurez, je vous en prie, sur votre bonheur enfui, sur les petits-enfants rieurs que vous ne verrez pas. Sur son bonheur de père que vous ne partagerez pas. Pleurez sur les dessins que vous ne ferez pas. Vous lui écrirez tout cela et lui demanderez pardon, et vous lui souhaiterez tout le bonheur du monde. Et vous le rejoindrez un jour et vous le serrerez dans vos bras enfin. Avec Tauriel, qui le rend si heureux. Et vos petits-enfants auront grandi, mais ils vous aimeront car Legolas leur dira du bien de vous, malgré tout.»  
Remué jusqu’au fond de lui-même par le chagrin d’Ariel, qui faisait résonner le sien, il sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa gorge. D’une voix éraillée, il lui dit : « partez, laissez-moi seul ! »  
Elle obéit. Elle s’éloigna vers les cuisines. Elle en profita pour se servir elle-même un frugal dîner. Elle respecta sa pudeur. Enfin, il pleurait. Comme elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras ! Il irait beaucoup mieux demain.  
Quatrième jour.  
Il avait sangloté presque toute la nuit comme il ne l’aurait pas cru possible. Il se sentait désormais plus léger, mais il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il fit la grasse matinée, mais pas trop. Il réfléchit. Ariel était revenue aux aurores et le surveillait toujours. Elle le regardait sans peur, avec gravité. Elle savait ce qui l’attendait. Il pensa qu’elle espérait la mort comme une délivrance de son amour impossible pour son fils. Il admira malgré lui son abnégation. Et il eut honte de lui.  
Puis l’après-midi, après le déjeuner, toujours aussi royal, avec son verre de clos du crêt qu’il apprécia d’autant plus que c’était l’avant-dernier, il entama une petite sieste. Il y prenait dangereusement goût.  
Lorsqu’il se réveilla, Ariel le regardait toujours. Vêtue de noir, ses cheveux attachés sous sa capuche, il se dit qu’une telle beauté abandonnée, c’était également un beau gâchis. La donneuse de leçon ne valait pas mieux que lui.  
« Vous n’avez rien fait vous non plus, Madame (elle remarqua son nouveau titre. Ce n’était plus la simple Ariel), pour égayer le palais, avec vos robes monacales ! N’en avez-vous pas d’autres ? »  
Ariel rit :  
« Vous n’avez pas tort ! Un point pour vous ! Il m’en reste deux, du temps d’avant mon veuvage. Elles doivent puer la naphtaline !»  
« Changez-vous, par pitié ! Ces robes noires informes sont détestables ! Et enlevez ce foulard ! »  
« S’il n’y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir… »  
Elle partit en emportant les clés, comme chaque fois qu’elle le laissait brièvement seul. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait le libérer…ou le tuer.  
Elle revint rapidement revêtue de la robe bleue, dernier cadeau d’Erend. Elle sentait la naphtaline, en effet, mais Ariel était transformée. Le roi le constata avec surprise. La taille fine de l’elfe était mise en valeur. Il avait un bijou dans son palais et ne l’avait pas remarqué. Ariel dissimulait bien ses appâts sous ses tenues austères et informes. Bijou ? Vipère ? Il ne savait plus.  
« N’avez-vous donc point de parure ? »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l’exaspération.  
« Si. J’y retourne. C’est bien parce que c’est vous ! »  
Lorsqu’elle revint, elle avait des boucles d’oreilles en or avec des pierres bleu turquoise, un collier d’or d’où pendait une turquoise, et un diadème assorti.  
« Vous ressemblez enfin à une elfe. »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Pour ce que cela me sert au travail ! »  
« Et l’autre robe ? »  
« C’était ma robe de mariée. »  
« Montrez-la moi. »  
Elle poussa un gros soupir.  
« Si cela peut vous distraire ! »  
Lorsqu’elle revint, il fut charmé, bien malgré lui, et il en fut conscient. Elle était ravissante. Dame Anaïse qui observait de loin en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Ariel en cette mariée radieuse.  
La robe blanche était d’une simplicité pleine de grâce. Elle allongeait sa silhouette. Le décolleté en bandeau dévoilait ses jolies épaules. Mais le voile et le diadème étaient somptueux.  
Il ironisa : « Si vous vous étiez montrée plus souvent ainsi, c’est peut-être vous que Legolas aurait aimée ! »  
« Auriez-vous consenti à cette union ? Pas davantage ! »  
Il vit le visage d’Ariel se crisper. Elle retenait visiblement ses larmes. Elle répliqua sèchement :  
« Le défilé de mode est terminé. C’est l’heure du dîner. Le dernier en tant que mon prisonnier. Demain, comme promis, je vous libérerai après le petit-déjeuner. »  
Et le lendemain, c’est ce qu’elle fit. Sans hésiter, une fois que Dame Anaïse eut remporté le plateau et se fut éloignée prudemment. Elle avait remis une robe noire.  
Elle lui ouvrit, puis pendit le trousseau de clés à son clou. Elle lui tendit son épée, à plat sur ses deux mains. Elle ajouta la sienne posément. Sans un mot, il accrocha les deux épées à sa ceinture. Puis elle lui annonça qu’elle avait des cadeaux pour lui, il lui restait notamment du clos du crêt, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lui emboita le pas, un jeune et nouveau garde, qu’elle avait trouvé il ne savait où, car presque tous avaient suivi Legolas, fermant la marche. Il intima au jeune soldat de rester à l’extérieur. Il entrait pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Elle était d’une simplicité monacale. A gauche, un grand lit de bois clair. Pas de table de chevet. Au milieu, deux étroites fenêtres fermées par un vitrail avec un arbre de vie. Entre les deux, un bureau qui servait aussi de coiffeuse, sur laquelle il y avait un petit miroir, et une chaise très ordinaires. Puis une table ronde toute simple, sans nappe, sur laquelle était posée une petite harpe. Un coffre en bois était rangé dessous. Quatre chaises autour. A droite, l’entrée de la salle d’eau fermée par un rideau, et la cheminée devant laquelle étaient posés une natte de jonc et un tabouret de prière. Même pas d’armoire pour les vêtements, juste deux patères près du lit. Pas d’étagères, pas de bibelots, pas de portraits aux murs.  
Elle alla dans la salle d’eau et ramena un panier contenant trois bouteilles qu’elle y tenait au frais. Le clos du crêt. Un excellent vin qu’il boirait parcimonieusement en pensant à elle. Puis à sa grande surprise, dans la tête de lit, elle ouvrit une trappe en forme de rosace et en retira deux sacs en brocard doré.  
Elle ouvrit le premier. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le premier numéro du troisième et dernier tome des brefs moments d’Elener Tokoro. Il le lui avait dédicacé « A Ariel, qui parie pour la vie. » Il lui faudrait éclaircir ce mystère. La poétesse prometteuse, à qui Elener avait dit avoir dédicacé l’ouvrage, c’était elle ? L’autre sac était une bourse qui contenait une coquette somme. Toutes ses économies. Elle mit le tout dans le panier.

Brutalement, elle se mit à genoux et lui baisa la main. Elle embrassa la minuscule cicatrice. Elle embrassa ses cals, dus au maniement des armes. Elle le remercia et s’excusa. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir lui lâcher la main. Puis elle y posa le sifflet, pour appeler l’aigle, et il le mit machinalement dans sa poche.  
D’un geste habile, elle rassembla ses cheveux en chignon, puis elle attendit son exécution, tête baissée. Avec rudesse il lui ordonna de se lever. Il la tira par le bras. Il prit une grande respiration. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Si elle criait et se débattait, il s’empresserait de sortir. Il se pencha sur elle. Il l’embrassa.  
Elle sembla se tétaniser, comme hypnotisée alors il en profita, il insista doucement. Il l’enlaça. Il la sentit frémir et elle mit soudain ses bras autour de lui. Elle lui enserra convulsivement la taille. Elle tremblait toujours. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit. Elle le regardait gravement, mais elle répondait à ses baisers.  
Puis il s’écarta d’elle. Avec un peu de chance…  
Il se lança : « je peux vous offrir davantage, Madame. » Il montra le lit. Il vit sa stupéfaction. Elle accepta de la tête. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus parler. Il insista. Il voulait être sûr de son consentement, car il la désirait tant qu’une fois lancé, il ne pourrait plus s’arrêter. Elle opina de nouveau. Il dissimula son soupir de soulagement. Il était déjà en érection. Il commença de délacer sa robe. A sa grande joie, elle commença de déboutonner son costume. L’affreuse robe noire tomba au sol avec un bruit soyeux qu’il trouva délicieux. Ariel était nue. Elle était plus que belle. Elle fit descendre sa veste le long de ses bras et il la laissa chuter. Elle déboutonna son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient alors il l’aida. Elle le regardait sans sourire. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit, puis il la recouvrit. Il embrassa ses jolis seins ronds et hauts, fermes et doux. Il caressa sa peau claire. Il embrassa son ventre. Elle répondait à son désir. Elle embrassa sa gorge et sa poitrine. Elle caressa ses épaules et son pubis. Il avait du mal à se réfréner mais il attendit qu’elle soit prête. Ses seins, son corps, se tendaient vers lui, la décollant du lit. Elle haletait doucement. Ses yeux grands ouverts dardaient les siens. N’y pouvant plus tenir, il la pénétra. Elle eut un gémissement et il ne put s’empêcher d’y faire écho. Il sentit nettement les vagues de son plaisir à elle, qui stimulaient son plaisir à lui.  
Ils recommencèrent leurs jeux, avec fougue, avec douceur, avec tendresse.  
Enfin rassasiés, ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre sans parler, front contre front, leurs cheveux emmêlés. Elle le regardait toujours intensément. Puis il s’arracha d’elle. Le garde, dehors, devait se demander ce qu’ils faisaient. Il s’inquiétait certainement pour sa sécurité.  
Lorsqu’il sortit, il vit le soulagement du jeune elfe. Il lui intima l’ordre de garder la porte, puis il hâta le pas pour aller au conseil. Les couloirs bruissaient de rumeurs et l’on s’écartait prudemment de son chemin. Mais il n’avait pas l’air en colère. Un sourire satisfait errait sur ses lèvres. Cela inquiétait encore davantage le palais. Quand il exploserait, ce serait dévastateur. Ils tremblèrent pour Ariel.  
Sa décision était prise. Il n’allait pas tuer cette insolente et délicieuse petite elfe. Il avait un plan. Il respecterait ainsi le vœu de Legolas qu’elle soit épargnée.  
Il ne parla pas de Dame Ariel durant tout le conseil. Il fit exactement comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il lança seulement après avoir salué, alors que les membres du conseil se levaient : « l’exécution de Dame Ariel aura lieu après-demain, au soir. » Cela jeta un froid dans l’assistance. Qui n’osa faire aucun commentaire.  
C’est à ce moment que le chef de sa garde, le traître, se présenta devant lui. Cela signifiait que Legolas avait bien embarqué. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. Le capitaine lui tendit une lettre. Il reconnut l’écriture de son fils. Il la glissa dans sa poitrine sans la regarder. Il se contenta de faire part de la date de l’exécution d’Ariel. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux du soldat.  
« Estimez-vous heureux qu’à sa demande, vous ne soyez pas exécuté avec elle. En revanche, vous allez repartir sur le champ. Vous allez prévenir ses parents et revenir avec eux. Immédiatement. »  
Le garde ouvrit la bouche, atterré par tant de cruauté. Puis il vit un fin sourire sur le visage du roi. Et une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Alors il comprit. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait las, il était revenu d’une traite, il avait galopé comme un fou, épuisé plusieurs chevaux, et il aurait bien voulu se reposer, mais il décampa.  
Une fois son capitaine parti, le roi sortit la lettre de sa veste. Legolas. Il avait espéré partir en catimini.  
Il fut un long moment avant de se décider à l’ouvrir. Supporterait-il de lire les reproches qu’il méritait ?  
Mais il n’y avait aucun reproche à son encontre. Son fils était plein de douceur et d’amour.  
« Mon bien-aimé père, mon seigneur, mon roi,  
Quand vous recevrez cette lettre, je serai en route vers Valinor. Avec ma chère Tauriel qui a bien voulu m’épouser enfin. Elle a enfin avoué qu’elle avait, jour après jour, appris à m’aimer. Si elle a mis beaucoup de temps à d’abord se l’avouer à elle-même, c’est parce qu’elle avait conscience de sa position, et par amour et respect pour vous. Car elle vous aime et vous respecte. Et elle sait que vous avez un bon cœur sous votre carapace. Elle ne me repoussait que parce qu’elle partageait votre vue (cependant erronée) sur le fait que je méritais une princesse. A son retour, lorsqu’elle a compris que je m’intéressais encore à elle, elle voulait repartir à nouveau chez son maître d’armes. Ou alors au monastère. Heureusement, il s’est produit un accident. Raviné par les crues, le chemin que nous suivions s’est effondré sous mes pas, me projetant dans le torrent. Parce qu’elle était plus légère, elle était passée.  
Elle a plongé pour me sauver. J’ai fait semblant d’être vivant mais inconscient. Elle était bouleversée, et elle m’a embrassé ! Ce qu’elle n’aurait jamais osé faire si elle ne m’avait pas cru évanoui. J’ai profité de son désarroi pour lui arracher ses doux aveux. Petit à petit, elle avait appris à m’aimer. Ma patience a été récompensée. Mais elle se refusait encore à moi pour vous obéir. Elle me disait que je méritais une princesse. Elle me repoussait de ses mains, terrifiée. Mais à force de baisers, et de caresses, elle devint enfin mienne. Je n’avais jamais connu de plus grand bonheur. Je suis enfin devenu pleinement adulte, père. Je m’étais gardé pour elle, et elle était encore pure. Elle me disait qu’elle consentait à être ma maîtresse, le temps que je trouve ma reine. Mais je ne voulais pas la déshonorer.  
Je l’ai aussitôt épousée, lui arrachant son consentement. Elle a promis que si je désirais reprendre ma liberté, elle ne me causerait aucune difficulté. Elle était terrifiée, non par votre courroux, la perspective d’une punition, mais par l’idée de vous avoir trahi, par le sentiment d’avoir été faible, d’avoir failli à son devoir qui était de me protéger contre moi-même. Cependant je désirais vous informer avec ménagement, alors nous avons décidé d’être discrets.  
Puis Ariel est intervenue. Elle est très intelligente et observatrice. Elle a senti que quelque chose avait changé entre nous. J’étais si heureux, père ! Et Tauriel aussi. Cela se voyait, selon Ariel, d’où ma décision de hâter mon départ. Je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait un prêtre, pour éviter toute contestation…et elle l’était ! Elle vient du monastère de Shem où elle a reçu l’ordination.  
En apparence je choisis mon bonheur à votre détriment. Vous penserez que je déserte et que je vous abandonne seul à la tête du royaume. Mais ce n’est que provisoire. Un jour ou l’autre il vous faudra partir et vous nous rejoindrez. Notre temps s’achève en ce monde. Nous avons tracé une voie que les hommes suivront.  
J’ai confiance en votre capacité à vous ressaisir comme vous avez su le faire en des temps bien plus difficiles. Dites-vous bien que sans Dame Tauriel, je n’aurais pas eu d’héritier. J’espère que bientôt notre famille va s’agrandir. Vous serez un jour un merveilleux grand-père.  
En attendant, vous n’êtes pas aussi seul que vous le pensez. L’intendant Ewong est digne de confiance. Il a su vous entourer d’un personnel fidèle et dévoué. Tout votre conseil, votre garde qui assurera ma sécurité jusqu’à l’embarquement, votre armée, Ariel, Dame Anaïse, le sieur Mirven, et tous les autres.  
Mes pensées vont vers vous avec espoir et tendresse.  
Votre fils, inconditionnellement, éternellement aimant et reconnaissant pour tout l’amour que vous lui avez donné. »  
Le roi s’accorda encore quelques larmes.  
Le soir même, il retourna voir Ariel. Il la désirait de nouveau et il espérait qu’elle serait dans d’aussi bonnes dispositions que le matin. Elle voulait bien de lui encore. Ils firent l’amour avec gravité, ferveur et douceur. Elle ne cilla pas quand il lui annonça son exécution qu’il voulait publique pour le surlendemain soir. Elle le remercia et l’embrassa sur la bouche ! Il détourna la tête et il sortit.  
Il revint le lendemain soir. Elle l’accueillit comme la veille, sans sourire, mais elle se donna à lui avec la même passion qui n’était pas feinte, il en était sûr. Il sentait son plaisir. Elle se cramponnait à lui. Elle croyait qu’elle allait mourir le lendemain. Elle profitait. Elle devait penser à Legolas. Mais elle ne fermait pas les yeux pour mieux se le rappeler. Elle le regardait, lui, toujours avec une rare intensité, qui le laissa perplexe. Cherchait-elle une ressemblance ? Legolas ressemblait davantage à sa mère.  
Le jour dit, en fin d’après-midi, le capitaine de la garde vient chercher Ariel. Il arborait un visage grave et triste. Mais Dame Ariel semblait d’une telle sérénité ! Le roi l’admira. Elle avait encore mis une robe noire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. La ligne de son cou était si gracieuse ! Le garde la tenait fermement par le bras mais elle marchait vers le centre de la salle d’un pas résolu. Elle le regardait avec la même intensité, sans peur, sans haine.  
Elle s’agenouilla et posa sa tête sur le billot sans aide. Il évita son regard. Il échangea un signe discret avec le capitaine de la garde. Les parents d’Ariel approchaient bien. Il fallait qu’ils arrivent au moment opportun.  
Le roi fouettait l’air de sa lame. Il fit un sourire féroce.  
Dame Anaïse et Riel fondirent en larmes. Le murmure dans la salle s’accrut.  
Une cavalcade se fit entendre. Il feignit un air exaspéré.  
« Qu’est-ce encore ? »  
Juste à temps. Les parents d’Ariel arrivaient en courant. Le roi remarqua qu’ils se tenaient par la main. C’était un couple uni et heureux. Ils désiraient mourir ensemble. Il en eut étrangement le cœur serré. Il n’avait pas eu cette chance. Ariel avait hérité de leur beauté. Ils se placèrent entre Ariel et le roi. Ils se jetèrent à ses genoux.  
Ariel se redressa et elle eut un rugissement de colère. « Qui les a prévenus ? C’est d’une inqualifiable cruauté ! Faites-les sortir d’ici ! »  
Qu’elle était jolie dans sa fureur ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en le regardant. Il prit un air étonné en levant les sourcils.  
« En effet, que faites-vous là ? »  
« L’un de vos soldats nous a prévenus. Pitié, sire, pitié ! Notre fille n’est pas mauvaise. Nous l’avons bien élevée! Mais depuis la mort de son époux, Erend de Fir, elle a perdu la raison, elle a essayé de se tuer, elle a survécu grâce à Ahn Ewong, mais elle n’est pas méchante. Elle n’a jamais fait de mal à personne. Elle ne vous a fait aucun mal. Sacrifiez-nous à sa place, de grâce !»  
Il y eut un nouveau murmure dans l’assistance. Ariel était la veuve d’Erend de Fir ? Elle n’en avait jamais rien dit. Cela augmenta encore la compassion que le palais avait pour elle.  
Il se pencha sur les parents à genoux.  
« Vraiment ? Vous l’avez bien élevée ? » Il fit un « ha ! » sarcastique.  
« Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Tout allait bien jusqu’à la mort tragique de son époux. Le fait qu’elle n’ait pas pu avoir d’enfant l’a rendue folle. Elle n’avait plus de raison de vivre et elle ne s’en est jamais remise. Elle s’est attachée à Legolas. Mais elle est foncièrement gentille.»  
« Oh vraiment ! » Le roi haussa le ton.  
« Elle est redoutable sous son air innocent. Elle m’a mis en cage comme un animal. Devant tout le palais ! Personne n’a osé lui tenir tête ! Je me suis senti parfaitement ridicule ! »  
« Mais elle voulait seulement protéger Legolas ! Elle ne vous a pas fait de mal ! Vous êtes son père !»  
« En effet, je dois le reconnaître ! Et j’ai enfin pu goûter de votre vin ! »  
« Vous en aurez autant que vous voudrez si vous l’épargnez, Mon Seigneur ! »  
« C’est tentant ! Votre vin est le meilleur de toute la terre du milieu. Et vous m’avez bien servi autrefois. Et Erend de Fir également. Soit. J’épargne votre fille. Mais elle restera prisonnière le temps que je jugerai bon. Qui peut être sera très long. »  
Il fit à son capitaine un signe dédaigneux :  
« Emmenez-la dans sa chambre et enfermez-là ! »  
Le capitaine prit un air féroce, tira Ariel vers le haut et la traîna par le bras dans le couloir. Mais une fois à l’abri des regards, il ne put réprimer son sourire. Bien joué ! Et il allait enfin pouvoir dormir…  
Lorsqu’il remit son épée dans son fourreau, le roi entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de toute l’assemblée.  
Il ne laissa pas les parents d’Ariel l’embrasser. Il aboya :  
« Relevez-vous, et suivez-moi ! »  
Ils obéirent. Le roi les fit assoir devant son bureau. Ils se tenaient encore par la main. Debout, il les toisa de toute sa hauteur.  
« Avant de penser mourir, votre fille a jugé bon de me raconter une anecdote à propos de mon père. Dont vous avez été le témoin, Madame. »  
Il répéta le récit d’Ariel. Il avait suivi son conseil et réexaminé le bureau. Il y avait découvert deux tiroirs secrets. Combien y en avait-il d’autre ? Il allait continuer son exploration.  
« Reconnaissez-vous la jeune elfe sur ce portrait ? »  
Ce visage d’elfe ne disait rien au père d’Ariel. Mais la mère réfléchissait intensément.  
« On raconte dans ma famille une étrange histoire.  
Une lointaine cousine, orpheline, a été adoptée par un ami de la famille. Mais son père adoptif, une fois veuf, a voulu en faire sa nouvelle épouse. Cependant elle s’était éprise d’un beau cavalier vêtu de vert et au cheval caparaçonné de vert également, et cet amour était réciproque. Le jour du mariage, le cavalier était parti au combat. Il ignorait ce funeste projet. Le chemin vers l’oratoire où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie passait près d’une cascade. Faisant un brusque écart, ma cousine s’est jetée dans la cataracte. A son retour, fou de douleur, le cavalier a provoqué le tuteur en duel et l’a tué. Puis il est parti et personne n’a plus entendu parler de lui.  
Je pense maintenant connaître ce cavalier. »  
Le roi ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Il comprenait.  
Privé de celle qu’il aimait, son père avait choisi sa mère comme il aurait choisi une poulinière. Il lui fallait un héritier. Il avait pris la plus belle de toutes celles qui espéraient les faveurs du roi. Puis, une fois l’héritier obtenu, il avait rejeté la mère et accaparé le garçon. Sa mère en était morte de chagrin, car elle aimait sincèrement Oropher et son enfant. Mais il n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à son père. Il avait vécu le même chagrin de la perte de sa bien-aimée.  
Il se leva.  
« Je vous sais gré de cette information. Je vous rassure. Je ne ferai aucun mal à votre fille. Rentrez chez vous ! Et j’attends votre vin !»  
Le couple se confondit en remerciements et en promesses.  
Le roi était soulagé que cette mascarade ait pris fin. Il ne rêvait désormais qu’à un peu de détente. Le cœur battant, il frappa à la porte de sa prisonnière. Elle ouvrit comme auparavant, sans sourire. Il demanda encore la permission d’entrer. Elle la lui accorda gravement, mais Ariel lui sembla contrariée. Elle mit un genou à terre, puis le deuxième. Elle lui prit la main et l’embrassa. Comme la première fois, elle eut du mal à la lâcher. Oh, ses grandes et belles mains, ses caresses ! Dures à l’épée mais si douces à sa peau !  
« Je vous remercie pour mes parents. Mais je suis très en colère contre le soldat qui les a avertis. J’aurais préféré les mettre devant le fait accompli. Celui qui les a prévenus a forcé votre bonté. Vous avez été trahi. »  
« En effet, je châtierai le traître. Mais j’ai rassuré vos parents. Et je vous rassure. Je le leur ai promis : jamais je ne vous ferai le moindre mal. Même si vous me repoussez maintenant. »  
« Il faudra donc que je m’accommode de moi-même. Je ne vous remercie pas pour moi.»  
Il fit semblant de se fâcher. Mais il avait peur. Oui. Peur. Peur qu’elle le rejette désormais, qu’elle regrette de lui avoir cédé. Il se sentirait de nouveau seul. Et il commençait à détester cela.  
« Insolente ! J’aurais dû vous enfermer exactement là où vous m’avez enfermé ! »  
Elle répliqua, mutine :  
« Oui, mais la couchette n’a qu’une seule place ! Et elle manque un peu d’intimité ! »  
Alors il eut une réaction qu’elle n’attendait pas. Il rit à gorge déployée. Il était magnifique. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi. Il remarqua son air étonné. Mais il y avait autre chose. Elle avait comme des larmes dans les yeux. Il redevint inquiet. Il lui demanda, soupçonneux :  
« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »  
Elle eut un mince sourire énigmatique.  
« Legolas. Il n’a pas les mêmes yeux que vous. »  
« Il a les yeux de sa mère. »  
« Mais vous riez de la même façon. »  
Qu’elle le compare à son fils, cela ne l’amusa plus. Il la fit se relever. Il lui écrasa la bouche d’un long baiser. Il fut soulagé, une fois encore, quand elle prit son visage dans ses petites mains et répondit à son baiser. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa son cou tandis qu’il commençait à la déshabiller. Puis elle enleva délicatement sa broche, déboutonna sa veste. Il frémit de désir et elle sourit d’un air amusé.  
Il la prit avec rudesse, mais elle sembla aimer cela. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et l’attira vers elle, plus profondément en elle. Ils gémirent ensemble.  
Elle adorait sa gorge. Elle adorait l’embrasser dans le cou. Là où l’armure ne le protégeait pas. Là où il était vulnérable. Comme il était bien plus grand qu’elle, lorsqu’ils étaient debout elle devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle adorait respirer son parfum. Mais même s’il avait été couvert de boue elle se serait jetée dans ses bras doux et puissants. Elle adorait tout en lui, même la plaie du dragon qui ravinait sa joue, ses longues jambes, ses pieds, ses orteils, ses doigts, ses oreilles et ses seins qu’elle lécha, lui provoquant un sursaut de surprise et un regain de désir.  
Le lendemain, il retenta sa chance. Ariel était toujours partante. A chaque fois il en ressentait de la joie. Mais il se refusait à penser à l’avenir. Peut-être un jour en aurait-elle assez de lui. Le palais ne manquait pas de beaux elfes. Ahn Ewong, par exemple. Il était marié avec trois enfants mais sa famille vivait loin. Et le chef de sa garde. Il regardait Ariel avec… appréciation. Il n’irait jamais la prendre à son roi. Mais si c’était elle qui jetait son dévolu sur le beau rouquin ?  
Cette idée le fit souffrir. Il en fut conscient. Il en fut inquiet.  
Lorsqu’il revenait, chaque soir, il était tenaillé par l’angoisse. Allait-elle encore une fois vouloir de lui ? Il s’aperçut qu’il était prêt à la supplier. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur, mais il devait rester agréable et souriant. Il allait lui parler. Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire alors qu’elle aimait Legolas ? Que se passait-il vraiment dans cette jolie petite tête ?  
Un soir, il se décida. Il ne l’embrassa pas. Il marcha de long en large dans sa chambre, sans cesser de la regarder. Elle soutenait son regard avec douceur et curiosité. Elle semblait inquiète. Il demanda presque âprement : « pourquoi êtes-vous si…gentille avec moi…alors que vous aimez Legolas ? »  
« Parce que vous êtes son père. Vous en avez fait quelqu’un de bien. Et je considère que j’ai une dette envers vous désormais. Pour mes parents. »  
Elle s’approcha de lui. Elle lui prit la main et la souleva pour la porter à ses lèvres. C’est elle qui se blottit contre lui. Il se pencha, l’embrassa, et sentit le désir d’elle monter irrésistiblement. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la fièvre.  
Puis il rentra chez lui, satisfait mais perplexe. Il avait la nette impression qu’elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il allait l’espionner. Il pouvait tout entendre chez elle, à condition de se placer au bon endroit. Il allait devoir être patient. Il s’installa le lendemain dans une réserve au-dessus de sa chambre. Il emporta quelques documents pour lire en attendant… il ne savait quoi.  
Dame Anaïse apporta le repas de midi de la prisonnière. Mais elle n’était pas seule. Le chef de la garde l’accompagnait.  
C’est le capitaine qui commença :  
« Dame Ariel, nous désirons vous parler. »  
Elle le fit assoir, ainsi que Dame Anaïse. Celle-ci lui dit avec douceur :  
« Mangez pendant que c’est chaud. »  
Ariel obtempéra.  
« Nous sommes heureux que le roi vous ait épargnée. Nous avons eu très peur pour vous, mais aussi pour Legolas et Tauriel. Nous avons cru que le roi devenait fou, et vous avez su lui faire entendre raison.»  
Ariel laissa sa fourchette en suspens.  
« Oh, il n’est pas fou, il ne l’a jamais été. Il est un très bon roi. Mais autant sa gestion du royaume est à mon sens parfaite, autant la gestion de sa vie privée est désastreuse. Je ne m’en suis jamais mêlée. Jusqu’à ce qu’il menace le bonheur de son fils. J’ai cru qu’il allait tuer Tauriel, et cela aurait tué Legolas, et le roi en serait mort de chagrin et de remords. Et que serait devenu le royaume ! Sans être présomptueuse, il fallait que je protège le roi de lui-même.  
Si le roi ne voulait pas que Legolas cède à l’amour, c’est parce qu’il avait une peur panique que Legolas souffre comme lui-même avait souffert et souffre encore. Il aurait voulu que Legolas soit comme Oropher, un coureur de jupons. Mais Legolas est comme lui.  
Et tout le monde se trompe sur Oropher. Il avait un amour secret.  
Tout cela je l’ai dit au roi. »  
« C’est noble à vous de vous être sacrifiée pour l’amour de Legolas »  
« Bon sang, j’en ai assez que tout le monde croie que je suis amoureuse de Legolas. Non ! Je l’ai tenu enfant sur mes genoux. Je l’aime comme le fils que je n’ai jamais eu. Sa mère au paradis doit être fière de lui, et bien triste de ce qui vient de se passer. Oui, je mourrais pour Legolas. C’est ce qui a failli se produire, et ce que mes parents ont réussi à empêcher. MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! METTEZ-VOUS CELA DANS LE CRANE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! Et j’aime Tauriel comme la fille que je n’ai jamais eue. Et je suis fière d’elle. Et je mourrais pour elle aussi. Pour son bonheur et le bonheur de Legolas. Mais heureusement, le roi s’est ressaisi.»  
Dame Anaïse et le chef de la garde la regardaient avec compassion. Le capitaine ajouta, l’air navré :  
«Ne soyez pas indulgente avec le roi ! Nous savons ce qu’il vous inflige. Il vous brutalise. Il vous viole. Il vous traite comme une esclave. Je n’aurais jamais cru cela de lui. Je pensais le connaître. J’étais sûr qu’il était juste, et bon, au fond de lui. Voulez-vous que nous avertissions vos parents ? Qu’ils plaident encore votre cause ? »  
Ariel ouvrit des yeux ronds et poussa un cri d’horreur. « Mais c’est faux ! Il ne m’a pas forcée ! Il m’a demandé la permission. Il est adorable ! J’ai accepté, je me suis donnée à lui car je suis éprise de lui depuis la première fois où je l’ai vu.  
Je ne suis pas une intrigante ambitieuse. J’ai rendu au roi ses pouvoirs et j’ai remis ma vie entre ses mains, comme elle l’a d’ailleurs toujours été.  
Je suis une amoureuse éperdue. Mais je ne veux pas qu’il le sache. Je me sens tellement vulnérable, tellement dépendante de lui. Il se moquerait de moi. Il croit que j’aime Legolas et je ne veux pas le détromper. Mais c’est cette bourrique têtue de roi que j’aime comme une folle depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivée au palais.  
Cela vous paraît étrange ou ridicule que j’aime le roi ? Moi je me demande bien pourquoi il n’a pas d’amoureuse. Serais-je la seule ? Il est tellement… magnifique que cela m’étonne. Je n’ai jamais eu peur de lui. Il y a du bon en lui, Legolas en est la preuve.  
Cela remonte à bien loin. J’étais veuve et inconsolable. J’étais revenue habiter chez mes parents, mais mon chagrin empoisonnait leur vie. Ma nièce et mon neveu (Danae n’était pas encore née) ne voulaient plus venir voir leurs grands-parents car je rendais l’atmosphère triste. Un jour, j’ai décidé de partir pour les libérer de moi. Ils étaient tous inquiets car ils avaient peur que je fasse une autre tentative de suicide. »  
Elle montra ses poignets. Dame Anaïse eut un mouvement de recul mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
« Ahn Ewong m’amena ici pour que j’y travaille.  
Et dès que je l’ai vu, lui, le roi, j’ai été terrifiée par mon inconstance, car j’ai oublié tout le reste, mon mari, mon veuvage, mon chagrin. Il m’a envoûtée.  
Un jour, je lui ai peigné les cheveux. Il me l’avait demandé, lorsque je lui ai porté son petit-déjeuner à la place de Riel qui était en vacances, car il était ankylosé. Il avait trop forcé sur l’entraînement. J’ai osé lui proposer de masser ses épaules ! J’en tremble encore ! Et j’ai gardé ses cheveux qui étaient tombés sur mon tablier.  
Regardez, ce ne sont pas les cheveux de Legolas. Ceux-là sont plus clairs. Ce sont les cheveux du roi. Ils sont toujours contre mon cœur. S’il savait, cet adorable imbécile !  
Bon, je vais vous raconter. Vous n’attendez que cela. Lorsque je l’ai libéré, je lui ai rendu son épée et je lui ai donné la mienne. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait me couper la tête tout de suite, mais que j’avais pour lui, dans ma chambre, des cadeaux, et notamment le vin que je lui ai fait goûter et qu’il apprécie beaucoup.  
Alors nous sommes venus ici. Le jeune soldat est resté à l’extérieur comme il le lui avait demandé. Je lui ai remis les trois bouteilles de clos du crêt qui me restaient. Je lui ai donné un ouvrage rare que Mirven recherchait pour lui, ce que j’ignorais jusqu’à tout récemment, livre que par hasard je possédais. Je lui ai montré mon coffre avec mes souvenirs et lui ai demandé de le remettre à mes parents avec mes économies, à moins qu’il ne veuille les conserver, et je lui ai parlé de mon cercueil qui se trouve dans mon débarras, afin que je repose au monastère auprès de mon époux. Je lui ai demandé d’y faire déposer mon épée qui m’avait été offerte par Erend.  
Mais je le lui ai dit qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il désirait. Jeter mon corps anonymement dans la forêt pour que les animaux le dévorent, cela n’avait pas d’importance.  
Puis je me suis mise à genoux et je lui ai pris la main, cette main que j’avais blessée. Je lui ai dit que j’étais désolée pour cette blessure, pour l’avoir fait prisonnier, que je bénissais cette main qui allait me couper la tête et me redonner la paix. Je n’arrivais pas à lâcher sa main. J’en ai embrassé la petite cicatrice sur la paume. J’ai embrassé les callosités dues au maniement des armes. Puis je l’ai laissée car j’avais peur qu’il se rende compte ainsi de mon fol amour pour lui.  
Je suis restée à genoux et j’ai attaché mes cheveux en chignon pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je n’ai plus rien dit et j’ai attendu mon exécution. Je regardais ses bottes. Je les aurais embrassées.  
Il a dit d’un ton âpre : « relevez-vous ! Debout ! » J’ai obéi.  
Puis il a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas du tout ! Il a saisi mon bras et m’a plaquée rudement contre sa poitrine. Il a relevé ma tête de son autre main et… il m’a embrassée !!!  
Oh ce baiser ! J’ai fondu de bonheur comme du beurre sur du pain chaud ! Il avait le goût de la poire qu’il venait de manger. J’aurais voulu à ce moment qu’il ne s’arrête jamais ! Et pourtant il a duré ! Il a commencé par effleurer mes lèvres très doucement, puis il est devenu de plus en plus insistant, il a touché ma langue de la sienne, il a mordillé mes lèvres. Et j’ai fait de même. Il m’a enlacée et j’ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. Oh ! Il embrasse rudement bien !  
J’ai cru que j’allais m’évanouir d’émotion, de joie. Je tremblais. Je me retenais de pleurer.  
Puis il m’a lâchée brusquement, avec un sourire en coin très ironique. Il a reculé d’un pas et il a dit de sa belle voix grave qui me fait vibrer des pieds à la tête : « je peux vous donner davantage, Madame ! » Il a montré le lit.  
Je n’en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il me proposait ce dont je rêvais sans jamais avoir pensé pouvoir l’obtenir un jour… Je n’avais rien fait pour cela.  
Il a dit ensuite : « je ne vous contraindrai jamais, Madame, mais vous pouvez avoir le père, faute d’avoir le fils ! » Ses yeux avaient une flamme que je n’y avais encore jamais vue. De l’ironie, une pointe… de gaieté, de lumière, du velours. Si je l’avais repoussé à ce moment, je suis sûre qu’il n’aurait pas insisté.  
Mais il avait fait monter en moi, en un baiser, le désir fou de lui que j’avais enfoui. J’avais peur de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais qu’avais-je à perdre ? Il allait me couper la tête. Il voulait profiter de moi mais sans méchanceté. Il tentait sa chance, sans violence. Il s’imaginait que je penserais à son fils pendant ce temps-là. Cette idée devait l’amuser, je crois. Et j’ai accepté.  
Il a dit : « êtes-vous sûre ? Vous ne pourrez plus vous dérober. » J’ai incliné la tête.  
Alors il m’a attirée vers lui et a commencé d’ouvrir mon corsage, lentement, en m’embrassant. J’ai commencé de déboutonner son costume. Et je ne vous raconterai pas la suite. C’est intime, entre lui et moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu’il...est merveilleux… Il est d’une beauté époustouflante. Son corps est magnifique, et il sent délicieusement bon et… il m’a emmenée plusieurs fois au septième ciel ! Il porte bien son nom « le printemps vigoureux ». Mais il est tendre, sensuel. Il est caressant comme un chat et puissant comme un tigre. Il est tout le contraire d’une brute. Il est prévenant et attentionné. Il a retiré ses bagues pour ne pas m’égratigner avec. J’ai vécu une féérie. J’étais au paradis.  
Puis il s’est retiré de mes bras doucement. Il s’est levé, il s’est rhabillé et il est sorti sans rien dire en emportant le panier où j’avais mis ses cadeaux.»  
Ariel se mit à pleurer d’émotion.  
« J’ai pleuré de joie lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule. Il pouvait revenir me couper la tête. J’étais comblée.  
Lorsque vous m’avez apporté mon repas de midi, et celui du soir, chère Anaïse, je n’étais pas encore remise de mes émotions. »  
« J’ai vu vos yeux rougis, Ariel, et j’ai cru à du désespoir et à de la honte. »  
« Oh non, je n’avais pas honte ! Je n’avais qu’une envie, qu’il revienne ! Le soir même, après sa journée de travail, vers vingt-deux heures il a frappé. J’ai couru ouvrir en espérant que c’était lui. Et à ma grande joie, c’était bien lui. Il a demandé : « puis-je entrer ? » J’ai opiné gravement, sans parler, sinon j’aurais pleuré. Puis il a demandé d’un ton doux, mais avec son sourire ironique que j’adore : « pouvons-nous recommencer ? » J’ai acquiescé encore, le cœur battant. Je ne pouvais pas parler.  
Et je suis repartie au paradis.  
Il faut rétablir la vérité. Ce n’est pas une brute ! Ce n’est pas un violeur ni un prédateur ! Si j’avais refusé, il n’aurait pas insisté, j’en suis sûre ! Mais je le désirais tellement, depuis des années, sans rien attendre de lui, sans même essayer de le séduire. En m’effaçant pour mieux le servir.  
Et là ! Je connais chaque soir un bonheur inouï ! Chaque soir je l’attends, je prie pour qu’il vienne. Et jusqu’à présent, chaque soir, il vient, il me demande toujours très courtoisement la permission de… puis il repart, me laissant comblée, bouleversée, toujours plus amoureuse.  
J’aimerais seulement qu’il reste dormir, oui, qu’il s’endorme dans mes bras, et qu’il se réveille de même. J’adore le regarder. C’est un ange, c’est mon ange. Je le regarde chaque soir comme si c’était le dernier.  
Mais c’est sa façon de rester fidèle à sa reine. Il dort seul dans leur chambre, avec ses souvenirs. Il ne m’aimera jamais, mais peu m’importe. Ma mère, qui a servi la reine, me disait qu’elle était…extraordinaire. Elle n’avait pas de mots. Si seulement j’avais pu mourir à sa place ! Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il a simplement besoin de se détendre, d’oublier un instant la lourde charge qui pèse sur lui. C’est plus que je n’ai jamais osé espérer. Et même s’il ne prenait pas la peine de me demander mon consentement, je ne lui refuserais rien.  
La seule chose qui m’ennuie, c’est que cela parvienne à ma famille. Ma mère et mes sœurs seraient heureuses pour moi mais mon père ! C’est un traditionnaliste. Une relation hors mariage ! Il va m’en vouloir d’avoir cédé. Il va en vouloir au roi. Il est capable de regretter que le roi ne m’ait pas coupé la tête ! Il va se croire déshonoré.  
Mais moi, j’ai toujours envié les prostituées de Dale. Lorsque le roi s’absentait et que le bruit courait que c’était pour aller voir les filles, oh, comme j’enviais celles qui pouvaient le tenir dans leurs bras ! Comme j’aurais voulu être parmi elles ! S’il les traite comme il me traite, elles doivent l’adorer et l’attendre avec impatience !  
Il se lassera de moi un jour, c’est inévitable. S’il me coupe alors la tête, il est pardonné d’avance. Sinon, je disparaîtrai de sa vie sans rien demander, sans me plaindre. Je retournerai au monastère. Il me manquera horriblement, mais je prierai chaque jour pour son bonheur et je chérirai chaque souvenir. En attendant, je savoure chaque minute avec lui. Je pourrais rester ainsi prisonnière toute ma vie ! Je l’adore ! Je l’aime inconditionnellement.  
Il faut absolument réhabiliter le roi ! Tout de suite ! Oh et puis zut ! Vous pouvez même me faire passer pour une elfe délurée. On peut bien se moquer de moi ! Mais il faut absolument, au plus vite, faire savoir qu’il est un vrai gentilelfe et un amant merveilleux ! Allez, filez !  
Dama Anaïse remporta le plateau en souriant : « comptez sur moi ! »  
Le chef de la garde se leva, eut un temps d’hésitation et sourit :  
« Je suis soulagé. Je suis heureux pour vous. Et aussi pour lui. Je pensais bien qu’il y avait du bon en lui, et qu’il cachait sa sensibilité. Je ne m’étais pas trompé, depuis tout ce temps que je le sers. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose. C’est moi qui ai prévenu vos parents…mais à la demande du roi, sans le leur dire. »  
Ariel eut un cri de surprise.  
« Mais ce n’était pas cruauté de sa part. Il en a profité pour se venger un peu de vous, c’est vrai. Mais je le connais bien. Il n’est pas cruel. Il est malin. Il a bien vu que tout le palais avait pris votre parti et celui de Legolas contre lui. Il avait besoin de leurs suppliques pour avoir un prétexte afin de vous épargner. »  
« Heureusement que mes parents ont le cœur solide ! Alors ça ! »  
« Si vous voulez mon avis… »  
« Nous voulons bien ! »  
«… Il crevait de solitude. Il en devenait fou. Vous lui plaisez, dame Ariel. Parce que vous lui avez résisté. Parce que vous êtes d’une grande bonté et d’une grande intelligence. Et parce que vous êtes très belle. Vous ne l’aviez jamais montré auparavant. C’est bien dommage !»  
Il se leva, salua en souriant et elle l’entendit, derrière la porte, lancer un « ça alors ! » à lui-même.  
Le roi s’étira dans son fauteuil improvisé. Il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on le battait froid dans son palais, bien qu’il eût épargné Dame Ariel. Ces derniers jours, tout le personnel était renfrogné et le regardait avec perplexité…et dégoût. Les gardes et les servantes écoutaient, observaient, interprétaient, imaginaient…et racontaient n’importe quoi. Mais le garde avait raison. Il devenait fou à force de solitude. Elle l’avait traité de « bourrique têtue » et « d’adorable imbécile » ! Cela ne lui déplut pas. Il aimait son franc-parler.  
Dès l’après-midi, l’atmosphère changea. Les elfes mâles le regardaient avec une certaine admiration, et les elfes femmes soupiraient sur son passage. Dame Ariel, puis Dame Anaïse et son capitaine avaient bien travaillé. Bon sang ! Jamais elle n’avait montré quoi que ce soit qui ait pu laisser croire…Elle l’aimait ! Elle cachait bien son jeu. Son joli minois de chat était plutôt farouche. Il était surpris, flatté. Plus heureux qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Il inspirait plutôt de la crainte et lui non plus ne faisait rien pour se rendre aimable. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu’il l’espionnait. Mais devait-il lui montrer qu’il savait, faire croire qu’il l’avait percée à jour tout seul, ou bien devait-il lui laisser penser qu’il l’imaginait encore amoureuse de Legolas ? Une fois encore, il allait tenter sa chance.

Le soir même, il décida de la retrouver plus tôt. Elle lui ouvrit avec sa gravité habituelle. Des partitions trainaient sur la table. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de les ranger. Elle s’empressa de refermer un épais cahier. Mais le roi s’en empara fermement, le lui arracha presque. Elle résista. Il referma ses grandes mains sur les petites mains d’Ariel et, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle céda.  
« C’est personnel ! S’il vous plaît ! »  
« Supplier, ce n’est pas votre genre. Vous n’avez pas peur de la mort, et vous avez peur de montrer vos sentiments. »  
Elle répliqua âprement :  
« Tout comme vous ! »  
Il ne répondit pas. Elle venait de marquer un point et elle le savait.  
« Sont-ce les poèmes que vous avez montrés à Elener Tokoro ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. Pui s elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de reproche :  
« Vous voulez tout savoir ! Vous êtes têtu ! »  
Il l’interrompit :  
« Vous avez grandement menacé ma sécurité. Vous comprendrez que je sois vigilant. »  
Elle riposta :  
« Vous n’avez jamais été autant en sécurité qu’avec moi ! Et en quoi mes poèmes vous menaceraient-ils ?»  
Il eut un « ah ! » sec et sceptique.  
Il s’assit, se pencha en arrière, allongea ses grandes jambes et les croisa sur la table.  
Elle le trouva terriblement désirable. Elle sentit le désir lui brûler le ventre, comme jamais.  
Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et lui tourna le dos. La soirée était douce. La forêt était calme. Elle sentait bon la dernière pluie. Les oiseaux s’étaient abrités. Aucun ne chantait.  
Il lut tranquillement, en silence, des brefs moments, des sonnets, des vers libres, des aphorismes.  
Et divers poèmes d’amour.  
Dont celui-ci :  
Je l’aime, le lointain  
Qui ne me connaît pas  
Je l’aime, souverain,  
De mon cœur en émoi  
Je l’aime, suzerain  
De mon âme et ma foi  
Je l’aime le gardien  
De mes peines et mes joies.

Il en lut un autre :  
Et voici que s’avance enfin mon bien-aimé,  
Celui dont la beauté m’a charmée à jamais.  
Rien qu’à le regarder mon âme ressuscite  
Dans ses bras vigoureux je rêve qu’il m’invite.

Il est trop occupé des terres et des bois.  
Dans son austérité, il n’imagine pas  
Le transport amoureux de son humble servante,  
Sur le royaume il veille de sa main puissante.

Mais tout contre mon cœur il y a ses cheveux  
Enroulés en un nœud, caressants et soyeux  
Chatoyants et dorés comme les blés d’été  
Qu’au soir et au matin je couvre de baisers.

Il le relut à voix haute. Elle lui tournait le dos obstinément.  
« Ainsi, vous avez de ses cheveux. Montrez-les moi. »  
« Non. Ne me prenez pas mon trésor ! »  
Il se leva, en deux pas il la rejoignit. Il ouvrit brutalement son corsage sans vergogne et saisit prestement la pochette en brocard bleu foncé brodée d’un cœur d’or, précieux écrin boutonné à sa robe.  
Il retourna s’assoir à la table. Il ouvrit la pochette.  
Il feignit la surprise.  
« Ce ne sont pas les cheveux de mon fils ! J’en possède une mèche, avec son portrait. »  
Il mit la main sur son cœur.  
« Les cheveux de Legolas sont plus foncés. Ceux-là sont plus clairs. Presque cendrés. Je ne connais pas d’elfe…»  
Il fit semblant de comprendre.  
« Oh ! Je vois… »  
Ariel était statufiée. Mais il ne fit pas ce qu’elle craignait. Il n’éclata pas de rire. Il y eut un long silence.  
Il se releva lentement. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle s’y effondra. Il releva son visage baigné de larmes et il l’embrassa. Il la berça tendrement.  
« Oh, pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi n’avoir pas essayé… Depuis quand…Oh, je comprends mieux certaines de vos énigmatiques paroles, et vos silences, Madame.»  
« Essayé quoi ? De vous plaire ? De vous séduire ? Vous m’auriez renvoyée prestement, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne jamais vous revoir. Vous regarder, cela suffisait à mon bonheur.»  
Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, debout à la fenêtre. Il se sentait heureux comme jamais depuis longtemps. Il humait ses cheveux. Ce n’étaient pas ceux de Legolas, mais ils sentaient bon eux aussi. La nuit était tombée. Le ciel lavé scintillait d’étoiles.  
Puis elle parla doucement, chuchotant, sa tête appuyée contre son précieux cœur à lui :  
« Je vous ai aimé au premier regard. Lorsque Ahn Ewong m’a présentée à vous, j’étais anéantie par mon veuvage, et je voulais partir de chez mes parents pour les épargner. J’étais recroquevillée dans mes vêtements noirs. Au début, de loin, vous n’étiez qu’une grande et mince silhouette, mais au fur et à mesure que j’avançais dans la salle du trône, je vous voyais bouger, vous étiez en colère, je ne savais pas pourquoi ni contre qui, mais votre belle voix grave et grondeuse m’a transpercée, votre façon de vous dresser de toute votre hauteur, de maîtriser votre fureur. J’étais fascinée par votre beauté orageuse.  
Je n’avais pas peur. J’ai monté les marches en vous regardant, puis arrivée en haut, Ahn Ewong a enlevé ma capuche. J’ai cherché votre regard par curiosité, car par politesse je n’aurais pas dû. Et j’ai été terrifiée par ce que j’ai ressenti. Par mon inconstance. Je n’étais plus en deuil. J’avais oublié mon veuvage, mon époux. Il n’y avait plus que vous. Vous avez eu un regard écrasant de mépris. Mais je n’ai jamais eu peur de vous. Ce moment-là, j’ai su que je vivrais et mourrais pour vous.  
Je n’attendais rien de vous. Et puis il y a eu ce matin où Riel était absent. Je vous ai porté votre petit-déjeuner à sa place. Vous avez eu cette demande étonnante. Vous m’avez demandé de vous peigner les cheveux, ce que j’ai fait doucement, de peur de vous faire le moindre mal. Vous aviez du vous entraîner la veille avec plus de hargne, de chagrin que d’habitude.  
Vos noires pensées vous tourmentaient. Vos épaules étaient endolories. Vous ne pouviez presque plus bouger. Alors j’ai eu un élan d’amour, j’ai pris le risque de vous proposer de vous masser les épaules.  
Ce fut à votre tour d’être surpris, mais vous êtes pragmatique, vous n’aviez pas le choix. J’ai fait comme pour Tauriel et Legolas, en m’efforçant de rester neutre, purement médicale. J’aurais voulu vous couvrir de baisers à ce moment, mais j’ai vu votre regard lointain, si triste, perdu dans vos chers souvenirs. Je n’ai pas osé vous offrir ma lumière. J’ai fait juste le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seul.  
Mais j’ai été incapable de travailler ce jour-là. J’ai envoyé Dame Anaïse récupérer le plateau et j’ai passé la journée ici, à pleurer de mon inutilité, de mon impuissance à vous sortir de votre cauchemar. Et à rêver de recommencer, de vous toucher encore. Je me suis aperçue que certains de vos beaux cheveux étaient restés sur mon tablier. Je les ai conservés. »  
« Je sais que vous ne m’aimerez jamais. C’est sans importance. Du moment que je peux vous servir. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il finit de délacer son corsage, puis il la souleva jusque dans le lit, où ils achevèrent de se déshabiller. Il fut plein de tendresse et elle, de larmes de gratitude.  
Mais il ne resta pas dormir auprès d’elle. Il avait une lettre à terminer.  
Au matin, la lettre était prête. Il l’avait roulée puis protégée d’un sac de cuir imperméable. Il avait ajouté une broche en forme de feuille verte, la même que celle de Legolas. Un cadeau pour Tauriel. Il avait lu et relu sa prose, mais il hésitait encore. Avait-il réussi à transmettre tout son amour ? Il souffla dans le sifflet. Ariel ne savait combien de temps l’aigle mettrait pour arriver. Cela pouvait prendre plusieurs heures.  
Cela en prit deux. Un aigle apparut dans le lointain, il approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse. D’où venait-il ? Il lança un grand cri, puis se posa majestueusement sur la rambarde du balcon du bureau.  
Il pencha sa tête de côté et eut un rire rauque : « Ariel, vous avez bien changé ! » Le roi lui expliqua que, généreusement, Dame Ariel lui avait fait don de ce sifflet. Il lui ajouta que, s’il le voulait bien, il serait heureux qu’il se rende en Valinor pour transmettre une lettre à son fils.  
L’aigle eut alors cette question qui remplit le roi d’un fol espoir : « Y aura-t-il une réponse ? Je l’attendrai et vous la donnerai à mon retour. »  
« Je ne sais pas s’il y aura une réponse, mais s’il y en a une, je vous en prie, je vous remercie grandement de me la rapporter. »  
Ainsi, le roi eut une nouvelle raison d’espérer.  
Il attendit.  
Mon très cher fils, mon bien-aimé Legolas,  
C’est avec mes larmes et ma paix retrouvée que je vous prie humblement de lire cette lettre. Je vous demande de m’accorder votre pardon pour mon égarement.  
Vous qui êtes ce que j’ai de plus précieux, comment ai-je pu penser que vous priver d’amour serait le bon moyen de vous éviter de souffrir ? Car j’ai tant souffert de la perte de votre mère, mon enfant, que sans vous je l’aurais suivie dans l’au-delà. Mais, de même que vous ne pouviez renoncer à Tauriel, je n’aurais pu renoncer à votre mère, sachant cependant la cruelle perte à venir. Du moins ai-je profité un peu de ce bonheur.  
En Valinor vous pourrez être éternellement heureux. Lorsque j’aurai remis les affaires du royaume entre de bonnes mains (les descendants de Bard me semblent la meilleure option), je viendrai vous rendre visite un long moment. Mais une éternité sans ma reine, votre mère, me semble inconcevable et je ne resterai pas auprès de vous. Je rentrerai à Mirkwood, je me trouverai une demeure près de sa tombe, et lorsque mon temps sera venu, je ferai en sorte de reposer auprès d’elle. Comme elle l’est déjà, je deviendrai une ombre bienveillante auprès de la famille que vous allez fonder.  
Embrassez tendrement je vous prie votre chère Tauriel qui a eu la délicatesse de vous voir enfin tel que vous êtes, mon merveilleux trésor, mon petit garçon et l’elfe sage que vous êtes désormais. Vos choix ont toujours été bons. Vous avez su être doux et patient avec sa jeunesse, et attendre votre heure. Vous méritez tous les deux un infini bonheur. Savez-vous que la lumière de ses cheveux et la douceur de son franc-parler me manquent ? Je l’ai longtemps considérée comme ma fille et n’aurais jamais du dévier de cette attitude. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle au point de ne pas la remercier à genoux du bonheur qu’elle vous donne ? Remettez-lui la feuille verte ci-jointe, identique à la vôtre, en cadeau de noces, avec mes excuses les plus sincères.  
Lorsque je viendrai, je la serrerai dans mes bras exactement comme vous.  
Je garde contre mon cœur le petit mot que vous avez laissé à mon intention pour expliquer votre départ, avec votre portrait et une mèche de vos cheveux d’enfant. Votre qualité d’âme y éclate et je le lis souvent. Vous avez l’élégance et la douceur de votre mère.  
Quant à Dame Ariel, dont la sagesse m’a évité de commettre le pire, j’ai trouvé un subterfuge pour préserver sa vie. J’ai fait venir anonymement ses parents (à sa grande contrariété !) qui ont admirablement plaidé sa cause en public, d’autant plus que tout le palais était de son côté, et du vôtre ! Mais elle est ma prisonnière. Je la traite bien, comme elle-même m’a bien traité le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. A dire vrai, si je la retiens prisonnière, ce n’est pas seulement parce que je veux faire preuve d’autorité et prendre ma revanche. Personne ne remplacera jamais votre mère dans mon cœur, cependant je trouve à sa présence des agréments qu’elle trouve également à la mienne.  
Car elle m’aime. Je croyais qu’elle se sacrifiait pour vous, ce qui était certes le cas, mais certaines attitudes, certains silences, certains sourires me laissaient à penser qu’elle me cachait quelque chose. Vous connaissez mon système d’espionnage. J’en ai usé.  
Malgré mon interdiction, Dame Anaïse et mon garde (je l’ai épargné, lui aussi car il a bien pris soin de vous), sont restés parler à Dame Ariel, inquiets pour elle. Pour des larmes qu’ils avaient aperçues et qu’elle me cachait. Emplis de compassion, ils pensaient (je l’entendis avec horreur !) que j’abusais d’elle contre sa volonté !  
Elle a protesté avec la même horreur, qu’il n’en était rien, qu’elle était pleinement consentante et au comble du bonheur parce qu’elle m’aimait sans avoir jamais osé me le dire, sans avoir jamais rien espéré.  
Elle a pris ma défense en disant de moi maints compliments que je ne méritais pas et dont je demeure confus. J’ai appris qu’elle conservait contre son sein, épinglée dans sa robe, une pochette où se trouvaient de mes cheveux et elle la leur montra pour preuve, car leur nuance n’était pas celle de vos beaux cheveux, mais des miens. Ses larmes étaient de joie, d’émotion, et non de douleur et de honte. Elle n’osait toujours pas m’avouer son amour, ayant peur que je me moque d’elle, se sentant honteuse d’avoir osé lever les yeux sur moi.  
Alors je lui ai un peu forcé la main .Je suis venu la voir à l’improviste, et l’ai trouvée avec ses partitions de musique, et un cahier de poèmes qu’elle avait fait lire à ce grand poète que vous appréciez vous aussi, Elener Tokoro. J’ai eu de la chance. J’ai arraché ce cahier de ses jolies petites mains fines, elle a pleuré mais elle a cédé. J’ai été très ému par tout ce que j’ai lu.  
Elle a du talent, c’est indéniable, pour qu’Elener lui ait dédicacé son dernier ouvrage, dont elle m’a fait dans sa générosité l’inestimable cadeau. J’ai pu lire les poèmes et les chansons qu’elle m’avait dédiés. Elle célébrait ma beauté. Qui est loin d’égaler la vôtre, mon enfant adoré. Elle vantait ma bonté, qui est loin également d’atteindre la vôtre.  
Elle sait adoucir ma peine. Vous savez comme je suis méfiant, tel un animal maltraité. Je n’ai aucune confiance en la bienveillance de la vie, depuis que votre mère n’est plus. Et j’ai le cœur navré chaque fois que je passe devant votre chambre vide. Dame Ariel me console de son mieux. Elle sait profiter des petits bonheurs du quotidien. Elle me révèle une infinité de petites joies, et quelquefois la simple joie sauvage d’exister, cette joie d’avant le malheur. Elle me montre les nuages, les arbres et les étoiles. Elle me rappelle au chant des oiseaux. Elle m’enseigne l’espoir. Un sentiment que j’avais oublié.  
Et elle chante divinement. J’ignorais qu’elle avait aussi ce don. Le saviez-vous ?  
J’ai appris également qu’elle était la veuve d’Erend de Fir. Le héros qui a tenu tête seul à vingt-cinq orcs et a sauvé sa compagnie. Elle avait demandé à ce que Ahn Ewong n’en dise rien à personne.  
Soyez donc rassuré : je vais beaucoup mieux.  
Vous recevrez d’autres lettres, puisque l’aigle le veut bien.  
Veuillez s’il vous plaît saluer Dame Galadriel et Céléborn, Elrond et Dame Celebrian, Elladan et Elrohir, Bilbo et Frodon, Gandalf, votre ami Gimli et tous ceux, trop nombreux, que je ne pourrais nommer sans que cette lettre ne soit trop lourde pour l’aigle, précieux messager de mon coeur.  
Je ne suis pas votre roi. Je ne veux être que votre père, votre ami,  
Inconditionnellement,  
Eternellement.  
Trois jours après, l’aigle revint. Il s’annonça par un grand cri qui fit sursauter le roi à son bureau. L’aigle avait une lettre dans ses serres. Le roi l’ouvrit. Ses mains tremblaient.  
Mon père tendrement aimé,  
Votre belle lettre, je l’ai attendue chaque jour, chaque matin en me levant, l’espoir au cœur. J’ai manqué défaillir de joie en la lisant. Et lorsque l’aigle a bien voulu attendre ma réponse, celle-ci était déjà écrite dans ma tête. Je n’ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour la transcrire sur le papier.  
Je ne mesurais pas la souffrance que vous aviez endurée, seul pour m’élever de votre mieux. A l’idée de perdre Tauriel, j’en ai eu un aperçu. Le jour de notre bonheur était pour vous un jour de deuil.  
Dame Ariel avait plaidé votre cause, nous incitant à la patience. Elle pensait que votre égarement n’était que passager, et comme souvent elle avait raison.  
Je vous remercie de l’avoir épargnée. Mais j’avais confiance en votre bonté naturelle. Et en votre grande sagesse. Vos choix aussi sont bons. Vous avez choisi une compagne très intéressante, vous le verrez ! Je connaissais les sentiments qu’elle avait pour vous.  
La pochette contenant vos cheveux était tombée de son corsage lors d’un entraînement au combat dont cette redoutable guerrière a bien voulu nous faire profiter. Elle m’avait supplié de ne rien vous dire. Je pensais, tout comme elle, qu’il n’y avait rien à espérer de vous. A Tauriel et à moi, elle a enseigné des techniques qui nous ont sauvé la vie. Mais elle n’aimait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas que vous la remarquiez. Elle refusait pudiquement de laisser paraître sa beauté. J’ignorais qu’elle avait été veuve d’Erend de Fir. Vous me l’apprenez, mais cela ne me surprend pas outre mesure. Elle est digne d’un tel héros. Et elle est digne de vous. Et vous êtes digne d’elle. Vous n’avez pas fini de m’étonner, mon cher père !  
Tauriel est soulagée d’apprendre que vous lui avez pardonné, que vous avez compris qu’elle ne voulait que notre bien à tous. Elle n’avait cédé à son cœur que pour mon bonheur et ne me demandait rien en échange. Elle ne voulait pas être mon épouse. Elle se sentait indigne et acceptait d’être ma maîtresse le temps que je trouve ma reine. Elle porte désormais votre broche et sa reconnaissance est immense.  
Sachez que je suis très heureux. Vous êtes tout ce qui nous manque pour que ce bonheur soit parfait.  
J’attends votre prochaine lettre avec impatience, puisque l’aigle doit revenir. Il a en Valinor une bonne amie de son espèce et il espère…  
Votre prochaine lettre aura une réponse soyez-en sûr.  
Votre fils, votre ami,  
Inconditionnellement,  
Eternellement.  
Le roi versa une larme. Décidément, il se ramollissait.  
*******  
Il se réjouissait de la soirée qu’il comptait passer une fois de plus avec Ariel. Il rentrait sans se presser, au pas tranquille de son cheval. Sa garde suivait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces temps-ci le roi était d’excellente humeur. Malgré l’absence de Legolas. Dame Ariel n’y était pas pour rien.  
Soudain, le roi éperonna, il partit en un galop furieux, que les gardes mirent un petit temps avant de suivre. Une fumée noire s’échappait d’une fenêtre du palais. La végétation exubérante la masquait presque. C’était l’une des deux fenêtres de l’appartement de Dame Ariel. Le roi avait les repérées. Les gardes à la porte du palais eurent à peine le temps de l’ouvrir. Sans descendre de son cheval, le roi dévala le couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Un mince filet de fumée s’échappait de sous la porte de chez Dame Ariel. Le garde, de dos, ne s’était encore rendu compte de rien. Le roi sauta de son cheval, lui arracha la clé, écarta le jeune elfe violemment et la tourna dans la serrure.  
« Attention au backdraft ! » Le capitaine tira le roi en arrière, le maintenant fermement dans ses bras. Il croisa un instant son regard. Le désespoir s’y était gravé, ramenant le capitaine des années en arrière. Son pauvre roi qu’il aimait tant était décidément poursuivi par le malheur. Son cœur se serra. Dame Ariel était une si jolie Dame ! Et si douce et gracieuse avec le roi ! Quel malheur !  
Le jeune garde comprit la situation, prit une grande aspiration, se mit sur le côté puis ouvrit la porte. Un nuage noir envahit le couloir, tout le monde toussa. Le jeune garde se baissa et plongea à l’intérieur. Il n’y voyait goutte, mais il tâta le sol, puis, la fumée se dissipant, il put y voir un peu plus clair. Il ressortit, aspira une goulée d’air.  
« Elle n’est pas là ! Il n’y a personne ! »  
Déjà on apportait des seaux d’eau.  
Un bruit de course se fit entendre. Dame Ariel. Elle boitillait, elle était pieds nus. Elle s’inclina devant le roi.  
« Je vais bien, Mon Seigneur ! Je suis sortie par la fenêtre.»  
Un immense soulagement éclaira le visage du roi. Alors il eut ce geste qui étonna tous les témoins, nombreux, qui y assistèrent. Il attira Ariel contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Puis il la souleva comme une plume et la porta dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre la large poitrine rassurante.  
Si d’aucuns doutaient encore de la tendresse du roi pour Dame Ariel, et de l’amour de Dame Ariel pour le roi, ils furent édifiés. On trinqua ferme dans le palais ce soir-là. Et l’on chanta comme on ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Et dès l’aurore, le lendemain, une armée d’elfes entreprit le nettoyage de la chambre.  
*****  
Le roi porta Ariel jusqu’à la première chambre d’invités, il congédia le garde qui avait ouvert la porte et qui la referma derrière eux avec un sourire ravi, puis il posa délicatement l’elfe sur le lit. Il s’assit sur le bord et la regarda intensément. Il s’efforça d’avoir l’air sévère :  
« Que s’est-il passé ? »  
« J’ai voulu allumer le feu, mais au bout d’un moment, j’ai entendu un grand bruit. Je me suis retournée : quelque chose était tombé dans les flammes. Je pense que c’était un nid. Des escarbilles ont mis le feu au tapis mais c’est la fumée qui était dangereuse. Je n’ai pas pu accéder à la porte sinon le garde m’aurait sûrement ouvert. Je suis passée par une fenêtre. Elles sont étroites, mais les elfes sont minces ! Je me suis raccrochée au lierre et j’ai perdu mes chaussures dans l’aventure. »  
Ariel rit. Puis elle le regarda gravement :  
« Oui, j’ai eu peur. J’ai eu peur de vous laisser seul avec vos démons. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il se leva, il disparut un instant dans la salle de douche et il revint avec une serviette mouillée.  
Il se rassit et, avec une immense douceur, il entreprit de lui laver les pieds. Puis il lui offrit sa lumière et l’entorse disparut.  
Elle éclata en sanglots :  
« Je ne mérite pas cet honneur, Mon Seigneur ! »  
Il ne la regarda pas. Il fit seulement : « Chuuut ! »  
Lorsqu’il eut fini, il jeta la serviette au sol. Il embrassa les petits pieds, puis remonta ses mains et ses baisers le long des jolies jambes d’Ariel.  
Elle sanglota de plus belle.  
« Vous êtes un ange ! »  
Il fit encore « chuuut ! » et lui coupa le souffle d’un long baiser.  
Puis, une fois repu d’amour, il ne se leva pas. Il la serra dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux. Elle lui demanda timidement :  
« Vous ne vous levez pas ? Allez-vous bien ? »  
Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit :  
« Dormez, Madame. »  
Pour la première fois, il passa la nuit entière auprès d’elle.  
Au matin, ils n’avaient pas bougé. Elle s’était endormie en même temps que lui, et ils s’éveillèrent de même. Toujours enlacés, ils se regardèrent gravement, puis le roi esquissa un sourire.  
« Vous n’avez qu’une seule paire de chaussures ? »  
« Je n’ai qu’une seule paire de pieds ! Mais j’avais aussi des bottes avec ma tenue de combat. »  
Il l’embrassa, puis il se dégagea doucement et il s’étira comme à son habitude. Il avait du travail. Il partit dans la salle d’eau. De dos, nu, il était magnifique, ses longues jambes, ses épaules larges et ses fesses musclées, ses épais cheveux jusqu’aux reins. Elle entendit la cataracte couler. Enroulée dans le drap, elle s’approcha.  
« Oh Mon Seigneur ! S’il vous plaît ! Puis-je vous regarder sous la douche ? Lorsque vous étiez mon prisonnier, j’aurais bien voulu pouvoir vous admirer. Je ne dormais pas, contrairement à ce que vous pensiez. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux vous imaginer. »  
Il sourit.  
« A une condition ! Venez me rejoindre !»  
Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle abandonna le drap. Il l’attira contre elle.  
« Vos cheveux sentent la fumée. »  
Ils s’enlacèrent encore.  
Et c’est ainsi que l’emprisonnement de Dame Ariel cessa.  
Et toutes les cheminées furent méticuleusement vérifiées et ramonées, en avance sur le calendrier.  
La chambre d’Ariel fut refaite à neuf. Mais le roi trouvait qu’elle était bien loin de ses appartements. Il décida, sans lui demander son avis, de déménager sa dame. Il y avait des chambres libres en face de chez lui, pour les autres enfants qu’il avait désiré et n’avait pas eu. Il y fit faire une suite somptueuse. Ariel ne protesta pas. Elle n’avait plus la vue sur l’extérieur, mais deux grandes portes vitrées ouvraient sur un magnifique jardin intérieur. Et elle était désormais libre de se promener dehors, quoique sous bonne garde. Elle reprit l’entraînement chaque matin, sous le regard admiratif de son royal amant. Il exigea qu’elle lui enseigne la botte qu’elle avait utilisée contre lui et elle s’exécuta. Elle rit : « vous ne serez plus jamais pris au dépourvu, Mon Seigneur ! » Il était observateur et remarquablement intelligent. Il devint en quelques minutes plus habile qu’elle.  
Le bois du lit d’Ariel n’avait pas brûlé, contrairement au matelas, mais il était roussi. Il fut poncé. Une fois nettoyées, la coiffeuse et la harpe d’Ariel intégrèrent son nouveau domicile, avec le coffre dont le contenu était intact, y compris heureusement le cahier de poèmes, sa robe de mariée et sa tenue de combat. On retrouva les chaussures d’Ariel dans le lierre.  
Les affreuses robes noires avaient disparu. Le roi les avait fait jeter et fit venir Dame Genova, la couturière. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Malgré les protestations d’Ariel, confuse de tant de générosité, celle-ci se retrouva nantie d’une trentaine de robes aussi jolies et somptueuses que possible. Et de chaussures. Et de parures.  
****  
La vie continuait tranquillement. Le matin, ils s’entrainaient. Puis le roi raccompagnait Dame Ariel chez elle, ensuite il repartait rejoindre sa garde, sauf le jour du conseil. Dame Ariel mangeait dans sa suite ou aux cuisines avec Dame Anaïse, le roi dans son bureau. Le soir également. L’après-midi, elle était seule chez elle, elle lisait ou composait ou bien elle répondait aux questions de son remplaçant qu’elle formait pendant que le roi travaillait ou donnait audience. Ariel avait montré au roi la cachette d’où elle l’observait. Il se souvenait qu’enfant, il y observait son père. Il maintenait en public ses distances avec Ariel, mais personne n’était dupe. Dans tout le palais, et bien au-delà, on savait que le roi était amoureux. S’ils n’avaient aucune démonstration d’affection, leurs regards étaient évidents.  
Et l’on savait que le roi était jaloux. Dame Anaïse avait dit au capitaine en riant : « N’allez pas la voir sans moi ! Je crois bien que le roi est mécontent de la façon dont vous la regardez ! Il fait une tête de six pieds de long quand vous souriez à Dame Ariel. Et quand elle sourit à un autre que lui !»  
Le roi était jaloux de tous les elfes de sexe masculin. Y compris de Ahn Ewong.  
Lorsqu’il était revenu, le surlendemain du jour où il avait gracié Ariel, le roi lui avait presque sauté à la gorge. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s’installer. Il l’avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ahn Ewong y était entré avec son fin sourire, et le roi avait été frappé par son calme, et par sa beauté. L’intendant, même assis, et le roi debout, le dominant de sa haute stature, semblait capable de maîtriser toutes les situations. Le roi le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Mais l’intendant ne se laissa pas démonter par son attitude vindicative. Son pouvoir faisait déjà effet.  
« Enfin vous voici ! J’espère que vous avez bien profité de votre famille ! »  
L’intendant se contenta d’incliner la tête sans se départir de son sourire serein.  
« Je suppose que vous savez parfaitement dans le détail ce qui m’est arrivé !… Je suis sûr que tout le royaume est au courant de ma mésaventure ! On se moque de moi ! On raconte partout qu’une sorcière m’a entortillé dans ses rets. Votre petite protégée est dangereuse ! Vous êtes censé être mes yeux et mes oreilles dans ce palais ! Et vous n’avez rien vu venir ! A quoi me servez-vous ? Ou alors, vous êtes sa complice ! »  
« Je la connais depuis son enfance, Sire. Je me suis assuré qu’elle suive la meilleure formation qui soit au monde, tant militaire que spirituelle. Elle est une des rares personnes à qui mon père a transmis l’ordination. Je ne l’aurais pas fait venir si elle avait représenté un quelconque danger pour vous et pour le royaume. Au contraire. J’ai pensé que ses compétences et sa sagesse pourraient vous être utiles. Et l’amour qu’elle a pour vous, sans rien espérer en retour. Je crois qu’elle a parfaitement géré la situation. Elle mourrait joyeusement pour vous. Tout a tourné à votre avantage, il me semble.  
Certains médisent, en effet. Mais ils médisaient déjà bien avant. Et quoi que vous fassiez ils y trouveront matière à critiquer. Mais la plupart des elfes vous trouvent de bien meilleure humeur aujourd’hui.»  
Le sourire d’Ahn Ewong s’élargit.  
Le roi fit un « humpfff » méprisant. Mais ce diable d’elfe avait raison. Tout s’était arrangé. Legolas était loin physiquement, mais plus proche que jamais. Son fils était heureux… et lui-même, eh bien, il n’était pas malheureux, finalement. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il congédia l’elfe d’un geste dédaigneux.  
*****  
Ariel était surprise d’être convoquée par Ahn Ewong. Il avait toujours pris soin d’elle mais, comme son père, il avait gardé ses distances. Elle savait qu’il avait des pouvoirs considérables mais elle n’avait pas peur de lui. Elle lui en avait voulu de l’avoir forcée à vivre. Elle n’avait pas hésité à lui crier sa colère, lorsqu’il l’avait ramenée dans ce monde. Et, arrivée au palais, sa rancune n’avait pas disparu. Elle savait qu’il savait qu’elle était tombée raide folle amoureuse du roi au premier regard. Elle s’était demandé dans quelle mesure il avait prévu cela.  
Elle avait eu au début le sentiment de trahir son époux en aimant le roi. Et maintenant qu’elle était sa maîtresse, ce bonheur réveillait sa culpabilité. Mais Erend, elle sentait parfois sa présence, veillait sur elle avec amour et générosité. Il approuvait cela. Il n’avait jamais voulu que son bonheur.  
Mais pourquoi Ahn Ewong l’avait-il appelée dans son bureau ? Elle l’attaqua frontalement avant même qu’il s’explique. Attendait-il d’elle qu’elle lui parle du roi, qu’elle lui raconte tout ? Le roi ne faisait aucune confidence sur l’oreiller. L’aurait-il fait qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais trahi. C’est ce qu’elle lui dit de but en blanc.  
Mais Ahn Ewong lui sourit.  
« Tout comme vous j’assiste au conseil. Je travaille avec vous tous. Je n’ai pas besoin d’espionner le roi pour savoir ce qu’il pense. Le roi vous donne de plus en plus de responsabilités, et vous le méritez. Et vous l’aimez. Vous feriez n’importe quoi pour lui. »  
Ahn Ewong se leva, prit une fiole sur une desserte, lui servit un verre du contenu.  
« C’est un fortifiant. Cela vous aidera, car vous ne voulez à aucun prix lui dire non, alors qu’il exige beaucoup de vous. Il découvre votre valeur. Il sait utiliser les compétences de son entourage, même s’il a mis du temps à vous reconnaître. Mais vous n’avez rien fait pour vous mettre en avant. Je n’ai rien fait non plus pour cela. J’ai pensé, peut-être à tort, qu’il n’était pas prêt. Et puis est arrivé le printemps, la fonte des glaces, l’accident de Legolas, et la fonte des cœurs gelés. L’hiver ne peut durer toujours. Cela devait se produire, que je sois présent ou pas. »  
Ariel fit la grimace.  
« Pourquoi les remèdes doivent-ils être toujours aussi amers ? Dois-je boire cela jusqu’au bout ? »  
L’intendant sourit.  
« Oui, vous devez tout boire ! »  
Ariel s’exécuta et sentit immédiatement une vague d’énergie dans tous ses muscles, mais elle eut un vertige en voulant se lever. Ahn Ewong semblait très satisfait.  
« Restez assise un instant. Votre état va se stabiliser rapidement. »  
Puis l’intendant avait pris un ton badin. Il lui avait demandé si elle trouvait le temps de composer. Il l’avait priée de chanter et elle s’était exécutée. Il avait dit son plaisir de la voir heureuse et joyeuse. Elle avait appris avec stupéfaction qu’il ne composait pas mais chantait lui aussi. Il avait même, lors de son tour du monde de fin d’études, travaillé dans un opéra. Il avait échappé de peu aux assiduités de la diva qui sévissait à Bor. On racontait fréquemment cette histoire dans le monastère, elle faisait autant rire à chaque fois. Et c’était l’intendant en personne le protagoniste de cette aventure ! Elle s’était esclaffée. Elle lui avait demandé de chanter pour elle, lui aussi, et elle s’était excusée de son audace. Elle avait accusé le fortifiant de lui avoir tourné la tête.  
Pour la première fois ils s’étaient parlé en amis, elle, l’insignifiante petite elfe, et lui l’impressionnant intendant. Bien entendu, le roi les avait espionnés. Mais il ignorait qu’Ahn Ewong le savait. Stupéfait, le roi avait pour la première fois entendu la magnifique voix de son intendant et l’admiration d’Ariel lui avait déclenché une pointe de jalousie. Surtout lorsqu’ils avaient improvisé un duo.

Ariel avait immédiatement supplié l’intendant de participer à son prochain spectacle, et d’en faire la surprise au roi. Il avait dit « pourquoi pas ? » Elle ne désespérait pas de convaincre le souverain de lui confier l’organisation d’une fête et d’inviter son neveu et son orchestre, avec toute sa famille. Les musiciens du palais, Andras et Lyonel, étaient excités par cette perspective. Ils connaissaient Rohen.  
********  
Une semaine était passée. Elle aurait dû avoir ses règles. Une semaine passa encore, puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et toujours rien. Puis, un matin, elle se sentit nauséeuse. Alors elle comprit. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle n’avait pas pu donner d’enfant à Erend de Fir. Alors que là, cela ne faisait à peine un peu plus d’un an qu’elle était la maîtresse du roi. Et elle serait enceinte ? Elle sentit un bonheur insensé s’emparer d’elle. Un enfant ! Un enfant de celui qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle en pleura de joie.  
Mais elle réfléchit. Sa joie ne dura guère. Elle était censée être stérile. Le roi n’avait sûrement pas prévu d’être encombré d’un bâtard. Elle devait cependant lui en parler. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle avorte. Elle aimait déjà ce petit plus que tout. Et hors de question de l’abandonner. Elle quitterait le roi pour s’occuper de l’enfant, même si son cœur en serait brisé. Et si le roi voulait la garder prisonnière, sans l’enfant ? Son cœur en serait également brisé. Elle confierait l’enfant à sa sœur qui l’élèverait comme le sien, dans l’ignorance de ses véritables parents. Elle était sûre que sa sœur, dans sa grande bonté, accepterait ce subterfuge. Elle lui donnerait toutes ses économies. Le roi lui avait rendu son sac de pièces d’or, et continuait de lui verser son salaire, à sa grande confusion, alors qu’elle ne travaillait plus. Elle avait voulu lui payer les robes et les bijoux, mais il s’en était offusqué. Eh bien, elle qui enviait les prostituées de Dale et d’Erebor, elle était servie !  
Un soir, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle tâta le terrain.  
« Mon Seigneur, si par hasard je devenais enceinte ? Qu’en penseriez-vous ? C’est improbable, bien sûr, puis que je n’ai pas pu donner d’enfant à Erend. Mais je suis curieuse de connaître votre façon de penser à ce sujet. »  
Le roi lui lança un regard étonné. Puis il haussa les épaules.  
«Je sais que vous auriez voulu des enfants. N’ayez pas de regret ! N’y pensez plus ! C’est difficile d’élever un enfant. J’en sais quelque chose !!»  
Mortifiée, son angoisse redoubla.  
Elle était désormais enceinte de six mois. Elle devait rentrer le ventre pour enfiler ses robes, qui la serraient aussi à la poitrine. Elle allait bientôt devoir tout avouer au roi.  
Puis, un jour, le roi fit savoir à Ariel qu’un membre de sa famille demandait à la voir. Ses parents n’avaient pas osé réclamer encore une faveur. Mais habilement, ils avaient envoyé Rohen tenter le coup. Son neveu.  
Le roi scruta le jeune soldat. Il avait la beauté de sa grand-mère, de son grand-père et les mêmes yeux qu’Ariel. Il était indéniablement de la famille. Sa suspicion tomba. Le roi avait pris des renseignements sur tous les parents d’Ariel. Il les laissa tous les deux seuls en toute confiance. Rohen était un bon soldat, doublé d’un excellent musicien.  
Ariel eut un cri de joie en le voyant. Il prit sa tante dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Mais ce moment de joie ne dura pas. Elle en avait honte, mais elle allait en faire son complice. Rohen était sa chance.  
Après avoir demandé des nouvelles de toute la famille, elle avoua son état à son neveu. Elle lui expliqua son plan. Il se rembrunit. Le subterfuge qu’elle avait imaginé lui déplaisait. Il était un garçon franc et direct. Elle le mettait dans l’embarras. Sa loyauté envers le roi et celle envers sa tante étaient en conflit. Il la supplia de parler à son suzerain. Elle lui expliqua qu’elle avait essayé, mais qu’il ne l’avait pas écoutée.  
Rohen rentra chez lui profondément inquiet. Il ne parla à personne des tourments de sa tante, comme elle le lui avait demandé.  
Elle demanda audience au roi. Elle s’approcha timidement du bureau. Elle se tordait les mains et il sentit que la détresse d’Ariel n’était pas feinte. Elle lui expliqua que sa mère faisait une profonde dépression. Elle ne sortait plus de son lit. Son père était désemparé. Il ne savait pas gérer la maisonnée, le personnel. Il l’avait appelée au secours. Quant à la cause de cette dépression, elle inventa que c’était le départ de sa petite sœur et son mariage loin de la famille qui en était la cause, le fameux syndrome du nid vide, et peut-être le contrecoup de la peur qu’elle avait eue que sa fille ainée ne soit décapitée.  
Ariel demanda la permission de revenir quelque temps dans la maison familiale pour prendre soin de ses parents. Le roi la considéra sombrement. Pourrait-il se passer d’elle ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait perdu l’habitude d’être seul. Il réfléchit un long moment.  
Il lui accorda le droit de partir. A contre-cœur. Mais il devait maîtriser sa dépendance vis-à-vis d’elle. On jasait à propose de sa faiblesse envers Ariel. Elle ne demandait pourtant rien, ne faisait aucun caprice. Elle se montrait discrète. Elle le remercia, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu’elle sortit de la pièce, la bonne humeur du roi avait disparu. Le soir, ils firent l’amour sans joie. Après, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient sommeil. Ils se regardèrent longtemps gravement, sans parler, mais finirent cependant par s’assoupir. Au matin, en s’habillant, il la regarda remplir un sac. Elle avait l’air pressée de déguerpir, avant qu’il ne change d’avis. L’aimait-elle encore ou bien était-elle lassée de lui ? Il lui souhaita sobrement un bon voyage et il partit ensuite dans son bureau sans l’accompagner au dehors. Et il refusa que le capitaine de la garde l’accompagne. Il envoya des elfes dont la beauté ne lui parut pas trop évidente.  
L’atmosphère changea au palais. Le roi était morose. Il se jetait dans le travail et ne finissait plus ses repas. Riel et dame Anaïse en étaient navrés. Tout le palais attendit avec impatience le retour de dame Ariel et compta les jours. Comme le roi.  
****  
Dame Uruviel soupira. Elle était arrivée à temps. Tout s’était bien passé. Ariel souriait, la petite accrochée à son sein. Mais ce bonheur était trompeur. Le roi. Un jour ou l’autre, il saurait. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Dame Uruviel le connaissait. Elle avait accouché la reine. Elle avait vu le bonheur du roi il y a bien longtemps. Il était devenu susceptible et ombrageux, depuis son grand malheur, mais il était toujours, au fond, d’une réelle bonté. Comment ne pas aimer cette jolie petite ? Elle lui ressemblait. Et comment ne pas aimer Ariel ?  
****  
Enfin, elle était de retour. Tout le palais était joyeux. Il la laissa s’installer dans sa suite. Il ne devait pas se précipiter sur elle. Il ne la verrait que ce soir. Mais il avait du mal à réfréner son impatience. Il interrogea son capitaine et le jeune soldat :  
« Le voyage s’est-il bien passé ? »  
Le jeune garde opina.  
« Mais elle était bien triste de s’en aller ! A un moment j’ai quitté le capitaine et je suis allé voir pourquoi elle tardait. Je suis passé derrière la maison. Elle donnait le sein au bébé de sa sœur, puis elle le lui a rendu et elle s’est mise à pleurer. Alors je suis revenu. Elle a fini par sécher ses pleurs car lorsqu’elle est arrivée, elle souriait comme si de rien n’était. »  
Le roi en lâcha sa plume de surprise. Lui et son capitaine échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Il y eut un grand silence. Le jeune soldat était confus. « Qu’ai-je dit, Mon Seigneur ? »  
Avec un air mi-amusé, mi-consterné, le roi entreprit de lui expliquer :  
« Mais qu’avez-vous appris de la vie ? Comment avez-vous été éduqué ? Une elfe ne peut pas avoir de lait si elle n’a pas mis au monde un enfant. Cela veut dire que cet enfant n’est pas celui de sa sœur, mais le sien ! Et peut-être le mien. Il me semblait aussi que Dame Ariel avait un peu…forci. Bon sang ! Elle a essayé de me parler mais je l’ai éconduite. Elle m’avait dit être stérile alors ses questions sur une éventuelle grossesse…Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je vais aller voir cet enfant. Mais Dame Ariel ne doit rien savoir. Je pars officiellement pour affaires, et vous m’accompagnez. »  
Il fit prévenir Ariel par un garde. Celle-ci, mortifée, pensa que le roi se vengeait d’elle en se faisant désirer à son tour. Peut-être l’avait-il déjà remplacée ? Elle pleura. Il l’avait pourtant fait revenir. Au moins, si le roi la chassait, retrouverait-elle sa fille. Mais comme il lui manquerait ! Oh, plus jamais de caresses ! Oh, sa beauté, sa tendresse ! Mais sa fille avait priorité. Leur fille. Elle avait demandé à ses parents de sursoir à la déclaration de la naissance, en attendant de savoir à quoi s’en tenir. Dès qu’il rentrerait, elle lui parlerait.  
*****  
Il chevaucha toute une journée puis la nuit. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la clairière, dans le matin doré de ce début de mai, la famille déjeunait sous la véranda. Un berceau s’y trouvait. Il chevaucha jusqu’au petit lit blanc. Il mit pied à terre et salua sèchement.  
La stupéfaction de la famille avait fait un grand silence. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir. Il se planta devant le père d’Ariel.  
« Je veux voir mon enfant. »  
Le père d’Ariel était figé, un air de réprobation sur le visage. Il n’appréciait visiblement pas de voir le suborneur de sa fille, fut-il le roi. C’est son épouse qui répondit :  
« Comment l’avez-vous su ? »  
Il ne répondit pas.  
« Garçon ou fille ? »  
La mère répondit doucement :  
« C’est une petite fille. »  
Il se pencha sur le berceau.  
« C’est une jolie petite. Même si elle a mes sourcils. »  
La mère d’Ariel répliqua :  
« C’est ce qu’Ariel préfère chez elle. Elle a vos yeux.»  
La mère revint à la charge :  
« Comment avez-vous su ? »  
« Un heureux hasard. Le jeune garde a fait le tour de votre maison et a vu Dame Ariel allaiter. »  
Le roi avait l’air très contrarié :  
« Quel jour est-elle née ? Sous quel nom l’avez-vous déclarée ? »  
« Elle est née le 25 mars au matin. »  
Le roi eut un petit sursaut :  
« Je suis né un 25 mars moi aussi, il y a bien longtemps. »  
Valera ajouta doucement :  
« Elle n’est pas encore déclarée. Mon mari et moi étions prêts à l’enregistrer sous notre nom, mais notre sœur n’arrivait pas à l’abandonner et nous ne voulions pas la lui voler. Elle vous aime, et elle aime sa fille, votre fille. Elle est écartelée. Elle a essayé de vous parler, mais elle ne veut pas vous imposer une enfant que vous n’avez pas désirée. »  
« En effet, elle a essayé de me parler, mais je ne l’ai pas écoutée. »  
Il se pencha et prit délicatement le bébé contre son cœur. La petite fille le regardait avec une rare intensité. Comme sa mère. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire.  
« Je suis votre ada, votre père. »  
Valera et sa mère eurent un soupir de soulagement. L’air sévère du roi avait complètement disparu. Il avait une infinie douceur. Il reposa l’enfant délicatement.  
Mais le roi reprit rapidement sa mine renfrognée. Il s’adressa au père d’Ariel :  
« Il est temps de régler cette affaire. »  
Les deux elfes s’enfermèrent seuls dans le bureau, au grand dam de Valera et de sa mère.  
Le père d’Ariel n’avait toujours pas déclaré la naissance. Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir indiquer le nom du père de l’enfant sur le formulaire. Le roi sortit alors son sceau. Le visage du père d’Ariel s’éclaircit. Il tendit au roi son calame. Il alluma la bougie. Le roi remplit les lignes vides de son nom et de son titre, et signa. Il fit fondre la cire et imprima le cachet. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Le roi remit le parchemin au chef de sa garde qui le prit avec un large sourire.  
L’acte serait affiché, et tout le royaume saurait qu’une petite sœur était née à Legolas. Elle s’appelait Léadora, fille de Dame Ariel. Et de Thranduil, roi des elfes et de Mirkwood.  
« Je pars demain de bonne heure. Et j’emmène l’enfant, avec la nourrice. Je vais la rendre à sa mère. Et nous allons l’élever. »  
Sous l’ordre du roi, Valera fit porter le berceau dans la chambre d’Ariel où il comptait dormir.  
La famille hésitait entre le soulagement que le roi soit enfin averti, et dans d’évidentes bonnes dispositions, et la tristesse de voir partir le petit ange. Ariel ne risquait pas sa tête, cette fois, même si le roi était contrarié qu’elle lui ait caché sa grossesse. Il semblait adorer sa fille. Il lui souriait. Il lui parlait. Il l’embrassait.  
Au moment du départ, le père d’Ariel prit pour la première fois sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Il la tendit au roi avec, lui sembla-t-il, un air de regret.  
A la grande surprise de la mère d’Ariel, le roi installa sa fille horizontalement dans un harnais, contre sa poitrine, avec des gestes démontrant son expérience en la matière. Il avait déjà fait cela, avec Legolas. Ainsi, il pouvait échanger des regards avec le bébé. La petite esquissait déjà des sourires.  
Le jeune elfe faisait l’avant-garde. La nourrice chevauchait derrière. Le capitaine était à côté du roi, la mine réjouie, réprimant un grand sourire. La petite paraissait apprécier le balancement du pas du cheval. Elle dormait la plupart du temps. Mais quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle considérait son père avec gravité, et il la regardait en souriant.  
Le roi savait que Dame Ariel aimait manger dans les cuisines avec Dame Anaïse et sa famille, et ses anciens collègues quand elle se retrouvait seule. Il profita du dîner pour rentrer discrètement.  
Il fit dissimuler le berceau derrière le paravent, dans la suite d’Ariel. Repue, Léa dormait, ses petits poings fermés. La nourrice était partie dans une chambre d’invité. Il éteignit la lumière.  
Ariel rentra dans sa suite. Elle n’alluma qu’une petite lampe de chevet. Le roi entendit son soupir. Elle s’assit au bord du lit. Par l’interstice entre les panneaux du paravent, il vit ses traits tirés par les nuits sans sommeil et par le désarroi. Ce qu’il lui restait de colère tomba. Mais il devait quand même faire comme si.  
Il s’avança dans la pièce. Elle eut un sursaut, elle se leva et le salua, avec un peu de raideur, lui sembla-t-il.  
« Quelle bonne surprise, Mon Seigneur ! »  
Elle lui fit un timide sourire. Elle n’avait pas l’air enthousiasmée de le revoir. Elle demanda poliment :  
« Avez-vous bien voyagé ? »  
Il la regardait sombrement, les bras croisés. Il ne répondit pas.  
Elle eut encore un soupir. Il paraissait vouloir lui faire payer sa longue absence. Quatre mois. De plus, si son voyage s’était mal passé, ce qu’elle avait à lui dire n’allait pas arranger les choses. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. C’était lui qui l’aurait.  
Elle se tordait les mains, exactement comme avant son départ. Il n’allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Oh non ! Il allait lui faire payer son mensonge.  
« Il faut que je vous parle sérieusement, Sire. Avant mon départ, je vous avais demandé quel serait votre sentiment, si par hasard je devenais enceinte. Pardonnez ma lubie. Vous connaissez ma curiosité. »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre. La petite vagit. Ariel blêmit et chancela. Puis elle se rua vers la source du petit cri. Elle manqua de renverser le paravent.  
« Oh, ma petite perle ! »  
Elle prit Léa dans ses bras, et de grosses larmes jaillirent. Secouée de sanglots, elle berçait la petite qui n’avait pas ouvert les yeux.  
« C’est maman, je suis là, ma chérie, ma douce petite perle ! »  
Toujours silencieux, le roi gardait les bras croisés. Ariel ne cessait de pleurer et d’embrasser la petite. Elle mit longtemps à se calmer.  
Il resta muet, la mine sombre comme un juge sévère, alors qu’il était ému. Comme elles étaient jolies ! L’enfant au visage serein. Ariel au comble de l’émotion. Elle finit par hoqueter :  
« Comment avez-vous su ? »  
Il répondit par une autre question, sa voix claqua comme un fouet :  
« Pourquoi m’avoir caché MA fille ? »  
Il insista sur le MA.  
Elle le regarda sans ciller, mais avec une infinie tristesse.  
« J’ai voulu vous épargner un souci supplémentaire. En vous jetant en prison, je vous ai suffisamment porté atteinte. Je sais ce que certains racontent. Que votre bonté envers moi s’apparente à de la faiblesse. Je ne voulais que vous épargner de vous soucier d’une petite bâtarde que vous n’avez pas désirée. »  
Il répliqua sèchement :  
« Ce n’est pas une bâtarde. Parlez-vous comme votre père ? Il n’a rien dit mais je pouvais presque l’entendre penser. C’est une très jolie petite. Même si elle a mes gros sourcils.»  
« Je suis désolée. Je vois bien que vous faites contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. »  
Il répondit, acerbe :  
« Mauvaise fortune ! Vous ne voyez rien du tout ! Ainsi, la naissance de Léa, selon vous, serait une mauvaise chose ? Ainsi, vous qui sembliez désolée d’être stérile, n’êtes-vous pas heureuse ? »  
« Je ne puis être heureuse à votre détriment, Sire. Vous m’avez fait revenir. Mais si vous voulez me garder sans l’enfant, alors ma sœur l’adoptera. Elle et son mari sont d’accord. Je ne veux pas que n’importe qui s’occupe d’elle. Mais vous n’entendrez plus parler d’elle, et je vous servirai de tout mon cœur, parce que je vous aime.  
Si vous ne voulez pas de nous deux, je partirai avec l’enfant et vous n’entendrez plus parler de nous. Nous disparaitrons. Je ne pourrai plus servir dans la garde du monastère, puisque je dois m’occuper de Léa. Mais je pourrai tenir une auberge. Je me débrouillerai. »  
Il l’imagina dans une auberge, trimant dur, avec la petite, et en butte aux mains baladeuses des clients, et cette idée lui déplut fortement.  
« Si vous voulez garder Léa sans moi, je vous fais confiance. Vous avez très bien élevé Legolas. »  
« Et si finalement vous voulez me couper la tête pour de bon, qu’il en soit ainsi. »  
Elle le regardait avec la même intensité que Léa.  
« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? »  
« Je m’emplis les yeux et le cœur de votre image. C’est peut-être la dernière fois que je vous vois. Quoi que vous décidiez, Mon Seigneur, j’obéirai. »  
Elle attendait sa condamnation avec résignation, mais elle n’avait plus la sérénité d’avant. Il y avait l’enfant désormais.  
Il répondit d’une voix âpre :  
« Ne vous est-il pas venu à l’idée, Madame, que je puisse vouloir vous garder toutes les deux ? A l’avenir, Madame, ne cherchez plus à m’épargner. Rien de ce qui concerne les tourments et le bien-être de mes sujets ne doit m’être étranger. Je peux et je dois tout entendre. »  
Il marchait de long en large, comme chaque fois qu’il était en colère.  
Ariel protesta humblement.  
« Vous aviez dit…qu’élever un enfant n’était pas une chose facile ! »  
Un point pour elle. Il avait eu tort.  
« En effet ! Mais je gère un royaume ! Me croyez-vous incapable de gérer cette affaire ? Oui, je sais, j’ai eu des différends avec mon fils. Mais c’est terminé.»  
Il se radoucit.  
« Dès que j’ai vu cet enfant, MA fille, je l’ai aimée. Je l’ai reconnue et j’ai fait publier l’acte. »  
Il ajouta :  
« J’ai fait l’aller sans m’arrêter. J’ai dormi une nuit dans votre chambre, dans votre lit, chez vos parents, à côté du berceau. Au retour, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une auberge. Avec la nourrice. La petite a eu beaucoup de succès. Tout le royaume doit savoir que nous avons une fille désormais. »  
Ariel le regardait avec dévotion et gratitude.  
Elle reposa Léa dans son berceau après un dernier baiser.  
Il se rapprochait d’elle. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer.  
Il adorait ses nouvelles rondeurs. Elle avait retrouvé sa taille fine, mais sa poitrine gonflée de lait était adorable, et ses hanches pleines encore plus désirables. Il le lui dit.  
Elle répliqua, lui caressant les joues avec une infinie douceur :  
« Vous, vous avez maigri. »  
Elle redoubla de sanglots :  
« Vous m’avez tellement manqué ! Je me suis sentie si seule ! Même avec toute la famille autour de moi.»  
Il ne répondit pas. Il s’était senti bien seul lui aussi. Quatre mois. Il avait quand même résisté à la tentation d’aller voir les filles. Il se souvenait de sa honte, longtemps après le décès de la reine, quand il avait cédé pour la première fois à l’appel de la chair. Il pensa à Legolas, qui avait attendu Tauriel sagement pendant plus d’un siècle. Mais son fils, lui, était un ange.  
Il commença par embrasser ses seins tendus, irrésistibles. Ils jaillirent de son corsage pour se poser dans ses mains comme par enchantement. Il dénuda ses épaules et les couvrit de baisers. Elle soupira de désir. Elle dégrafa la broche qui fermait le col de sa veste, elle embrassa sa gorge et sa poitrine. La veste et la robe tombèrent au sol. Ils chavirèrent sur le lit. Ils avaient si faim l’un de l’autre qu’ils en tremblaient !  
Ils dormaient profondément, serrés l’un contre l’autre, épuisés par l’ardeur des retrouvailles, lorsqu’un petit cri se fit entendre. Ariel se dégagea doucement des bras du roi en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il eut un geste inconscient pour la retenir, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit. Ariel était assise au pied du lit et donnait le sein à Léa, dans le noir, avec à peine la lueur d’une lanterne qui venait du jardin. Il vint s’assoir à côté d’elle.  
« Quelle heure peut-il être ? »  
« Il doit être quatre heures du matin. Elle est réglée comme une clepsydre ! J’espère qu’elle fera ses nuits rapidement. Vous travaillez dur et vous avez besoin de repos, Mon Seigneur !»  
Il l’embrassa. Il eut cet aveu inattendu :  
« J’ai surtout besoin de vous deux ! »  
Les larmes aux yeux, Ariel répondit gravement :  
« Nous ne vous ferons jamais défaut, Sire. »  
Avec une soudaine mélancolie, il se revit des siècles auparavant lorsque la reine allaitait Legolas. Il chassa cette triste pensée. Lorsque l’enfant lâcha enfin le sein, il demanda à la prendre. Elle fit un rot puissant et il rit. Il la berça. Il l’embrassa. Il ajouta : « elle ne sent pas la rose ! » Ariel reprit la petite en souriant. Elle l’emmena dans la salle d’eau et la changea. Le roi la suivit. Il la regarda faire, nettoyer les petites fesses roses avec un linge, mettre de la crème, laver le linge et la couche.  
Il sourit.  
« Je sais faire cela. Je me suis occupé de Legolas. »  
Léa était langée, sa culotte en toile cirée par-dessus la couche, et elle se rendormait déjà dans la jolie petite robe blanche que sa mère avait portée autrefois. Il tendit les bras. Il l’embrassa encore, puis il la reposa dans son berceau, une joie profonde au cœur.  
Il avait bien des choses à raconter à son fils.  
Mon très cher fils,  
Il semble en effet que je n’ai pas fini de vous surprendre.  
Vous avez une petite sœur. Vous lisez bien ! Elle s’appelle Léadora. Mais tout le monde l’appelle Léa. Elle est née le 25 mars dernier.  
Vous avez droit à des explications circonstanciées, que je vous offre avec joie.  
Un jour, le neveu de Dame Ariel a demandé à la voir. Je m’étais renseigné avec circonspection sur ce jeune elfe. Je n’en avais eu que des rapports favorables. C’est un très bel elfe. Il ressemble à sa tante. C’est un soldat sérieux doublé d’un musicien talentueux. Je les ai laissés seuls à deviser. Ils avaient l’air heureux de se revoir. Mais à peine Rohen reparti, Dame Ariel est venue me trouver pour me demander l’autorisation de partir quelque temps chez ses parents. Elle était sincèrement angoissée. Elle a prétexté que sa mère souffrait de dépression, due au départ de sa dernière fille et de sa petite-fille, et au choc consécutif à la presque décapitation de sa fille ainée.  
J’ai décidé que je pouvais me passer d’elle quelque temps et je lui ai accordé plusieurs semaines de vacances. J’avais perdu l’habitude de la solitude et ce sevrage m’a paru salutaire. Mais je vous avouerai que je me suis morfondu.  
Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. J’ai envoyé des gardes à plusieurs reprises pour prendre des nouvelles. J’avais imprudemment refusé qu’elle m’écrive. Elle leur dissimulait sa grossesse sous d’amples vêtements ou assise à une table. Enfin, au bout du quatrième mois, elle a signalé aux deux gardes qu’elle était prête à rentrer. De ma fenêtre j’ai eu la grande joie de la voir apparaître. Je l’ai laissée s’installer tandis que les gardes me faisaient leur rapport. Et j’ai eu la surprise du siècle. Le plus jeune des gardes, ayant trouvé l’attente un peu longue et désirant se dégourdir les jambes avait fait discrètement le tour de la maison. Il l’a vue allaiter le bébé de sa sœur, puis le lui donner et se mettre à pleurer. Le capitaine et moi étions stupéfaits, pris entre l’envie de rire et l’émotion. Le jeune garde était confus de notre sidération. Il a demandé « qu’ai-je dit, Sire ? »  
J’ai dû expliquer à cet innocent qu’une elfe, tout comme une humaine ou une naine, et toutes les femelles mammifères, ne pouvait avoir de lait sans avoir conçu un enfant.  
Donc l’enfant qu’elle allaitait était le sien, et probablement le mien. Il va falloir repenser notre système éducatif. Trop de liberté est laissée aux familles et un socle de connaissances de base devra être imposé, surtout aux plus modestes qui n’ont pas les moyens de payer des précepteurs. Il faudra former des enseignants, créer une école pour cela. Ahn Ewong m’avait déjà alerté, mais nous étions en guerre. Je vous en reparlerai.  
Il m’est alors revenu à l’esprit qu’avant l’arrivée son neveu, Dame Ariel m’avait posé une étrange question. Elle m’avait demandé ce que je penserais si elle venait à être enceinte. Elle a rajouté que ce serait peu probable étant donné qu’elle n’avait pu donner d’enfant à Erend de Fir, son époux. Mais elle désirait, par curiosité, avoir mon opinion sur le sujet.  
Je dois reconnaître que je n’ai pas répondu sérieusement à une question que je ne croyais pas sérieuse. Je lui ai répondu un peu sèchement que je connaissais son regret de ne pas être mère et qu’il était vain qu’elle rumine son chagrin. J’ai ajouté imprudemment qu’élever un enfant n’était pas une chose facile, que je savais de quoi je parlais (pardonnez-moi, cher Legolas, car vous voir grandir en intelligence, en talent et en beauté a été une consolation et un bonheur de tous les instants, mais je venais de passer devant votre chambre vide avec un brin d’amertume). Elle avait paru mortifiée, mais elle n’avait pas insisté.  
Je n’ai eu qu’un désir à ce moment : tirer cette affaire au clair. J’hésitais entre la colère d’avoir été joué par cette rusée petite elfe, et une émotion considérable. J’ai fait prévenir Dame Ariel que je devais m’absenter quelques jours pour une affaire urgente et je suis parti en trombe chez ses parents.  
J’ai voyagé d’une traite et j’y suis arrivé au matin. Je ne me suis arrêté que pour changer mon pauvre cheval contre un autre plus frais. La mère d’Ariel ne semblait pas être le moins du monde déprimée. Elle se penchait sur un berceau et toute la famille fut figée de stupeur en me voyant. L’enfant était une fille. Et c’était bien ma fille. La pauvre a mes gros sourcils. Je l’ai trouvée cependant fort jolie. Et j’ai ressenti une joie immense. Ce n’est plus la joie insouciante que j’avais à votre naissance, mon cher fils. Car j’ai appris que tout ce que la vie nous donne peut nous être repris.  
Cette petite me regardait avec cette soif inextinguible, cette confiance et cet amour inconditionnel qu’ont les enfants pour leurs parents. Comme vous autrefois. Comment ai-je pu vous refuser cet amour inconditionnel ? J’avais vraiment touché le fond. Je vous ai revu à son âge, et j’oscille entre la mélancolie de votre absence et le bonheur de cette petite vie.  
Le père d’Ariel était extrêmement contrarié de me voir. Il n’a rien dit mais sa froideur à mon égard et la façon distante de considérer sa petite-fille m’ont peiné. Il pense que j’ai déshonoré Dame Ariel. Aurait-il préféré que je lui coupe la tête ? Il n’avait pas encore déclaré la naissance. Selon sa mère, Dame Ariel était décidée à tout m’avouer à son retour et elle était prête à laisser son enfant à sa sœur si pour son malheur je l’avais gardée prisonnière sans vouloir de Léa. C’est ce qu’elle a fait, elle m’a tout raconté, comme son entourage l’en pressait, et c’est avec une joie immense que je lui ai rendu son enfant, notre enfant. J’étais fort marri qu’elle ait pu penser que je l’en aurais séparée.  
Le lendemain de mon retour, lorsque je suis monté sur le trône, suivi de Dame Ariel portant Léa dans les bras, le palais était sens dessus dessous. Tout le monde avait l’air très surpris, mais aussi très heureux.  
Nous ne déjeunons plus ni ne dinons plus séparément, moi dans mon bureau et Dame Ariel dans sa suite, mais dans une petite salle à manger que j’ai fait rafraîchir, près de nos appartements. Il ne manque que vous, mon cher fils, ainsi que Dame Tauriel, pour que le bonheur familial soit complet. Ce temps viendra, en Valinor.  
En attendant, je joins à cette lettre un portrait de votre petite sœur. Avec Dame Ariel penchée sur elle, qui lui chante une chanson.  
Les cadeaux pleuvent, en provenance de toute la Terre. Comme après votre naissance. J’ai fait descendre du grenier certaines choses vous ayant appartenu. D’abord le berceau, puis la chaise haute, quelques jouets, du linge. Je revis votre enfance, toujours entre joie et peine.  
Dame Ariel vous envoie ses amitiés à tous les deux et vous charge avec moi de saluer tous les elfes de Valinor.  
Quant à moi je vous salue et j’espère que vous connaîtrez bientôt les joyeux tourments de la condition de parents.  
Votre père à tous deux, inconditionnellement, éternellement.  
Lorsqu’il commença sa lecture, Legolas éclata d’un rire joyeux. Il s’empressa de lire la lettre à haute voix à Tauriel qui éclata de rire à son tour. La nouvelle fit le tour de Valinor. On s’empressa de prier Legolas d’ajouter les félicitations de tous dans sa réponse.  
Et les mois passèrent. Tauriel fut enceinte. Dame Galadriel s’occupa d’elle et un petit garçon naquit.  
Les tendres lettres et les dessins s’échangèrent, au rythme mensuel des amours de l’aigle.  
Mais quelquefois Legolas soupirait. Il s’ennuyait de son père. Il culpabilisait de le laisser seul avec la charge du royaume. Et il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui présenter son fils. Et il s’intéressait à sa petite sœur.  
Il s’en ouvrait à Elrond, qui comprenait. Elrond, qui avait la nostalgie de sa fille disparue et de ses descendants, mais qui allait rester en Valinor parce que ses fils venaient de s’y marier. Elrond comprenait son écartèlement mieux que quiconque.  
Lorsque Léandir eut six mois, Legolas se décida. Il allait rentrer. Il n’avait rien à faire ici alors que son père avait besoin de son aide sans vouloir rien lui demander.  
Legolas attendait la réponse de Tauriel avec inquiétude. Mais celle-ci avait déjà tout compris. Elle fit descendre les malles du grenier. Alors Legolas affréta un navire. Il allait faire une merveilleuse surprise à son père. La saison était favorable pour naviguer sur la mer sans tempête. Ils partiraient sitôt la dernière lettre envoyée, afin d’arriver avant la date de la suivante.  
*****  
C’est ainsi qu’un après-midi, Dame Ariel demanda audience au roi. Il ne recevait pas ce jour-là. Il étudiait dans son bureau. Il n’aimait pas être dérangé. Si Dame Ariel désirait le voir, l’affaire devait être importante. Il fut inquiet. Mais elle arborait un grand sourire. Il fut secrètement soulagé. Il fut aimable. Il lui rendit son sourire.  
« Eh bien ? »  
« Vous avez de la visite, Mon seigneur ! »  
Le roi se fit soudain glacial.  
« Quelqu’un qui ne s’est pas annoncé ! Cela est bien cavalier. Je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous. Je crains que notre visiteur doive patienter, que j’en finisse d’abord avec ce dossier. »  
« Ce visiteur est important, Mon Seigneur. »  
« Qui serait assez important oser m’interrompre ? »  
Ariel sentait l’agacement gagner le roi. Mais elle ne pouvait se départir de son sourire.  
« Qui est-ce donc ? »  
« C’est quelqu’un qui mérite que vous alliez à sa rencontre, Mon Seigneur ! »  
« Vraiment ? Vous êtes bien sibylline, Madame ! »  
Ariel insista.  
« Je n’aime pas vous déranger pour rien vous le savez ! Vous devriez venir voir. Allez, sortez de votre bureau, venez prendre l’air ! »  
La curiosité l’emporta. Et il avait confiance en Dame Ariel. Elle ne voyait que son intérêt à lui et celui du royaume. Qu’avait donc de si important ce mystérieux visiteur ? Ou cette visiteuse.  
Ariel ouvrit la porte du bureau donnant sur le balcon. Il huma la forêt. Il était resté enfermé toute l’après-midi. Il apprécia cette pause. Ariel lui tendit sa lunette.  
« Regardez plutôt ! »  
Une grande et joyeuse procession s’étalait sur des kilomètres. Legolas. Plusieurs centaines d’elfes, des humains, des nains et même des hobbits s’étaient spontanément portés volontaires pour lui faire escorte.  
Le roi ne dit rien. Il posa doucement la lunette sur la banquette. Puis il bondit, enjamba la rambarde du balcon et descendit jusqu’au sol en s’aidant du lierre et de la glycine, comme le soir où Legolas était rentré après la guerre de l’anneau.  
Ariel sourit. Elle l’aurait parié. Elle prit tranquillement l’escalier, avec la petite dans les bras. Le roi était déjà loin sur la route. Il se contenait pour ne pas courir. Puis il arriva à hauteur du cheval de tête. La troupe s’arrêta. Legolas. Le roi n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Legolas. Le roi était maintenant figé. Legolas. Ne rêvait-il pas ? Il était bien là. Legolas souriait. Il descendit lentement de cheval. Le roi articula péniblement, les larmes aux yeux :  
« Vous avez encore grandi. »  
Legolas rit :  
« Je vais bientôt vous dépasser ! »  
« Vous me dépassez déjà en beaucoup de choses, mon fils. »  
Puis il le serra dans ses bras. Et il pleura. Exactement comme autrefois. Il ne se souciait pas cette fois de tous ces spectateurs. Legolas. Il était bien là, chaud, vivant !  
L’escorte était silencieuse, émue, souriante.  
Oh ce parfum de forêt ! Son petit garçon. Il avait encore embelli. Il était magnifique. Le bonheur lui allait si bien.  
Tauriel descendit elle aussi de cheval. Le bébé dans son harnais devant elle. Elle s’avança timidement vers le roi, n’osant soutenir son regard. Legolas plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et elle tendit l’enfant au roi. Elle finit par lever les yeux et son regard pétillait de joie. Elle aussi avait embelli.  
Son petit-fils ! Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et le petit esquissa un sourire en retour. Il avait une touffe de cheveux roux comme ceux de sa mère mais les yeux bleus de son père.  
« Je suis votre grand-père. » Le roi baisa son front. Une larme y coula. Le petit fronça le nez, essaya de s’essuyer de son petit poing. Le roi rit.  
Ariel posa Léa sur le sol. Elle échappa à sa mère et courut vers les arrivants de toutes ses petites jambes.  
Léa disait « Golas, Golas ! » en étreignant les jambes de son grand-frère. Qui se pencha pour la soulever et l’embrasser : « Bonjour ma jolie petite sœur ! » puis il désigna le bébé : « Voici votre neveu. Il s’appelle Leandir. Presque comme vous, Léadora ! » Léa se pencha pour regarder son neveu que le roi abaissa pour qu’elle le voie mieux. Elle eut un air ravi et s’écria : « bébé Dir ! » Et elle l’embrassa. Elle ne semblait pas jalouse de l’affection que le roi témoignait à son petit-fils. Ce fut au contraire le début d’un grand amour entre la tante et le neveu.  
Le roi rendit Leandir à Legolas. Puis il étreignit Tauriel. Il ne dit rien. Il était encore trop fier pour faire des excuses, mais Legolas savait que cela viendrait.  
Le roi regarda le jeune couple :  
« Comme vous nous avez manqué ! »  
« Vous nous avez manqué vous aussi, Ada ! Et vous également, Dame Ariel ! Et vous également, Demoiselle Léa !»  
Le cortège se remit en route vers le palais. Le roi porta sa fille, qui regardait le bébé avec avidité. Dame Ariel avait donné des instructions : on avait dressé des tables dans la grande salle, et l’on s’affairait en cuisine pour improviser un buffet.  
Le roi ne lâchait pas le bras de Legolas.  
« Combien de temps allez-vous rester ? »  
« Nous resterons jusqu’à ce que vous soyez décidé à nous raccompagner. »  
Le roi fit « Oh ! » et n’ajouta plus rien, bouleversé. Il accentua sa pression sur le bras de Legolas. Ils montèrent jusqu’au trône. Legolas reprit naturellement sa place sur l’accoudoir.  
De là, ils voyaient le banquet improvisé se mettre en place. Ariel et Tauriel bavardaient, chacune ayant l’enfant de l’autre sur ses genoux. Les enfants gazouillaient entre eux.  
« Si vous avez quelques dossiers à me confier, père, je vous aiderai avec plaisir. »  
« Ce ne sont pas les dossiers qui manquent mon fils, mais prenez le temps de profiter de votre enfant et de vous reposer des fatigues du voyage. »  
« Le voyage s’est très bien déroulé, père. »  
Ils devisèrent longuement, le roi tenant entre ses mains celles de son fils. La nuit venue, ils eurent du mal à se séparer. Mais le lendemain était une promesse.  
*****  
Léa voulait absolument dire bonjour à son neveu et à son grand frère, et à Tauriel. Elle trépignait d’impatience mais ses parents qui avaient horreur des caprices la firent attendre jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient prêts. Enfin ils allèrent à la suite de Legolas. Ils frappèrent doucement. Tauriel vint ouvrir en souriant. Elle avait encore une brosse à la main. Elle coiffait Legolas. L’odeur de la forêt entrait par la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Un peu astringente. Le roi s’arrêta pour la humer.  
Une belle journée se préparait. Léa demanda où était son neveu. Elle l’entendait jaser dans sa chambre, au fond de la suite.  
Tauriel et Ariel l’y accompagnèrent. Au passage, Tauriel tendit la brosse au roi qui s’inclina pour la remercier. Debout derrière Legolas, il le peigna doucement, puis entreprit de lui faire une tresse de chaque côté de son visage, en partant des tempes.  
« Cela m’a manqué, Legolas. »  
«Cela m’a manqué aussi ! Mais Père, je vois que vous allez bien. »  
« Oui, maintenant que vous êtes là, tout est bien. »  
« Aimez-vous Dame Ariel ? C’est une bonne personne.»  
Le roi sourit sans répondre. Legolas n’insista pas.  
« Il y a conseil ce matin, je suppose. Puis-je y assister ? »  
« J’allais vous le proposer, comme avant, Legolas, comme avant. Venez avec Tauriel. Dame Ariel y sera. »  
Legolas lança dans le miroir un regard étonné à son père. Il répondit sobrement, détournant le regard :  
« Elle est de bon conseil. »  
Legolas sourit. Il avait sa réponse. Son père paraissait…serein, épanoui.  
*****  
Ariel avait l’habitude d’organiser des fêtes pour le palais, du temps où elle ne se montrait guère. C’étaient des banquets assez solennels, fêtes rituelles des saisons ou bien diplomatiques, où elle ne donnait pas libre cours à sa fantaisie. Le deuil du roi pesait. La musique n’était pas très festive.  
Il y avait cependant eu le banquet des rideaux, où elle avait laissé éclater le printemps, la verdure et les fleurs. Et le roi avait aimé.  
Il ne l’avait pas félicitée en personne, car elle mettait Dame Anaïse en avant, qui lui avait transmis son approbation. Petit à petit, avec le soutien de Legolas après son retour, elle avait introduit plus de gaité. Avec l’arrivée de sa fille, le roi avait voulu donner une fête. Dame Ariel avait eu carte blanche et pu enfin mettre tout son talent à l’oeuvre.  
Elle avait invité toute sa famille, et aussi Rohen et son orchestre. Chacun vint s’incliner à son arrivée devant le trône. Y compris le neveu d’Ariel et toute sa troupe. Le roi lui fit signe de s’approcher. Rohen rougit. Il ne put maîtriser une grimace. Il s’avança cependant, baissant les yeux. Il n’en menait pas large. Le roi avait accroché son regard et avait considéré le jeune elfe longuement avec une lueur de reproche, s’amusant secrètement de l’air traqué de Rohen. Puis après l’avoir laissé mariner dans l’angoisse un long moment, sans un mot, le roi avait esquissé un sourire. Il avait incliné la tête et congédié le neveu d’Ariel d’un geste large de mansuétude. L’air soulagé de Rohen avait agrandi le sourire ironique du roi. Ariel, qui observait de loin, avait l’air soulagée elle aussi.  
Le roi pensa, sans cesser son sourire en coin, se moquant cette fois de lui-même : « tu te ramollis, Thranduil, tu te ramollis. »  
Ensuite, après le banquet, ébahi, le roi avait assisté à la métamorphose d’Ariel. Elle avait confié la petite à sa mère pour aller enfiler sa tenue de scène que Rohen avait apportée à sa demande.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que ce costume n’avait pas servi. Lui aussi sentait la naphtaline, pensa Ariel avec nostalgie. Une couronne de fleurs fraîches sur ses cheveux libres, un caraco rouge sur une chemise blanche, une jupe plus courte et de hautes bottes, rouges également. Elle ressemblait à une humaine. Et elle dansait comme une humaine. Et elle chanta des chants humains mais d’une voix si belle que le roi en fut touché. D’autant plus que la plupart lui étaient dédiés. Après chaque morceau, avant d’applaudir, tous regardaient le roi. Les premiers instants de surprise passés, il applaudit avec dignité, avec un fin sourire, sans enthousiasme exagéré.

Mais dans l’assistance, il y avait des nains. Et l’un d’entre eux, richement vêtu, semblait particulièrement apprécier la prestation de Dame Ariel, à tel point qu’il monta sur la scène et entreprit de danser à ses côtés, puis s’enhardit à lui demander de tenir sa main en s’inclinant cérémonieusement. Ariel accepta de bonne grâce, tout en surveillant le roi du coin de l’œil. Ce dernier semblait s’en amuser beaucoup, sans jalousie (après tout, ce n’était qu’un nain !), et, voyant l’indulgence du roi, l’assistance prit du bon temps. Le nain savait danser, et tenait bien le rythme avec énergie. Rohen joua des airs que les nains affectionnaient.  
Enfin, le concert se termina par de la musique classique elfique. Rohen, accompagné de son orchestre ainsi que d’Andras et de Lyonel, ne semblait pas plus fatigué qu’Ariel. La belle voix de ténor de l’intendant fit l’étonnement du palais, et son duo avec Dame Ariel fut applaudi, dans la mesure où le roi, réprimant une pointe de jalousie, applaudit avec la même retenue qu’aux autres numéros.  
Le nain, qui n’avait pas quitté la scène, participait au chœur avec une belle voix de basse, et dévorait Ariel des yeux, sans se soucier du roi. Mais il se montrait respectueux et gardait ses distances, même s’il n’avait pas lâché le bout des doigts d’Ariel. Ce n’est qu’au moment des saluts qu’il s’inclina profondément et lâcha la main d’Ariel avec regret.  
Le roi apprit que c’était Roddell, le chef de la délégation des nains, qui avait succombé au charme d’Ariel. Il avait bien l’intention d’en profiter pour placer quelques clauses avantageuses dans leur futur traité.  
Mais pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment troublant de déjà vu ?  
****  
Pour le retour de Legolas, la fête fut encore plus grandiose. Ariel avait pu enfin offrir au jeune couple leur banquet de mariage. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu’elle avait prévu. La voûte de roses de la couleur flamme des cheveux de Tauriel. La pièce montée en forme d’oliphant.  
Roddell avait accepté l’invitation du roi avec enthousiasme, rempli de l’espérance de pouvoir danser de nouveau avec Dame Ariel. Il était arrivé avec des montagnes de cadeaux pour tous.  
Ariel avait obtenu du roi l’autorisation d’animer la soirée, mais il l’avait priée de mettre une tenue de scène…moins humaine, moins voyante, plus « elfique »…  
Elle l’avait doucement raillé, mais elle avait admis que sa condition « officielle » nécessitait un peu de retenue. Le roi lui avait fait faire une robe bleue plus discrète…et moins courte. Rohen, rentré dans les bonnes grâces du roi, lui avait obéi avec empressement quant aux choix des musiques. Le roi ne voulait plus être pris au dépourvu. Plus de duo avec l’intendant, mais il pouvait chanter en solo.  
En fin de représentation, la chapelle fut grande ouverte et un concert d’orgue acheva la fête. Le roi en avait finalement approuvé la restauration.  
Inspiration :  
Steve Jablonski : Homecoming  
Steve Jablonski : Arirang  
Thomas Bergersen : New Life  
Brunuhville : spritit of the wild  
Thomas Bergersen : impossible  
Mike Olfield : flowers of the forest  
Enya : Athair ar Neamh (father in heaven)  
Enya : long long journey  
Symphonie avec orgue de Camille Saint Saëns

Legolas et Tauriel avaient apprécié les surprises qu’Ariel leur avait préparées. Leur bonheur les transfigurait. Ils avaient applaudi la pièce montée dont les enfants s’étaient empiffrés joyeusement sans que personne ne les réprimande cette fois.  
Ariel avait composé un épithalame, qu’elle récita au dessert en portant un toast et qui fut applaudi :

Une voûte de roses

Ils marchent dans la roseraie  
Ils lèvent la tête et sourient  
Les fleurs abondent à l’envi

Dame Nature généreuse  
Car de ces enfants amoureuse  
Leur a donné tous les attraits

Incarnation de la beauté  
Sur leurs visages émerveillés  
Pleuvent pétales enflammés

Dans la vigueur de leur jeunesse  
Dans le printemps de l’allégresse  
Ils marchent dans la roseraie.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle cet étrange sentiment d’avoir déjà vécu cela ?  
*****  
Après ce spectacle mémorable, Roddell avait regagné ses appartements avec regret, sur un dernier regard à Dame Ariel qui lui avait souri gracieusement, le bras posé sur celui du roi qui réprimait son amusement et salua sobrement.  
Puis Legolas, un dernier verre à la main, taquina son père avec un clin d’œil à Dame Ariel, s’attardant à la porte de sa suite :  
« Je crois bien que j’ai un peu trop bu, père. Ce clos du crêt est excellent ! Je serais revenu rien que pour lui ! »  
Le roi rit. Lui était ivre, mais de joie.  
*****  
Le roi avait confié à Legolas, avec l’aide de Dame Ariel et du sieur Mirven, le projet de créer un institut de formation de professeurs. Elrond était de bon conseil dans ses lettres, que l’aigle apportait avec constance.  
Mais un jour, une lettre arriva, de la part de Gandalf, cette fois. Elle était adressée personnellement à Dame Ariel. Le roi l’intercepta et la décacheta devant elle sans hésiter, ce dont elle ne s’offusqua pas. Il était le roi. Mais cela fit tiquer Legolas. Il y eut un échange de regards entre le père et le fils, et le roi détourna son regard, gêné.  
C’était l’acte de propriété d’une ferme, que possédait Gandalf, qu’il offrait à Dame Ariel et que le roi décida aussitôt d’aller visiter avec toute la famille. De plus, il y avait encore quelques araignées à chasser là-bas. Cette ferme leur ferait une bonne base de repos.  
*****  
C’est ainsi que Legolas fut grièvement blessé et sauvé par le sang de sa sœur avec la magie de Radagast. Mais vous connaissez l’histoire, même si les circonstances diffèrent, Legolas étant ici déjà marié et père de famille.  
******  
Léa grandit avec l’amour de ses deux parents. Le roi lui témoigna les mêmes attentions qu’à Legolas, quoique Léa, en tant que fille, fût plus proche de sa mère. Le roi put également juger qu’Ariel était une excellente mère, tendre, mais ferme et sage. Léa devint une ravissante jeune elfe, dont son garde Lindir tomba amoureux.  
Il la sauva lors de son enlèvement du à sa confiance et son imprudence. Elle prit conscience de son amour pour lui et de ses responsabilités, et fit les mêmes études de médecine. Elle eut les mêmes amies. Elle accoucha sa belle-sœur pour son second enfant. Et le roi lui fit subir la même épreuve du renoncement au grand dam de toute la famille, avant de lui accorder le bonheur d’épouser Lindir. Là encore vous connaissez l’histoire.  
*******  
Et comme vous le savez déjà, Dame Ariel sauva le roi avec l’aide d’Eleven lorsque les bûcherons le surprirent. Et Eleven épousa Sandra, pardon, Dame Sandra désormais, à Cranden, lors d’une fête mémorable à laquelle le roi et toute la famille participèrent…et se régalèrent.  
Les trois frères de Sandra en profitèrent pour épouser les trois cousines d’Eleven, mais ne cessèrent jamais de taquiner leur beau-frère en privé, comme leur sœur, malgré l’estime qu’ils avaient pour lui et la bonne entente qu’il faisait régner dans la garde de la ville. Mais Sandra, Eleven et ses cousines avaient du répondant. Cela donnait lieu à de joyeuses joutes verbales où tous rivalisaient d’esprit.  
*******  
Dans ce rêve, le roi avait également épousé Dame Ariel, fille de Corandiel et de Dame Isala même s’il portait toujours l’anneau offert par sa reine, ce qu’Ariel comprenait parfaitement. Mais il arborait également l’opale bleue qu’elle lui avait offerte. Elle avait retiré l’anneau de son mariage avec Erend de Fir il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu’elle avait commencé à travailler au palais. Pour ne pas attirer les questions mais aussi parce qu’un nouvel amour avait percé son cœur. Mais elle le gardait précieusement dans sa malle.  
*******  
Et dans ce rêve tourbillonnant, où le temps semblait s’accélérer, Dame Ariel fit le même plongeon, et le roi vécut un moment la même terreur de la perdre elle aussi.  
********  
Mais lors de l’escarmouche contre une poche de résistance d’orcs, il n’y avait pas eu de jeune elfe pour intercepter la flèche. Le roi chuta de son élan, la gorge transpercée.  
Ariel hurlait de désespoir, couvert du sang de son bien-aimé. Toute sa lumière cette fois était vaine.  
Legolas sanglotait silencieusement, agenouillé à côté de sa belle-mère, tous deux berçant le corps du roi dans leurs bras.  
Ariel et Thranduil se réveillèrent alors. Elle pleura de soulagement en le voyant à ses côtés. Elle l’enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il la serra également très fort contre lui, sous le choc.  
Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à réintégrer la réalité. Cette-réalité là. Ils étaient encore troublés lorsqu’ils croisèrent Léa dans le couloir en allant déjeuner. Elle se précipita sur eux, pâle et songeuse :  
« J’ai fait un rêve étrange, mes chers parents. J’ai l’impression d’avoir dormi…des siècles ! Cela s’est terminé en horrible cauchemar. »  
Sa mère prit Léa dans ses bras et lui dit en caressant sa joue :  
« Je crois que nous avons tous fait le même rêve. Mais ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien.»  
Le roi acquiesça :  
« Oui, tout va bien. Je suis bien vivant ! »  
Il caressa lui aussi la joue de sa fille.  
Le reste de la famille arriva. Tauriel et Legolas, Lindir et Léa avaient fait le même rêve, chacun y tenant son rôle, et leur émoi ne s’était pas encore dissipé.  
******  
Ahn Ewong les attendait dans la salle à manger. Les arrivants, surpris de le voir là, comprirent aussitôt qu’il était à l’origine de leur rêve commun. Ils l’interrogèrent du regard. Il s’adressa au roi.  
« Si Dame Ariel et Léa n’avaient pas été éloignées, vous ne seriez pas allé à Dale voir Stella Eckmar et votre second fils n’aurait pas été conçu. Et vous seriez mort à l’heure qu’il est. »  
Puis l’intendant se tourna vers Eckmar et Perdriel, qui étaient les seuls à n’avoir pas rêvé. Tous les deux interloqués, ils reçurent les explications qu’ils attendaient.  
Enfin, Ahn Ewong dit au roi :  
« Mais votre fils n’a pas été conçu seulement pour vous sauver, et pour préserver votre famille du chagrin. Il a sa vie propre, son chemin à trouver. Et il a Perdriel. »  
Léa sourit à son père avec des larmes dans les yeux :  
« Je sais depuis que je vous connais à quel point vous m’aimez. »  
Il répliqua doucement :  
« En auriez-vous douté ? »  
« Mais j’étais curieuse de savoir comment vous m’auriez élevée. »  
Eckmar prenait de l’assurance et renchérit :  
« Je sais, père, que vous m’auriez bien élevé, avec amour. »  
Ahn Ewong lui sourit :  
« Comme je viens de le dire, vous n’êtes pas né que pour sauver le roi. Vous êtes né aussi pour votre mère, pour Perdriel. Mais vous êtes né d’abord pour vous-même, parce que vous l’avez librement voulu, et vous devez tracer votre propre voie. Je crois que vous avez des projets d’avenir, dans l’agriculture et le commerce. C’est bien. »  
Eckmar opina, souriant.  
L’intendant se dirigea vers la porte et s’adressa à toute la famille :  
« Je vous ai inspiré ce rêve, mais ce n’est pas moi qui décide quelle réalité vous allez vivre. C’est vous. Le temps n’existe pas. Encore une illusion puissante. Il est au-delà de ce monde un lieu d’où vous pouvez examiner tous les possibles. Des opportunités vous sont offertes. Bien plus que vous l’imaginez en ce monde-ci. Mais rien n’est écrit. A chaque instant vous pouvez tout changer. C’est une responsabilité. C’est un risque. Mais c’est le grand jeu de la vie. Ayez confiance en vous.»  
Ahn Ewong sourit au roi :  
« Vos trois enfants ont reçu de l’amour. C’est l’essentiel. Même s’ils n’ont pas grandi dans une famille idéale. Vous recevez beaucoup car vous donnez beaucoup. »  
Puis il sortit, laissant toute la famille apaisée.  
*******  
Ce soir-là, le roi parla enfin des messages qu’il avait reçus de l’au-delà. Ariel et lui avaient d’abord fait l’amour avec une joie infinie, la joie d’être ensemble et en vie. Puis il l’avait regardée avec tendresse.  
« Lorsque j’étais dans les limbes, avant que vous ne me rameniez en ce monde, j’étais avec la reine et je ne voulais pas la quitter. Nous avons eu si peu de temps ensemble. Mais elle a dit qu’elle vous avait choisie pour moi. Que je devais prendre soin de vous. Elle m’a montré votre détresse et votre abnégation. Je ne suis pas revenu seulement parce qu’elle me l’avait demandé, mais….parce que…votre lumière….était aussi éblouissante que la sienne. Je suis revenu aussi pour les enfants, pour le royaume.»  
Il vit les yeux d’Ariel s’embuer, mais il mit un doigt sur sa jolie bouche pour lui signifier qu’il n’avait pas fini.  
« Et j’ai vu Erend de Fir. »  
Ariel fit « oh ! » Un peu inquiète. Que pensait-il d’elle ? Le roi vit cette inquiétude. Il sourit.  
« Il est magnifique. Je comprends que vous l’ayez aimé. Et je comprends qu’il vous ait aimé, et il vous aime encore. Il m’a dit qu’il m’avait choisi pour vous. Il m’a remercié de vous rendre heureuse ».  
Le roi eu à son tour l’air un peu inquiet :  
« Etes-vous heureuse, Madame ? Je ne vous l’ai jamais demandé.»  
Elle l’embrassa passionnément.  
« La réponse est oui, oui, cent mille fois oui. Au-delà de ce que j’aurais cru possible.»  
Elle ajouta en se blottissant contre lui :  
« Je sais que ceux que nous aimons encore veuillent sur nous. Quoi qu’il arrive, nous serons un jour tous réunis. »  
Ils s’endormirent sur cette promesse.  
******  
Le roi fit examiner et ramoner toutes les cheminées. Bien lui en prit. Il y avait effectivement un nid dans celle de l’ancienne chambre d’Ariel. Elle était désormais occupée par son successeur et cette précaution lui sauva la vie.  
******  
Ce matin-là semblait parfait pour l’entraînement. Frais mais ensoleillé. Vêtus de leur tenue de combat, le roi et dame Ariel sortaient de leur chambre et marchaient d’un pas rapide vers la grande porte. Elle avait toujours sa main posée sur son avant-bras, avec distance et solennité.  
Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le grand hall. Dame Anaïse semblait très en colère. Elle toisait une elfe brune, très belle, qui se tenait humblement, la tête baissée. Elle portait des vêtements de deuil, avec les rubans noirs traditionnels qui tenaient le voile recouvrant ses cheveux. Cette dame était probablement veuve. Ou bien elle avait perdu un parent proche. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un enfant, pensa Ariel.  
« Que faites-vous ici ? Comment osez-vous ? N’avez-vous donc pas encore fait assez de mal à mon frère ? Demi-tour, et ne revenez jamais ! »  
Ariel savait que Dame Anaïse avait du tempérament. Elle l’avait vue courser un orc armée d’une seule poêle à frire et l’orc n’en menait pas large. Mais Dame Anaïse était foncièrement bonne. Qu’avait fait l’inconnue pour mériter sa vindicte ? Il était question de son frère Mirven.  
Le couple s’arrêta. Ariel et le roi étaient encore invisibles aux yeux des protagonistes. L’elfe inconnue fit brutalement demi-tour d’un pas raide, la tête baissée. La porte se referma derrière elle. Dame Anaïse regagna sa cuisine, toute aussi raide.  
« Mon Seigneur, je pense que l’entraînement peut attendre un peu et qu’il me faut éclaircir ce mystère. »  
Le roi lui sourit :  
« Je le pense aussi, Madame. »  
« J’ai une idée, une intuition. »  
Le roi accentua son sourire, avec un brin de son ironie coutumière.  
« Vous avez toujours des idées. Dites-moi… »  
« Je vais rattraper cette dame, et la questionner dans votre bureau, si vous le permettez. Pendant ce temps, faites chercher Mirven, cachez- vous tous les deux dans votre cabinet de toilette, et attendez ! »  
« Cela me semble effectivement être une bonne idée. »  
Ariel répliqua, taquine :  
« C’est vous, et Ahn Ewong, qui m’avez enseigné l’art de l’espionnage, mon Seigneur ! »  
Il eut un sourire et ne répondit pas.  
Ariel se dirigea hâtivement vers les écuries et sauta sur son cheval que le garde eut à peine le temps de seller.  
Elle eut vite fait de rattraper l’elfe qui s’éloignait lentement. La dame pleurait, l’animal au pas. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque Dame Ariel, arrivée à côté d’elle, s’empara des rênes et stoppa les chevaux. Elle reconnut Dame Ariel et la salua humblement.  
« Je vous ai entendue. Ou plutôt, j’ai entendu Dame Anaïse. Cette dame est une amie. Elle est d’une grande bonté. Qu’avez-vous fait pour mériter son courroux ? Vous allez devoir vous expliquer !»  
Dame Ariel avait pris un ton autoritaire. Elle comptait sur sa position d’épouse du roi pour que l’inconnue lui obéisse sans discuter. Et c’est ce qui arriva. La belle en deuil poussa un énorme soupir. Mais Ariel préférait tenir encore ses rênes, de peur qu’elle n’éperonne et détale.  
« C’est une longue histoire… »  
« Venez avec moi. » Le ton d’Ariel n’admettait aucune protestation. Tenant toujours fermement le cheval, elle lui fit faire demi-tour. Arrivées au palais, Ariel mit pied à terre puis aida l’elfe à descendre. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et Ariel s’engagea d’un pas ferme. Elle espéra ne pas croiser Dame Anaïse, et elle eut de la chance. Elle s’engouffra dans le bureau du roi, suivie par l’inconnue. Elle pria pour que lui et Mirven aient eu le temps de s’y dissimuler.  
L’elfe regarda autour d’elle avec circonspection. Elle avait conscience d’être au cœur du pouvoir. La pièce reflétait la puissance royale. Elle était solennelle et simple à la fois. Elle n’était pas surchargée mais les meubles et les tentures étaient somptueux, de la meilleure qualité, quoique sans ostentation. Le décor de feuillages était comme un prolongement de la forêt que l’on devinait derrière les rideaux. Un petit salon occupait le centre de la vaste pièce, tandis que le bureau du roi trônait au fond. Il y avait un bureau d’enfant à côté. Dame Ariel fit asseoir son invitée dans un fauteuil, et elle se dirigea vers la console où se trouvaient le vin et les verres en cristal.  
L’inconnue remercia lorsqu’elle se saisit du verre, d’une main tremblante.  
Mirven étouffa un cri de surprise. Il ne voyait rien, mais il n’avait pas oublié le son de cette voix. Le roi lui broya l‘épaule, il avala sa salive et se tut.  
Ariel préféra rester debout, en position dominante. Elle demanda :  
« Quel est votre nom ? »  
« Dame Abrielle.»  
« Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Je suis navrée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais vous êtes veuve depuis assez peu de temps, n’est-ce pas ?»  
L’elfe opina.  
Ariel insista :  
« Qui était votre époux ? »  
« Sieur Olorin. C’était pendant la bataille sous les arbres. »  
« Oh, j’ai entendu parler de lui par le roi. Il a déploré sa perte et salué son courage, Madame. Veuillez accepter toutes mes condoléances. »  
L’elfe inclina la tête avec grâce. C’était une beauté. Elle ressemblait un peu à Arwen, en plus menue, les lèvres plus minces.  
Puis Ariel durcit volontairement le ton. Elle ne devait pas s’apitoyer.  
« Mais cela ne m’explique pas le courroux de Dame Anaïse. »  
« J’ai fait le malheur de son frère. »  
« Comment cela ? »  
« En ne l’épousant pas. »  
L’elfe soupira.  
« Nous étions trois amis, nous avons grandi ensemble. Nos familles étaient voisines. Enfants, nous battions la campagne, cueillant des fleurs l’été, patinant l’hiver, soignant les animaux. Olorin était blond comme les blés, avec des yeux très clairs. Il était toujours gai, rieur, aimant les plaisanteries, le bon vin, la musique et les chansons. Mirven était tout aussi beau, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux doux et rêveurs. Il était réservé. Il parlait rarement. Il aimait les livres et la poésie. Et lui buvait très peu. Ils étaient le soleil et la lune. Mais ils s’entendaient très bien. Mirven souriait des frasques d’Olorin et Olorin écoutait les conseils de Mirven.  
Nous avons étudié avec les mêmes précepteurs. Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble. Lorsque la guerre est arrivée, mon père m’a interdit de partir. J’étais encore trop jeune. Mes amis ont combattu ensemble. Et ils sont revenus saufs, heureusement. Mais quelque chose avait changé. A leur retour, ce n’étaient plus des adolescents mais des adultes. Et tous les deux me regardaient différemment. Je n’étais plus une petite fille. J’avais des formes, on me disait que j’étais belle et mes parents me pressèrent bientôt de leur donner des petits-enfants. J’étais leur seule descendante. Lorsque nous sortions tous les trois, Olorin, Mirven et moi, pour aller nous promener dans la nature, ils me mettaient subtilement en garde, en me recommandant la réserve et la prudence.  
Puis il y eut la grotte. Nous avions découvert une caverne d’où sortait une résurgence. Nous avions bien marché. J’ai enlevé mes chaussures et j’ai rafraîchi mes pieds dans l’onde. J’ai retroussé le bas de ma robe pour ne pas la mouiller. Ils sont restés sur le bord à me regarder, sans rire lorsque je les ai aspergés. Puis chacun a pris une de mes mains pour m’aider à sortir de l’eau.  
Leurs mains ont alors remonté le long de mes bras. J’ai senti le désir d’eux monter en moi pour la première fois. A ce moment, s’ils avaient continué, je me serais donnée à eux, tous les deux. C’est un de mes grands regrets. Ils se sont regardés sombrement. Et ils m’ont lâchée. Nous sommes rentrés sans parler, sans nous embrasser comme avant en nous disant au-revoir. Ils se sont inclinés et sont partis chacun de leur côté. Ce jour-là, j’ai compris que c’était la fin de notre innocence, et de notre amitié. J’ai beaucoup pleuré. »  
Dame Abrielle eut un petit rire amer.  
« Je suppose que la sœur d’Olorin m’aurait détestée si j’avais épousé Mirven. »  
« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d’épouser Olorin ? »  
« Je n’ai pas choisi ! J’étais incapable de choisir. C’est le destin qui a choisi. »  
L’elfe baissa la tête.  
« J’ai tiré à pile ou face. »  
Ariel fit « oh ! » Elle aurait ri, si cette histoire n’avait été aussi triste.  
Dame Abrielle poursuivit :  
« Je ne l’ai jamais dit à Olorin. Ni à Mirven. J’imagine que Mirven a du se demander pourquoi j’ai préféré Olorin et pas lui. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu’Olorin était plus joyeux, plus brillant, en apparence. Mais j’aimais la douceur, la réserve et la pudeur de Mirven.  
Il me semblait parfois bien plus sage et plus cultivé. Mais par respect pour mon époux, j’ai gardé le secret. Olorin n’a jamais demandé pourquoi je l’avais choisi, lui, et pas Mirven. Peut-être a-t-il deviné ? Mais Mirven m’a manqué. Et je suis persuadée que si j’avais épousé Mirven, Olorin m’aurait manqué. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d’une seule médaille. Et je sais qu’Olorin regrettait son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Mais il m’aimait à un point qu’il n’aurait pas renoncé à moi pour l’amour de lui. Lorsque je leur ai annoncé mon soi-disant choix, j’avais requis la présence de mon père, tellement ce fut difficile. J’étais blême, mes jambes me soutenaient à peine, et ma voix était presque imperceptible. Mirven s’est incliné sans un mot. Il est sorti de la pièce et je ne l’ai plus jamais revu. Olorin m’a embrassée sur la bouche, mon premier baiser, avec une étonnante douceur. J’étais tétanisée. Mon père était fou de joie, et ma mère a dansé dans sa cuisine. Mais ce soir-là, une fois seule dans ma chambre, j’ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le chagrin de Mirven. Je ne ressentais nulle joie à la perspective de mes noces avec Olorin. J’étais coupée en deux. Mais il s’était assagi. La guerre l’avait marqué. Il était conscient de ses responsabilités et il fut un très bon époux, et un très bon père. J’ai été presque heureuse.»  
Le roi gardait une poigne ferme sur l’épaule de Mirven, qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
Le roi se demanda : qu’aurait-il fait, si sa bien-aimée reine en avait choisi un autre que lui ? S’il avait dû apercevoir les enfants qu’elle aurait eus d’un autre elfe ? Et si Dame Ariel l’avait repoussé ? Mirven était resté d’une invincible douceur dans la solitude. Il était triste, sombre, austère, d’apparence rébarbatif, mais jamais méchant, jamais amer, jamais aigri. Il avait toujours de bonnes paroles, quoique rares. Ses silences étaient pleins de douceur. Le roi se rappelait, lorsqu’il avait perdu sa reine, que sa présence discrète avait été réconfortante. C’était avant l’arrivée d’Ahn Ewong. Il avait eu le sentiment que Mirven comprenait sa perte. Il savait aujourd’hui que son ressenti d’autrefois était juste. Mirven avait été pour Legolas un de ses meilleurs professeurs, compétent, patient, attentif. Il était généreux de son temps et de son argent. Plus récemment, il avait également contribué à l’instruction de Tauriel, qui lui manifestait de la tendresse. Et Elrond l’appréciait.  
« J’ai donné deux garçons à Olorin. Mais je suis encore en âge d’être mère, et je voudrais offrir à Mirven, s’il veut bien de moi, les enfants qu’il n’a pas eus. »  
L’elfe se mit à pleurer, effondrée dans le sofa.

« Mais j’ai peur. Peut-être va-t-il me repousser avec dédain. Peut-être ne voudra-t-il pas entendre mes explications, tout comme sa soeur. Je le supplierai à genoux de m’entendre, s’il le faut. Je n’ai pas peur de Dame Anaïse. Je préfèrerais ne pas la rencontrer de nouveau, mais si vous voulez bien m’accompagner à la porte de chez Mirven, j’en serais rassurée. Dans cet immense palais, je crains de m’égarer. C’est de sa réaction à lui que j’ai peur. Je sais qu’il ne me fera aucun mal. Mais je redoute son mépris. Cependant je dois affronter cela. »  
« Mes deux garçons sont au courant de ma démarche. J’ai attendu la durée du deuil légitime avant de leur parler. Ils sont adultes désormais. Ils m’ont encouragée. Même s’ils ont été très surpris d’entendre cette histoire. Ils sont adorables et ne désirent que mon bonheur. Mais moi je ne désire que le bonheur de Mirven.»  
Mirven n’y tenait plus. Il s’arracha de la poigne du roi et bondit dans la pièce. Même Ariel eut un cri de stupeur. Elle s’attendait à une entrée moins brutale. Dame Abrielle, muette, effarée, sembla s’enfoncer encore davantage dans le fauteuil. Le sieur Mirven s’était jeté à ses genoux et lui prenait la main. Il la couvrit de baisers. Il dit d’une voix étranglée :  
«N’ayez pas peur, Madame, tout ce que je viens d’entendre ne suscite pas mon mépris, mais mon admiration et mon espoir. J’accepte votre demande en mariage, et les enfants que vous voulez me donner. J’accepte tout de vous. »  
Il étreignit ses jambes. Elle embrassa ses cheveux. Il se redressa et s’empara de sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un long baiser mouillé de larmes.  
Les bras croisés, son air ironique affiché, le roi semblait apprécier ce touchant tableau. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Il tonna :  
« Mirven ! Sortez de mon bureau ! Emmenez Dame Abrielle chez vous, et rattrapez le temps perdu ! Mariage samedi en quinze !»  
Les intéressés ne se firent pas prier. Accrochés l’un à l’autre, ils s’envolèrent sans même fermer la porte.  
Le roi avait gardé son fin sourire en coin. Il dit à Ariel :  
« Vous aimez les mariages ! En voici un que vous pourriez célébrer, quitte à vous fâcher avec votre amie !»  
Elle répliqua gaiement :  
« Vous aussi y avez pris goût ! Je vous laisse volontiers le plaisir de nouer le lien ! Mais je pense que Dame Anaïse ne restera pas longtemps de mauvaise humeur. J’ai déjà des idées pour la décoration et le menu. »  
« Cela ne m’étonne pas de vous ! »  
Le roi ajouta :  
« La matinée est bien avancée. Nous pouvons nous passer d’entraînement aujourd’hui. Quoique… je vous propose un entraînement d’une autre sorte…»  
Il s’approcha d’Ariel et la prit dans ses bras. C’est ainsi que Legolas, inquiet de leur absence, passant la tête par la porte ouverte, les découvrit. Il sourit et il referma la porte doucement. Les gardes chuchotaient déjà à propos de Mirven, l’austère Mirven, enlaçant une belle inconnue et l’embrassant fougueusement sans pudeur dans les couloirs. Cette rumeur ne fut pas longue à parvenir à Dame Anaïse qui explosa de colère devant l’audace de Dame Abrielle.  
On raconte que les fers à repasser volèrent, et qu’un trou dans un mur en attesta longtemps. Son époux avait l’habitude de ses sautes d’humeur et restait placide. Mais elle finit par se calmer lorsque son amie Ariel lui raconta ce qui s’était vraiment passé. Et le bonheur de son frère, radicalement transfiguré, acheva de la convaincre.  
Comme le roi l’avait ordonné, le mariage de Mirven eut lieu quinze jours après. Il fallut travailler d’arrache-pied. Les vêtements de deuil de Mirven disparurent par enchantement, remplacés par d’élégants costumes taillés par Dame Abrielle elle-même, si bien que Dame Genova embaucha cette dernière comme adjointe, avec la bénédiction du roi qui en profita pour passer plusieurs commandes. Pour lui, et pour Dame Ariel.  
La petite chapelle était pleine à craquer, toute de blanc fleurie. Avec une émotion visible, le Sieur Mirven et Dame Abrielle avaient donné leur consentement au roi, sous le regard attendri des deux jeunes elfes d’Olorin et de toute l’assemblée.  
Le décor imaginé par Ariel pour le banquet avait reçu l’approbation sans réserve de Dame Abrielle. Le grand hall était décoré de tentures et de parchemins illustrés de lilas, et de bouquets de ces mêmes arbustes, qui embaumaient délicieusement. C’était la fleur préférée de Dame Abrielle. La pièce montée se composait de livres en génoise empilés en pyramide, avec un glaçage chocolat pour les couvertures et doré sur les tranches, et parsemés de fleurs de lilas en sucre. Et au moment du service de ce dessert, des fleurs véritables tombèrent du plafond comme des confettis, sous les exclamations ravies de l’assistance. Rohen s’était fait un plaisir d’animer la fête.  
Mirven fut un beau-père apprécié, et les deux jeunes elfes d’Olorin devinrent des frères ainés attentifs pour leurs deux petites sœurs qui ne tardèrent pas à naître, et dont Mirven était fou. De nouveaux rires et galopades d’enfants retentirent dans les couloirs. L’école s’agrandit.  
****  
Beaucoup de temps passa. Le roi et Dame Ariel prirent quelques rides, et leurs cheveux devinrent purs comme la neige. Elle posait toujours sa main sur le bras de son roi, mais elle s’appuyait contre lui désormais, et il s’inclinait vers elle avec douceur. Ils avaient abandonné l’entrainement aux armes, mais ils faisaient de longues promenades à pied ou à cheval.  
Quelquefois, ils chevauchaient le même élan, Ariel derrière le roi et l’enlaçant, sa joue appuyée contre son dos. C’avait été un de ses plus beaux cadeaux. Legolas, qui avait désormais son propre élan, prenait souvent Dame Tauriel avec lui, de même qu’Eckmar avec Dame Perdriel, et le roi, qui cherchait une idée de présent pour Ariel, lui avait fait cette surprise pour son anniversaire. Il savait qu’elle était bien plus sensible à ses attentions qu’à tous les biens matériels.  
Au moment de partir chez ses parents, il lui avait tendu la main, il avait simplement dit « montez ! » Et c’est à cet instant qu’elle avait vu que la selle avait été modifiée pour elle. Au début, elle n’avait pas osé l’enlacer. Elle se tenait au pommeau.  
Mais, sans se retourner, il lui avait pris une main, puis l’autre, pour les poser contre son ventre. Il avait laissé longtemps sa main par-dessus les siennes, tandis qu’il tenait les rênes de l’autre. Elle avait senti la chaleur de cette main à travers les gants, et la chaleur de son ventre. Elle avait alors dit « merci, Mon Seigneur », puis elle avait pleuré de joie doucement, en appuyant sa tête contre le dos du roi, ses cheveux mêlés aux siens. Elle n’avait pas vu son sourire tendrement satisfait. Mais elle l’avait deviné.  
Il l’honorait toujours, avec moins de fougue mais davantage encore de tendresse. Ils ne grimpaient plus dans leur arbre pour admirer la forêt. Ils avaient cédé leur place à Eckmar et Perdriel.  
Il ne lui avait jamais dit « je vous aime ». Mais elle savait qu’il le pensait.  
Il ne lui avait jamais redit : « ma jolie petite elfe », mais elle le voyait dans ses yeux.  
C’est ensemble, enlacés, qu’ils quittèrent la terre du milieu. Ils étaient sur le balcon du bureau d’où ils regardèrent une dernière fois la forêt qu’ils laissaient aux hommes avec inquiétude et espoir. Legolas et Tauriel, Eckmar et Perdriel, Léa et Lindir, avec leurs enfants, allaient suivre. Le dernier à partir fut Legolas, après avoir remis les actes de propriétés du royaume aux humains.  
Legolas n’avait jamais voulu que son père lui cède le trône. Mais il avait, de facto, pris la responsabilité du royaume, et de sa transmission aux humains. Les elfes s’en allaient, non plus en Valinor, mais dans ce royaume de lumière où la reine attendait, avec Erend de Fir, où Elrond et son épouse Célébrian avaient retrouvé leur fille et Aragorn, où Elladan et Elrohir avaient emmené chacun leur princesse, où Oropher avait retrouvé son amour secret et la mère de Thranduil, où Galadriel et Céléborn devisaient avec Gandalf, et avec Radagast, qui avait refusé de partir sans ses oiseaux, ses lapins et sa famille de hérissons. Eckmar avait retrouvé sa mère, Perdriel sa famille. Là où les hobbits dansaient et festoyaient, Bilbon et Frodon, avec Gimli, son père Gloin, Thorin, et la joyeuse bande des nains avec leurs familles, tous, absolument tous unis.  
Les humains ne voulurent pas habiter ce palais trop étrange et trop sombre. Ils en emportèrent les trésors et en murèrent les issues. Faute d’entretien, les voûtes finirent par s’effondrer et les racines s’entremêlèrent. L’issue de la grotte aux diamants disparut, enfouie dans des profondeurs oubliées. Le livre de Shem tomba en poussière.  
Les millénaires recouvrirent le royaume sauvage. Il ne resta plus que la légende.


End file.
